Demain ne sera pas
by Ephemeris
Summary: Duo Maxwell, l'agent secret 007 se voit confier la mission de mettre la main sur un dangereux criminel qui a la fâcheuse manie de semer des explosions partout où il passe.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : On est vraiment obligé de le dire à chaque fois ? De toute façon, ils appartiennent à personne alors c'est pas la peine de se torturer pour rien. Bref, les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas et le personnage de James Bond appartient à Ian Flemming tandis que les autres personnages faisant partie du monde de James Bond, je sais pas à qui ils appartiennent mais je peux vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi non plus.

Titre : Demain ne sera pas

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Duo Maxwell, l'agent secret 007 se voit confier la mission de mettre la main sur un dangereux criminel qui a la fâcheuse manie de semer des explosions.

Couples : 1x2, 2xR (ah ah, je rigole, vous allez comprendre)

Genre : James Bond, donc je dirais que c'est de l'action (ce que je vais essayer de rendre) et de la romance avec James Bond le bourreau des coeurs...

Rating : On va dire T, je me protège. Les films de James Bond classés dans la catégorie Action, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à mettre.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Je me suis basée sur le concept des films de James Bond. Ce sont les même personnages mais incarnés par les personnages de Gundam Wing. Sans vous dévoiler la distribution dès le début, je laisse les connaisseurs découvrir par eux même à qui j'ai subtilisé les G-Boys et cie.

_Chapitre 1 _

Au travers du viseur d'une arme à feu braquée sur un mur blanc, un homme en costume noir apparaît, marchant de droite à gauche. Soudainement, il se retourne vers celui qui le prend pour cible et tire, laissant sa longue tresse se balancer dans son dos. Lentement, son adversaire tombe, répendant son sang...

* * *

**Base militaire du Grand désert Victoria, Australie**

Sur cette mer de sable que tout bruit avait fui, le soleil se couchait lentement sur la base où tout semblait normal. Il ne faudrait que quelques minutes et on n'y verrait plus rien. A quelques centaines de mètres de là se trouvait une jeep, légèrement camoufflée derrière un gros buisson aux feuilles séchées par le soleil brûlant du désert. Au volant de cette voiture se trouvait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds dont le regard scrutait la base militaire comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle essayait de calmer sa nervosité en se disant que tout serait bientôt fini et qu'elle pourrait repartir, mais ses mains tenaient fortement le volant, se crispant de plus en plus dessus qu'il aurait pu hurler de douleur s'il avait été en vie sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue vraiment compte.

Le ciel était maintenant totalement sombre, s'étant drapé du lourd manteau de la nuit et la jeune fille n'y voyait plus rien. Elle hésitait à allumer les phares de peur de se faire repérer. Elle se serait peut-être faite réprimander pour ce geste qui était si tentant. Pas qu'elle avait peur du noir, mais ce noir-là n'avait rien de rassurant, sachant ce qui allait bientôt se produire.

Elle fit un bond à presque se cogner la tête au plafond en voyant la portière du passager s'ouvrir pourtant calmement et laisser un homme entrer dans la voiture. Malgré ses cinq sens en alerte, elle ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu venir, ce qui prouvait encore une fois les qualités d'infiltration de cette personne.

"Heero, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !"

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il s'installa confortablement sur le siège en regardant droit droit devant lui, où devait être la base. Prenant son temps, il enleva ses gants et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Bon, on y va, " dit la conductrice en mettant la clé dans le contact.

"Non, Dorothy, " lui répondit son compagnon. "Je veux voir."

La jeune fille, légèrement exaspérée, croisa elle aussi les bras sur sa poitrine sans répondre, sachant pertinemment que rien ne ferait changer le jeune homme d'avis. Elle était vraiment pressée de partir, elle n'aimait pas l'ambiance que créait leur présence dans cet endroit et souhaitait énormément s'en aller. Mais elle n'attendit pas longtemps. Une quinzaine de seconde plus tard, ce qui devait être la base prit feu dans une explosion magistrale juste devant eux. Il n'y avait pas une seule parcelle du bâtiment qui n'était pas léchée par les flammes.

La jeune femme se retourna vers Heero dont un minuscule sourire avait pris place sur son visage qui n'exprimait jamais rien, excepté dans ces moments-là, face aux flammes montant toujours plus haut dans le ciel. Son regard suivait ces trainées de feu qui dansaient devant ses yeux d'un air de satisfaction qui frappa Dorothy malgré le fait qu'elle ait déjà vu cette expression.

" Tu peux me dire encore pourquoi ça te plaît tellement de voir les choses brûler comme ça, " lui demanda Dorothy.

Après un moment de silence et sans détourner les yeux du feu, il lui répondit :

" Le feu qui brûle, c'est la derstruction. La destruction, c'est tout ce que je veux. "

Aussi perplexe que d'habitude face à cette réponse, Dorothy ne dit plus rien, laissant savourer ce moment à son ami pyromane, elle-même se perdant dans ses propres pensées. Un seul mot d'ordre la sortit de sa rêverie.

" Démarre. "

Elle s'exécuta, se rendant compte que le feu avait considérablement diminué, ne trouvant plus rien à consumer.

* * *

**Hôtel Ambassador, Vienne, Autriche**

En pleine saison touristique, l'hôtel était en grand mouvement, faisant de son mieux pour satisfaire les étrangers en visite dans la ville. Cet hôtel était le plus réputé de la ville et le plus luxueux. Il comprenait deux restaurants, un casino qui se séparaient en plusieurs salles de jeux, une salle de bal et des bars un peu partout au rez-de-chaussée, là où se trouvait l'accueil. Les chambres et les suites se partageaient sur les cinq étages supérieurs. D'ailleurs, on voyait les employés courir à droite et à gauche, s'assurant que les choses se passaient comme il le fallait. Les femmes de chambre passaient d'une chambre à l'autre, préparant tout pour les nouveaux clients qui prennaient la place des anciens. Parmis ces femmes, une grande excitation avait pris place par l'arrivée datant de la veille d'un habitué de l'hôtel qui y passait à chacun de ses voyages à Vienne. Leurs conversations ne comptenaient que le nom de cet homme qui faisait fureur partout où il passait.

" Tu l'as vu ? " demandait une femme de chambre à une autre.

" Non, " répondait celle-ci. " Tu ne saurais pas où il est ? "

" Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, il n'a pas encore dû sortir de sa suite. "

Cet homme était connu de tout l'hôtel. Les femmes étaient toutes en admiration devant lui alors que toutes les hommes l'enviaient d'avoir tant de charme et attirant à ce point la gent féminine. C'était un jeune homme toujours tiré à quatre épingles dans des costumes d'une grande classe, qui gagnait presque à coup sûr au casino et qui fasait les plus belles conquêtes que quiconque.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'extasiaient ainsi sur ce jeune homme quand une troisième femme arriva, le visage empreint de colère. Les deux autres lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas et qu'au contraire, elle devrait être heureuse grâce à celui qui était descendu dans l'hôtel. Elle les regarda, toujours aussi en colère et finit par dire ce qui n'allait pas.

" Je viens de parler avec Franz, c'est lui qui était chargé de l'accueil hier soir. Eh bien, vous ne savez pas quoi ? Duo Maxwell est bien descendu hier soir à l'hôtel, a pris la même suite que d'habitude et était accompagné d'une femme. "

À ce mot, les deux autres poussèrent un cri d'horreur. Une femme avec Monsieur Maxwell ? La dernière arrivée repartit comme elle était venue pour aller annoncer la nouvelle aux autres et faire proliférer sa jalousie maladive qu'elle éprouvait pour cette femme qu'elle n'avait même pas vue et qui n'était sans doute pas au courant de cette haine qui naissait contre elle. Il faut dire que cette femme de chambre avait déjà eu droit aux faveurs de ce Monsieur Maxwell la dernière fois qu'il était venu à Vienne et, même si elle savait que ce n'était rien de bien sérieux, elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il soit dans les bras d'une autre. Surtout que Franz n'avait pas manqué cette occasion de tenter de la consoler, ce qui l'avait fortement exaspéré et avait fait redoubler sa fureur.

Dans la suite de Duo Maxwell, la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait se réveilla dans un grand lit aux draps blancs dans tous les sens. Se frottant les yeux du revers de sa main, elle regarda autour d'elle pour finalement poser les yeux sur celui qui était à ses côtés. Le jeune homme, dans la mi-vingtaine, enroulé dans les draps, ses longs cheveux châtins éparpillés autour de lui, une main sous son oreiller, dormait à poings fermés.

Elle le regarda un moment, une expression de béatitude imprimée sur son visage. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Elle n'osait pas le réveiller mais la tentation était trop forte, elle approcha donc sa main des lèvres du jeune homme pour les caresser, mais à peine l'eut-elle effleuré qu'elle se sentit renversée, une main enserrant sa gorge et un révolver plaqué sur son front. Là, elle plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux améthystes du garçon, tentant de se faire reconnaître de lui mais n'arrivant pas à sortir un mot à cause de la trop forte pression de sa main sur sa gorge. Duo la regarda d'abord d'un air menaçant qui se transforma en regard exaspéré, semblant la voir enfin.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là Relena ? " s'exclama Duo en la relâchant.

La jeune fille sourit en voyant qu'il la reconnaissait mais changea vite d'expression en réalisant qu'il avait failli la tuer.

" Mais d'où sort cette arme ? "

" Je dors toujours avec une arme sous mon oreiller, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer pendant la nuit. Mais je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais là. "

"Oh, Duo, dois-je vous rappeler ce que nous avons fait cette nuit ? " dit-elle avec un brin de nostalgie dans la voix.

" Surtout pas, je me souviens très bien, " dit Duo en sortant du lit. Ne la lâchant pas des yeux de peur qu'elle ne lui saute dessus, il attrapa des vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, s'y enfermant à double tours. Une fois cette précaution prise, car il se rappelait d'une fois où la jeune fille s'était introduite dans sa douche sans permission, il respira mieux. Rapidement, il passa sous la douche et s'habilla. En sortant de la salle de bain, il fut heureux de voir Relena vêtue et prête à le suivre peu importe l'endroit où il irait, comme un bon petit soldat.

" Bon, " dit Duo en la regardant d'un air incertain. " Tu es prête à descendre ? "

Pour toute réponse, elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit le bras, le tirant vers la porte. Au bras de Duo, Relena parlait sans cesse, ne remarquant pas les regards de haine que lançaient à son égard les femmes de chambre chez qui le sourire revenait après un signe du jeune homme. Ils arrivèrent au salon où régnait déjà une certaine agitation vu l'heure tardive à laquelle ils s'étaient levés.

Duo scruta chaque recoin de la grande pièce jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur un jeune homme blond qui devait avoir son âge. Ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il se pencha à l'oreille de Relena pour lui conseiller d'aller à la salle à manger voir si on servait encore malgré l'heure et de l'y attendre car il avait une affaire à régler. La jeune fille lui fit un sourire des plus niais et s'éloigna, ne posant pas de questions.

Une fois débarrassé de Relena, Duo se dirigea directement vers le fauteuil du blond et prit place à côté de lui.

" Salut Quatre, " lui lança-t-il avec son plus beau sourire. Mais le petit blond ne semblait pas dans les même dispositions que son interlocuteur.

" Duo, ça fait des heures que je t'attends, " lui répondit le garçon. " Quand on se donne rendez-vous à 10 heures, je m'attends à ce que tu te pointes avant 3 heures de l'après-midi."

" Désolé, j'ai eu une panne d'oreiller. Mais t'aurais dû venir frapper à ma porte au lieu de m'attendre ici. "

" Tu parles, je ne m'y serais pas risqué. Wufei m'a dit que tu étais parti avec Relena et je ne voulais pas la voir. "

" Ne m'en parle pas, je ne peux plus la supporter cette fille. Elle est tout le temps collée à moi et elle parle sans arrêt. C'est agaçant à la fin. "

" Si elle t'insupporte à ce point, pourquoi tu couches avec elle ? "

" Parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour la faire taire figure-toi ! En plus, comme ce cher Wufei me l'a collé dans les pattes comme apprentie, je ne peux pas aller la perdre dans la forêt ou lui dire de fermer les yeux et de compter jusqu'à un million, tu rigoles mais elle le ferait, ce qui fait que je tente de m'accorder un peu de répis de cette façon. D'ailleurs je commence à sérieusement mettre en doute les compétences de Wufei en tant que chef. Je me demande vraiment où il trouve des qualités de futur agent 00 chez cette fille. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il fait exprès de me la laisser pour m'embêter. Mais parlons plutôt de notre objectif premier, tu as des informations pour moi ? "

" Oui, une autre base militaire a explosé durant la nuit. Il s'agit de la base du Grand désert Victoria. "

" Mais c'est en Australie ça. Mon petit Quatre, peux-tu me dire ce que je fais dans un hôtel de Vienne avec le plus grand pot de colle du monde tandis que des bases militaires explosent en Australie ? "

" Attends, laisse-moi finir. D'après le schémas que suivent les explosions qui se sont déjà produites, la prochaine devrait se produire à la base qui se trouve à une quinzaine de kilomètres de Vienne, d'où ta présence ici. Nous avions des doutes sur le plan que suivaient ces teroristes mais l'explosion de la nuit dernière a confirmé ce que nous pensions. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur ces terroristes ? "

" Pas grand chose en fait, mais on est presque sûr que les explosions sont provoquées par un seul homme qui pose les bombes et les déclenche à distance ou par des systèmes à retardement qui se déclenchent à la nuit tombée. "

" Un homme seul, ça va être de la rigolade pour moi. Mais une dernière question, qu'est-ce que je fais de Mademoiselle où-êtes-vous-Duo-que-faites-vous-Duo-je-viens-avec-vous-Duo ? "

Quatre émit un petit rire face à l'imitation du jeune homme et, jetant un coup d'oeil du côté de la salle à manger où Relena se débattait face à des femmes de chambres enragées dont celle qui était si folle de rage, il répondit :

" Tu la laisses se faire manger par ton fanclub jaloux de te voir avec une femme. Mais je ne crois pas que Wufei soit très content de ce geste de pitié pour l'humanité. "

" Au diable Wufei et ses ordres débiles, mais c'est quand même mon supérieur et déjà qu'il a beaucoup à me repprocher, on va pas faire trop de vagues. " Puis, il se lança vers le groupe dont Relena était le centre et la tira des griffes de ces lionnes enragées. Duo leur adressa quelques mots, surtout à celle qui avait commencé cette bagarre en lui carressant la joue accompagné d'un grand sourire et chacune d'elles finirent par retourner à leur travail. Duo emporta Relena jusqu'à Quatre et lui dit :

" Je suis vraiment désolé Quatre mais je dois te la laisser, rammène-la à Londres, je ne peux pas la garder avec moi pendant la mission, douée comme elle est, elle me ferait repérer. Wufei va être furieux mais je m'expliquerai avec lui à mon retour." Et il se dépêcha de sortir de l'hôtel pour couper court à la conversation et profiter de l'inconpréhension de Relena pour qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de réagir. Quatre et Relena se lancèrent un regard empreint de dédain et détournèrent la tête.

" Duo, " murmura Quatre dans sa barbe. " Tu me le paieras ! "

**

* * *

Base militaire de Vienne, 16h30**

Le soleil avait entamé la dernière partie de sa course de la journée et envoyait ses rayons sur la base et sur la forêt se trouvant à proximité. À la limite de la forêt s'arrêta une camionette noire et deux personnes en sortirent. Il s'agissait de Heero et Dorothy, arrangeant les branches des arbres autour d'eux pour cacher le mieux possible le véhicule. Ceci fait, ils montèrent à l'arrière de la camionette et se mirent au travail. Branchant différents fils entre eux et raccordant les bombes à un détonateur, ils ne se parlaient qu'au travers de regards par lesquels ils se comprenaient parfaitement.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et ils avaient appris à se connaître au point où la parole, qui n'était pas le meilleur moyen de communication du jeune homme, n'était plus nécessaire entre eux. De plus, Dorothy savait que son ami avait besoin de concentration pour l'opérations qu'ils étaient en train de préparer et lui adresser la parole ne servirait à rien.

C'était Heero qui faisait tout le boulot. Il avait le génie de tout ce qui était électrique et électronique. Ainsi, il savait parfaitement fabriquer des bombes et s'infiltrer n'importe où sans se faire repérer. Dorothy avait toujours été pas mal impressionnée par tout le savoir-faire du garçon qui n'avait pas plus de vingt-cinq ans mais qui avait déjà tant d'expérience. En y repensant bien, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire ne consistait qu'à lui passer les outils dont il avait besoin quand il en avait besoin. Mais ça, elle savait le faire mieux que quiconque depuis qu'ils s'adonnaient ensemble à ce jeu, sachant exactement ce qu'il lui fallait au bon moment.

Les bombes enfin prêtes, Heero les mit dans les deux poches latérales de son pantalon et glissa le détonateur commun à toutes dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Cette fois-ci, il avait décidé de faire exploser le tout lui-même, à distance plutôt que d'installer une bombe à retardement, ce qui lui nécessitait plus de travail. Grâce à la technologie et à son talent naturel, il pouvait faire des bombes plus petites que des grenades mais qui faisaient autant sinon plus de dégâts. Il sortit finalement de la camionette suivi de près par Dorothy.

" On fait comme hier, " lui dit-il. " Je pars tout de suite, en plein jour, je m'infiltre, je pose les bombes, j'attends la nuit et je reviens. "

" Heero, " lui répondit Dorothy. " Tu es obligé d'attendre la nuit ? A la distance à laquelle je suis, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe là-bas. Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. "

" N'ais aucune crainte, j'ai une mission à accomplir. Je ne mourrai pas avant d'avoir rempli ma mission. " N'ajoutant rien, il partit sans un regard en arrière, laissant Dorothy seule avec ses angoisses. Elle remonta dans la voiture et prit son mal en patience, sachant qu'elle avait plusieurs heures devant elle à attendre son compagnon.

Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'était que dans cette forêt où elle se croyait bien cachée, se trouvait un autre jeune homme qui s'approchait avec précaution de la base.

À suivre ...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà donc le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfic basée sur James Bond. Pour ceux qui suivent Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité, toutes mes plates excuses pour ce que je vous fais attendre mais il y a une scène qui doit être réécrite. J'espère pouvoir me racheter avec cette nouvelle histoire qui, je l'espère, vous aura plue.

Également, je n'ai aucune idée si les bases militaires nommées dans ce chapitre existent ou pas. Si elle existent, ce serait un pur hasard que je les ai intégrées à cette histoire.

- Ephemeris-


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : On est vraiment obligé de le dire à chaque fois ? De toute façon, ils appartiennent à personne alors c'est pas la peine de se torturer pour rien. Bref, les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas et le personnage de James Bond appartient à Ian Flemming tandis que les autres personnages faisant partie du monde de James Bond, je sais pas à qui ils appartiennent mais je peux vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi non plus.

Titre : Demain ne sera pas

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Duo Maxwell, l'agent secret 007 se voit confier la mission de mettre la main sur un dangereux criminel qui a la fâcheuse manie de semer des explosions.

Couples : 1x2, 2xR (ah ah, je rigole, vous allez comprendre)

Genre : James Bond, donc je dirais que c'est de l'action (ce que je vais essayer de rendre) et de la romance avec James Bond le bourreau des coeurs...

Rating : On va dire T, je me protège. Les films de James Bond classés dans la catégorie Action, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à mettre.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Je me suis basée sur le concept des films de James Bond. Ce sont les même personnages mais incarnés par les personnages de Gundam Wing. Sans vous dévoiler la distribution dès le début, je laisse les connaisseurs découvrir par eux même à qui j'ai subtilisé les G-Boys et cie.

Chapitre 2

**Forêt viennoise**

Les animaux de la forêt avaient regagné leurs abris à la chute quotidienne du soleil et les bruits de la nuit avaient remplacé ceux du jour. Duo s'y était réfugié pour se préparer à sa mission. Ayant fait mine de quitter l'hôtel, il était remonté à sa chambre pour prendre les accessoires de base à toute mission d'un agent secret.

Il mit donc dans un sac sa combinaison noire pour passer inaperçu, une paire de jumelles, une lampe de poche, du matériel électronique et des balles de rechange pour son jouet préféré, jouet qu'il alla chercher dès que son sac fut fait sous son oreiller où il l'avait laissé avant de descendre. Dès qu'il l'eut en main, il coinça le canon du revolver à l'arrière de son pantalon.

Duo fit bien attention de ne pas se faire repérer par Quatre et surtout par Relena qui remontaient, sans doute pour préparer le retour précipité de la jeune apprentie avec son contact préféré. Pauvre Quatre ! Lui qui s'arrangeait toujours pour n'avoir jamais affaire à elle, il allait devoir la supporter jusqu'à son retour à Londres. Duo se promit de lui offrir une grosse boîte de chocolat pour se faire pardonner.

Une fois hors de l'hôtel, il grimpa dans un taxi en indiquant l'adresse d'un petit bar routier comme destination. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu étrange qu'un homme séjournant dans un si grand hôtel demande à se faire conduire dans un bar routier. Mais le chauffeur, ne pensant qu'à l'argent au bout de la course, ne se posa pas de question et démarra à l'instant même.

Le rapprochement que l'homme ne pouvait pas imaginer entre son client et ce bar miteux, c'était que ce bar se trouvait sur la route qui, sortant de la ville, bordait la forêt et que de cet endroit, il suffisait à Duo de traverser la forêt pour arriver en face de la base. Grâce à cette manœuvre, il évitait d'attirer les soupçons sur lui si la mission tournait mal.

Duo était donc en plein milieu de la forêt lorsqu'il décida de s'arrêter pour préparer la prochaine phase de son plan. Se défaisant de ses vêtements, il enfila sa combinaison noire qui faisait ressortir ses formes gracieuses et d'où s'échappait sa longue tresse, partie de son corps dont il était le plus fier, et accrocha son revolver à la ceinture prévue à cet effet sur la combinaison.

La seule partie du plan de l'agent secret dont il était sûr était qu'il devait s'infiltrer dans la base. Le reste serait de l'improvisation, dépendamment de la situation qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur. Il savait très bien que Wufei n'appréciait pas ce genre de plan, mais tant que la mission réussissait, il n'avait aucune raison de connaître le plan foireux de son agent le plus indiscipliné.

Duo sourit à cette pensée tout en reprenant sa marche. Il n'y voyait presque plus mais le peu de lumière qui restait lui suffisait à voir qu'il arrivait de l'autre côté. Il ne lui restait que quelques dizaines de mètres à franchir lorsqu'il aperçut une camionnette qui se croyait sans doute très bien cachée. Le jeune homme, sans faire de bruit, se faufila entre les branches pour voir l'intérieur du véhicule. Il y vit une jeune femme blonde qui semblait sur le qui-vive et qui lançait des regards angoissés tout autour d'elle.

« Sûrement la complice du poseur de bombe, » se dit Duo. « Et bien jolie en plus, la complice. Ils seraient donc deux, un à l'extérieur et l'autre à l'intérieur. »

Malgré l'attirance que Duo avait à s'occuper du terroriste extérieur, il se força à reprendre sa route. L'infiltré était bien plus dangereux pour le moment et méritait plus l'attention de Duo. Il saisit donc une pierre de taille moyenne et la lança vers l'intérieur de la forêt pour détourner l'attention du conducteur, ce qui fonctionna très bien vu que Dorothy détourna la tête vers le bruit et se mit à scruter la forêt. Cette attitude permit à Duo de sortir de derrière les arbres et de courir vers la base qui ne se trouvait pas très loin à présent.

Comme le soleil était maintenant presque inexistant, Duo ne craignait pas de se faire voir par quiconque mais y voyait assez pour pouvoir se diriger correctement. Il arriva finalement au grillage qui servait à protéger la base de diverses intrusions. Mais il était certain que ce n'était pas ça qui pouvait arrêter les terroristes et les Duo Maxwell. Le jeune homme se pencha vers le grillage pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une faiblesse qu'il pourrait exploiter et sourit en voyant qu'un trou avait été pratiqué.

« On dirait que mon terroriste est déjà dans la place, » se dit Duo en passant par le trou. D'après l'espace de l'ouverture, il en conclut que celui qu'il poursuivait devait avoir à peu prêt la même taille que lui. Mais il ne se serait pas inquiété plus que ça s'il avait été confronté à un colosse. C'est qu'il en avait vu des bien pires depuis qu'il était au service de sa Majesté (1). Mais il se disait que son travail allait être bien plus facile et vite terminé.

Duo réussit à entrer sans difficulté, il n'eut même pas à assommer de gardiens, ces derniers dormant tous à leur poste. Ce n'était pas étonnant que les bases explosent avec tant de facilité si elle étaient toutes gardées aussi bien. Mais cette situation arrangeait bien Duo et une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers un panneau électrique pour voir où avaient été positionnées les bombes.

Sortant le matériel approprié de son sac, Duo se mit à trifouiller le panneau électrique. Il décela quatre bombes placées stratégiquement pour que toute la base passe au feu. Mais aurait-il le temps de courir dans tout le bâtiment pour désamorcer les bombes avant qu'elles n'explosent, il n'en était pas sûr.

C'est alors que, cherchant une solution à cette situation désespérée, Duo entendit des pas derrière lui. Il en conclut tout de suite la présence de l'auteur de tout ceci et, sans se retourner, il lui lança sans réfléchir :

« C'est toi qui as installé ces bombes ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas, ce qui agaça profondément Duo. Il adorait ces joutes verbales avec ses ennemis qui se croyaient toujours plus forts que lui mais qui allaient mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Le manque de réponse ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de continuer.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire, » dit Duo en se retournant pour faire face à son ennemi.

La vision que lui offrit ce dernier le laissa sans voix un court instant. Il avait devant lui un jeune homme brun qui ne devait pas être plus vieux que lui dont les yeux bleus avaient quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Un autre détail qui marqua l'agent secret était que son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, aucune expression. Duo sentit soudain l'envie irrésistible de remédier à cela. Il allait donc sortir une réplique corsée mais ce fut l'autre qui parla le premier.

« Pourquoi veux-tu m'empêcher de faire exploser cette base ? » Cette phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton glacial mais qui avait laissé entendre une voix mélodieuse malgré la rudesse avec laquelle ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche.

Duo voulait le surprendre, lui dire quelque chose qui le fasse réagir. Il trouva donc bien vite une réponse singulière qu'il articula avec toute la désinvolture que Duo Maxwell pouvait prendre.

« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses exploser cette base parce que c'est moi qui vais la faire exploser. Tu en as eu une hier soir, aujourd'hui c'est mon tour. »

Et il eut l'effet escompté. Les yeux bleus du jeune homme s'élargirent avant de reprendre la forme neutre qui composait habituellement son visage. Duo sourit. Il était très satisfait d'avoir fait une nouvelle fois sensation. Il toisa alors le garçon en face de lui de la tête aux pieds et aperçut un détonateur dans une des poches de son vis-à-vis. Déjà, il se sentit soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas la pression de bombes à retardement. Mais son interlocuteur, n'appréciant sans doute pas ce regard insistant sur lui, posa une deuxième question.

« Qui es-tu et pour qui travailles-tu ? »

« Je m'appelle Maxwell, Duo Maxwell, et tu sauras que je ne suis pas assez bête pour te dire qui m'emploie. Ce serait déplacé. Et maintenant, tu vas gentiment me donner ce détonateur avant que je me fâche. C'est que j'ai une base à détruire moi. »

Le regard de son adversaire s'assombrit soudainement. Il avait été totalement découvert et sa mission était en péril. Fixant Duo dans les yeux, il lui donna pour simple réponse un hochement de tête négatif et se mit en position de combat.

« Très bien, » lui répondit Duo. « Comme tu voudras. »

Il dégaina alors son arme et tira trois coups d'où, à son grand étonnement, aucune balle ne sortit. Duo lança un regard désespéré à son arme puis à son adversaire qui, voyant le jeune homme désarmé, bondit sur lui, plaquant violemment son poing sur la joue de Duo. S'ensuivit par la suite une lutte à mains nues où les deux partis s'échangeaient des coups de toutes sortes, se plaquant mutuellement contre le mur avant de se jeter par terre, roulant ensuite sur le sol pour ne pas laisser à l'autre l'avantage.

Duo réussit tant bien que mal à se défaire de l'emprise de son adversaire par un coup de poing magistral au visage. Les deux jeunes hommes se relevant du mieux qu'ils purent, s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Après avoir mis quelques mètres entre eux et repris le contrôle de leur corps respectifs, Duo leva sa main gauche dans laquelle était le détonateur du poseur de bombes et s'exclama :

« Maintenant, on ne joue plus. Le sort de la base est entre mes mains. Si tu ne veux pas mourir, je te conseille de retourner voir ta copine qui, d'ailleurs, a très mal camouflé votre véhicule de fuite. Moi, j'ai du travail à faire. »

Mais voyant que le garçon ne semblait pas avoir compris ses paroles vu qu'il avançait vers lui plutôt que de battre en retraite, Duo appuya sur le détonateur, ce qui déclencha les quatre bombes dont une qui n'était pas très loin d'eux.

Les deux garçons furent projetés à l'extérieur de la base et retombèrent lourdement sur le sol, face contre terre. Les quatre bombes avaient parfaitement fait leur travail et le bâtiment entier était à feu et à sang. Duo croisa les yeux de son adversaire ; il ne parvint pas bien à interpréter ce qu'ils lui disaient, mais l'agent secret lui fit un grand sourire et partit en courant dans la direction opposée à la forêt. Les yeux bleus restèrent fixés sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait totalement disparu. C'est à ce moment-là que Heero comprit qu'il ne devait pas s'attarder dans cet endroit et devait rejoindre Dorothy au plus vite.

Il se leva à son tour et courut vers la forêt où l'attendait la camionnette. Dès que Dorothy le vit approcher du véhicule, elle se précipita au dehors pour soutenir Heero qui semblait boiter légèrement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, bon sang ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Tu reviens toujours avant de déclencher les bombes, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

« J'ai eu…un contretemps. »

Il n'était pas fier de lui. Il avait menti à sa meilleure amie mais il ne pouvait faire autrement pour le moment. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et Dorothy, sur un ordre de Heero, démarra tout de suite alors que les flammes étaient encore hautes dans le ciel.

De son côté, Duo s'était rechangé et avait regagné l'hôtel sans problème. Il fut heureux de trouver sa suite vide et inhabitée. Il allait pouvoir bien dormir avant son retour à Londres prévu pour le lendemain matin. Après une bonne douche, il se glissa dans les draps propres qu'on lui avait changé dans la journée et fut soulagé de ne pas sentir l'odeur de Relena imprégnée dans le tissu. Avant de s'endormir, il prit la peine de remettre son revolver qu'il avait rechargé sous son oreiller, se jurant de percer le mystère des balles fantômes.

* * *

**Quartier général MI 6, Londres, 15h45**

Après avoir récupéré sa valise et passé la douane anglaise, Duo sortit de l'aéroport et prit un taxi qui le conduisit directement au quartier général pour faire son rapport au chef de la division. On l'introduisit donc à la secrétaire du grand patron.

« Bonjour Duo, » dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire. « Et ce voyage en Autriche ? Ah oui, complètement inutile. »

« Hilde, vous me brisez le cœur. Ma situation est-elle donc si mauvaise que ça ? »

« Eh bien, vous aviez pour mission d'empêcher la destruction de la base de Vienne et de capturer l'auteur des explosions précédentes. Résultat : la base a explosé quand même et le terroriste… à moins que vous ne l'ayez caché dans l'une de vos poches, vous ne l'avez pas. Donc, disons que je n'aimerais pas être à votre place quand vous devrez vous expliquer avec M. Wufei. »

« Effectivement, autant mourir tout de suite, » ironisa Duo, ne perdant pas son sens de l'humour.

« Et un autre détail qui ne joue pas en votre faveur, » continua la jeune femme, « le fait que vous ayez confié Mademoiselle Peacecraft à Quatre a mis en rogne notre chef de service. »

A cette phrase, Duo fronça les sourcils. Que cette Relena pouvait l'agacer. Il était d'accord qu'il s'était mis tout seul dans le pétrin avec l'histoire de la base mais à lui reprocher de s'être défait de cette fille, c'était vraiment exagéré. N'ayant d'un coup plus envie de jouer ses jeux de séduction avec Hilde, il dit, avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable :

« Veuillez m'annoncer à Wufei, il doit m'attendre. »

À ce changement d'attitude, la jeune femme comprit qu'il n'était plus temps de s'amuser et elle entra dans le bureau de son chef pour annoncer l'arrivée de Duo Maxwell. Elle ressortit peu de temps après pour laisser entrer le nouvel arrivant. Dès que la secrétaire eut refermé la porte et que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face, l'affrontement commença.

« Je crois que vous me devez des explications, 007, » dit Wufei sans ménagement. « Encore une fois, on peut dire que vous avez fait de belles bêtises. »

Duo ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas vraiment de raison valable à son comportement qui avait été totalement contradictoire à la mission qu'on lui avait confié. Il avait agi par instinct sans vraiment penser aux conséquences de ses actes, comme d'habitude en fait. La voix de Wufei le sortit de ses pensées.

« Faites-moi votre rapport. »

Duo se mit donc à raconter tout depuis son arrivée à l'hôtel jusqu'à sa fuite des flammes, laissant derrière lui le terroriste. Son récit achevé, il regarda son chef comme s'il attendait la sentence d'un juge.

« Et vous dites que votre chargeur était vide. Cela ne vous ressemble pas, 007. Vous êtes même du genre à dormir avec votre arme chargée sous votre oreiller. »

Duo ouvrit alors de grands yeux, pris d'un doute horrible, mais qui pourrait peut-être lui être très utile. Son arme était bel et bien chargée pendant la nuit qui avait précédé sa mission puisqu'il avait vérifié le chargeur avant de se coucher et ne l'avait pas utilisé avant de se rendre à la base. Il ne voyait qu'une seule possibilité à cette situation qui aurait pu lui être mortelle.

« Wufei, » demanda Duo. « Pourriez-vous faire venir Relena ici, je vous pris. »

« Parlons-en de Relena. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle devienne un agent 00 si vous ne l'emmenez pas avec vous en mission ? »

« Mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? » rétorqua Duo. « Cette fille est une calamité pour tout le monde, c'est une plaie pour quiconque doit respirer le même air qu'elle. En plus, je crois que c'est elle qui a vidé mon chargeur ! Et n'allez pas me dire que vous lui trouvez des qualités d'agent secret parce que je demande votre remplacement sur-le-champ.»

« Vous oubliez votre place, 007 ! » hurla Wufei qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse ouvertement des critiques comme savait si bien le faire Duo. Puis, appuyant sur le bouton de l'interphone tout en jetant un regard de rage sur le jeune homme en face du lui : « Hilde, faites entrer Mademoiselle Peacecraft. »

« Tout de suite Monsieur, » lui répondit la secrétaire.

Ils n'attendirent qu'une minute ou deux avant que la porte du bureau ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Lorsque Relena vit Duo dans la pièce, elle se jeta sur lui en tentant de l'embrasser, mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas faire. L'attention de la jeune fille fut détournée lorsque Wufei lui adressa la parole.

« Mademoiselle Peacecraft, » dit Wufei en contenant sa colère du mieux qu'il pouvait. « Avez-vous vidé le chargeur de l'arme de Monsieur Maxwell avant de revenir à Londres ? »

Il avait prononcé ces paroles avec la crainte que l'accusation de son agent soit fondée. En enregistrant la question qui lui était faite, Relena lâcha le bras de Duo qu'elle avait fait prisonnier pour répondre.

« Vous voulez savoir si j'ai vidé le chargeur de l'arme de Monsieur Maxwell ? »

« Oui, » dit Wufei sur un ton exaspéré. « C'est ce que je voudrais savoir. »

« Eh bien oui, c'est moi, » répondit Relena toute fière de son action. « Vous comprendrez Monsieur que c'est très dangereux une arme chargée, surtout que Monsieur Maxwell dort avec la sienne sous son oreiller. Je comprends qu'il ait peur qu'on la lui vole mais la porte de la suite était bien fermée à clé, il n'y avait donc aucun risque qu'un voleur entre dans la suite. Vous comprendrez donc que lorsque Monsieur Maxwell est allé se doucher, j'en ai profité pour vider le chargeur, surtout que j'ai failli y passer ce matin-là- »

Son babillage fut arrêté par la main de Duo plaquée sur la bouche de Relena pour qu'il n'y ait pas un mot de plus qui en sorte au grand soulagement de Wufei, qui sentait la colère reprendre le dessus.

« Merci très chère, » lui dit Duo, toujours la main sur la bouche et la dirigeant vers la porte du bureau. « Vos explications nous ont été d'une grande aide. Au revoir. »

Et il ferma la porte en la poussant vers l'extérieur. Se retournant vers Wufei d'un air satisfait, il lui dit :

« Alors, vous voyez bien que ce n'était pas de ma faute et qu'en plus, cette fille bat tous les records de stupidité. Je crois que vous me devez des excuses, chef. »

« Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous, 007 ! » s'emporta Wufei qui détestait cette façon prétentieuse de s'adresser à lui qu'avait Duo. « Je vous signale que ce n'est pas Relena qui vous a dit de faire exploser la base malgré les ordres que vous avez reçu. Il est vrai que si elle n'avait pas vidé votre chargeur, vous auriez pu venir à bout de ce terroriste mais c'est votre travail de vérifier que votre arme est bien chargée avant de passer à l'action. Vous n'avez donc aucune excuse et vous emmènerez encore Relena à votre prochaine mission. Maintenant sortez avant que je ne m'énerve. »

Duo ne put répliquer, il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien dans l'état dans lequel était son patron. Il sortit donc du bureau encore plus en colère que lorsqu'il y était entré. A l'extérieur, il retrouva Hilde assise à son bureau qui le regardait avec pitié. A ses côtés traînait Relena qui avait toujours l'air aussi idiote. Duo ne se sentit pas la force de l'affronter malgré le fait qu'il aurait eu besoin de parler à Hilde. Il se dirigea donc vers la sortie sans un mot pour quiconque. Mais la pensée de ce jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré de façon si singulière la veille lui revint en tête et lui redonna sa bonne humeur.

« Finalement, j'ai bien fait de m'occuper de celui-là en premier, » pensa-t-il. « Elle était jolie mais lui n'était pas mal non plus. »

* * *

**Quartier général ennemi, 03h25**

La camionnette de Dorothy s'arrêta devant le bâtiment sombre et les deux occupants du véhicule se présentèrent à la porte gardée par deux hommes plutôt imposants. Un des gardes demanda un mot de passe que Dorothy lui donna. Puis, ils entrèrent et passèrent par un long couloir qui débouchait dans une grand salle où se trouvait les autres membres de leur organisation ainsi que leur chef.

Dorothy entra, suivie de Heero qui semblait encore moins social que d'ordinaire. Leur chef était penché sur des plans et semblait préparer ses futures attaques quand il aperçut les deux arrivants. Quand ils furent à son niveau, le chef n'eut pas à demander quoi que ce soit que Heero dit tout de suite :

« Mission accomplie. »

Le jeune homme tourna alors les talons, se fondant dans la masse de félicitation et de tapes dans le dos, laissant Dorothy avec le chef. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la pièce qui lui servait de chambre, s'y enferma et se jeta sur son lit.

Heero n'était pas content de lui. Il n'avait pas réussi sa mission puisque c'était cet homme, ce Duo Maxwell qui avait appuyé sur son détonateur. Ce détonateur qu'il lui avait volé sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il était réputé pour être le meilleur dans son domaine et voilà qu'un parfait inconnu arrivait et accomplissait sa mission à sa place. Jamais un truc de ce genre ne lui était arrivé.

Mais Heero n'était pas seulement étonné des capacités de cet homme venu de nulle part, il était totalement subjugué par l'homme en question et ne pensait qu'à ces yeux violets et à cette tresse qui se balançait à chacun de ses pas alors qu'il avait fui la base en feu, quelques heures plus tôt. Il finit par s'endormir avec cette image en tête et le nom de Duo Maxwell qui raisonnait dans son esprit.

A suivre…

(1) Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas bien le monde de James Bond, ce dernier travaille à Londres et souvent pour la sécurité de sa Majesté (j'imagine la reine) D'ailleurs, un des films porte le nom « Au service de sa Majesté »

**Note de l'auteur** : Je dois dire que d'écouter la musique de James Bond en écrivant cette histoire, c'est super pour l'inspiration. En vacances cet été, j'ai trouvé un CD avec la plupart des génériques des films et je suis toute heureuse. L'idée de cette histoire m'est venue d'ailleurs en écoutant le CD.

C'était la première fois que j'écrivais une scène de bagarre, j'espère que ça sera bien sorti.

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Heiji** : Au risque de me répéter, j'ai été ravie de voir que tu as aimé ce début d'histoire. Pour ce qui est du choc nerveux de Duo avec Relena, c'est entièrement voulu. Je crois que c'est clair que Duo ne fait que l'utiliser et les seuls sentiments qu'il a pour elle ne peuvent être que négatifs. Pour ce qui est de Heero, je ne veux rien dire pour l'instant mais je pense entrer dans le vif du sujet dans le prochain chapitre, on verra comment ça s présentera. Encore merci pour ton review et à bientôt.

**Yuya chan** : Ça me fait très plaisir que cette histoire te plaise. Ça faisait quelques mois que ça me trottait dans la tête et j'ai finalement mis tout ça sur papier. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un review, c'est très apprécié. J'espère que la suite t'aura plu.

**Yami Aku** : Je suis super contente que tu aimes cette nouvelle histoire. Mais je me sens quand même coupable de commencer une autre histoire alors que l'autre est toujours en attente. J'espère que la suite aura été digne de tes espérances et merci de tes encouragements.

-Ephemeris-


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : On est vraiment obligé de le dire à chaque fois ? De toute façon, ils appartiennent à personne alors c'est pas la peine de se torturer pour rien. Bref, les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas et le personnage de James Bond appartient à Ian Flemming tandis que les autres personnages faisant partie du monde de James Bond, je sais pas à qui ils appartiennent mais je peux vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi non plus.

Titre : Demain ne sera pas

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Duo Maxwell, l'agent secret 007 se voit confier la mission de mettre la main sur un dangereux criminel qui a la fâcheuse manie de semer des explosions.

Couples : 1x2, 2xR (ah ah, je rigole, vous allez comprendre)

Genre : James Bond, donc je dirais que c'est de l'action (ce que je vais essayer de rendre) et de la romance avec James Bond le bourreau des coeurs...

Rating : On va dire T, je me protège. Les films de James Bond classés dans la catégorie Action, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à mettre.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Je me suis basée sur le concept des films de James Bond. Ce sont les même personnages mais incarnés par les personnages de Gundam Wing. Sans vous dévoiler la distribution dès le début, je laisse les connaisseurs découvrir par eux même à qui j'ai subtilisé les G-Boys et Cie.

_Chapitre 3_

**Quartier général ennemi, 03h30**

Alors que Heero ruminait de troublantes pensées dans sa chambre, Dorothy était restée dans la salle principale en face de leur patron qui la fixait d'un regard interrogateur. C'était un homme plutôt grand qui avec de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos et de grands yeux bleus. Il avait un charisme époustouflant et il savait se faire respecter tout en respectant les autres, ce qui, dans ce genre de métier, ne se retrouvait pas souvent.

La jeune fille comprenait bien que son patron lui demandait une explication. Elle avait bien vu que Heero n'était pas dans son état normal et elle l'aurait bien signalé à son supérieur mais, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'en parler au le principal intéressé, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire, ne voulant surtout pas trahir son meilleur ami.

« Est-ce moi, » demanda l'homme en face d'elle. « Est-ce moi ou il est encore plus bourru que d'habitude ? »

« Je le crois plus fatigué que bourru, votre Excellence, » répondit Dorothy avec un petit sourire qui cachait à merveille ses inquiétudes.

« Alors, laissons-le se reposer. Voilà plusieurs nuits que je l'envoie aux quatre coins du monde, je crois qu'un peu de repos lui fera le plus grand bien. Malgré ce qu'il tente de faire croire, il est humain et n'est pas tout à fait parfait. Toi aussi Dorothy, tu devrais aller dormir un peu. Ramène-le moi dans trois heures. »

« Bien, votre Excellence. »

Après un petit salut de la tête, Dorothy tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant son patron à ses plans. Elle emprunta le couloir principal du bâtiment qui menait à sa chambre à coucher. Elle longea plusieurs portes avant de s'arrêter devant la sienne. Mais à peine avait-elle posé sa main sur la poignée qu'elle revint sur ses pas et finit par s'arrêter devant la chambre de Heero

Dorothy n'avait pas compris l'attitude qu'avait eue le jeune homme et elle s'inquiétait grandement de l'état psychologique du garçon. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte mais n'entendit rien. Elle frappa alors le bois de deux petits coups, simplement pour prévenir de sa future intrusion.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à le retrouver debout au milieu de la pièce vu qu'il ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses et que son oreille était aiguisée à tout son l'environnant, elle fut très surprise de voir Heero roulé en boule sur son lit en train de dormir d'un sommeil qui semblait tourmenté. Ce qui la frappa le plus était qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé à alors que sa seule présence derrière la porte aurait dû déclencher le système d'alarme du jeune homme. Ceci ne fit que confirmer ses doutes et elle s'empressa de le réveiller.

Mais elle avait à peine posé sa main sur l'épaule de Heero que celui-ci l'attrapa par le coup d'une main sortie de nulle part, exerçant un poids suffisant pour la faire basculer sur le sol et braqua son revolver de son autre main.

Dorothy lança un regard désespéré à Heero qui serrait de plus en plus son emprise. La jeune fille tenta d'articuler quelque chose mais aucun son ne pu franchir ses lèvres. Elle se croyait perdue lorsqu'elle sentit la pression sur sa gorge diminuer considérablement. Elle plongea alors son regard dans les yeux bleus de Heero qui éloigna son arme de son visage en murmurant :

« Comment es-tu entrée dans ma chambre ? »

C'en fut trop pour la jeune fille. Elle fronça les sourcils et, voyant qu'il était toujours à califourchon sur elle, elle le poussa fortement pour se dégager et le fit passer à côté d'elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, » lui lança Dorothy.

Il ne donna comme réponse qu'un regard troublé.

« Non, » continua Dorothy. « Je veux que tu me répondes en paroles. Je veux des explications. Ça suffit ces regards qui veulent tout dire et rien dire à la fois. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'explique ? »

« Bordel Heero ! » s'énerva la jeune fille. « Tu ne m'as même pas entendu entrer dans cette pièce. Et la base ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu rester ? Tu veux toujours voir les conséquences désastreuses de ton travail et- »

« Il y avait quelqu'un. »

Dorothy s'arrêta soudainement de gesticuler de gesticuler et posa sur Heero un regard confus.

« Quoi ? »

Le jeune homme se releva et alla s'asseoir sur son lit où Dorothy vint le rejoindre. Malgré le fait que son regard exprimait une grande détresse, le reste de son visage n'en laissait rien paraître. Ses yeux pleins d'incertitude se posèrent sur son revolver qu'il n'avait pas lâché et le souvenir de sa dernière rencontre le rattrapa.

« Il a tiré sur moi, » pensa tout haut Heero. « Mais il n'avait pas de balles. »

« Heero, » l'interrompit Dorothty. « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. Raconte-moi tout depuis le début. »

Heero, le regard toujours fixé sur son arme, fit glisser celle-ci sous son oreiller et posa ses yeux sur le mur en face de lui en commençant son récit.

« J'avais fini mon travail et j'allais sortir, mais j'ai entendu du bruit. Il y avait ce type qui jouait dans le panneau électrique. Il m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas faire sauter la base parce que c'était son travail. Il m'a tiré dessus mais son chargeur était vide. Ensuite, on s'est battu et il m'a volé le détonateur. »

« Tu délires ! » s'exclama la jeune fille. « Comment il a pu te voler le détonateur à toi ? Tu as des réflexes tout droit sortis de l'enfer ! »

« Justement, et je ne l'ai pas senti. On s'est éloigné et c'est là que j'ai vu que le détonateur était dans sa main et non dans ma poche. »

Un silence s'abattit sur eux, Heero perdu dans ses songes alors que Dorothy attendait la suite avec impatience.

« Et ? » finit par dire la jeune fille.

Heero la fixa un moment d'un air agacé, honteux d'avoir à avouer son échec alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu comprendre sans qu'il ait à prononcer une seule parole.. Alors, dans un simple murmure, il finit par dire :

« Il a fait sauté la base. »

Elle resta abasourdie pendant un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais Heero ne lui laissa pas le temps de sortir un son.

« Je te dis qu'il a fait sauter la base et que je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. J'ai complètement échoué ma mission et je t'interdis d'en parler à Zechs. »

« Mais son Excellence m'a déjà posé des questions sur toi. »

« Il n'insistera pas si tu ne lui dit rien. Je le connais, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de sournois. »

Elle prit un instant pour bien analyser les paroles de Heero. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un robot doté d'émotions qu'il s'efforçait de cacher au plus profond de lui. Mais ce côté mécanique, qui était, il faut le dire, un peu exagéré, n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais rencontré quiconque capable de rivaliser avec cette machine qu'était Heero Yuy. Et un tel homme s'était manifesté en la personne de cet étranger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » lui demanda Dorothy.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » répondit Heero. « Je vais continuer ce que je fais depuis mes dix ans en oubliant cette histoire. De toute façon, je ne le reverrai sans doute jamais, je n'ai donc plus de raison de me préoccuper de ça. »

La véracité de ses dernières paroles fit naître une certaine tristesse chez Heero, sentiment qu'il n'avait ressenti que le jour où… Mais pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Non, il devait se concentrer sur sa mission et ne surtout pas se laisser avoir par des choses aussi futiles que les sentiments.

Alors que cette pensée occupait son esprit, il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix de Dorothy qui n'avait rien perdu des changements qui s'étaient effectués dans ses prunelles, son visage n'affichant toujours rien.

« Son Excellence a demandé à te voir. Je crois qu'il a une nouvelle mission pour toi. »

Heero se contenta de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre, sortit et prit la direction de la grande salle, suivi de Dorothy. En arrivant dans la pièce, il se retrouva entouré de tous les membres de l'organisation, mais ne fit pas attention à eux, se dirigeant directement vers la table sur laquelle son patron était penché.

« Tu voulais me voir, Zechs, » lui demanda-t-il sans faire de manière.

« Oui, Heero. Tout d'abord, félicitation pour ton beau travail de cette nuit. J'ai déjà eu des échos, tu as fait un véritable carnage, comme toujours. »

Vu le manque de réaction de la part de son interlocuteur, Zechs continua.

« Mais maintenant, ça suffit avec les bases militaires. J'ai une mission d'un tout autre genre à te confier. »

« Où m'envoies-tu cette fois ? » demanda Heero.

« A Rome. »

* * *

**Quartier général MI6, Londres, 18h00**

Duo était de retour au quartier général après un appel de Hilde qui le priait de cesser de bouder et de revenir. Il fut bien obligé d'obéir, sachant bien que ce que la jeune femme lui demandait était à la base un ordre de Wufei et que celui-ci était déjà assez remonté contre lui pour ne pas avoir besoin d'allonger la liste.

En arrivant dans le bureau de la charmante secrétaire, Duo retrouva toute sa bonne humeur grâce au merveilleux sourire de Hilde. Mais ils furent rapidement interrompus par une voix qui hurlait dans l'interphone.

« Hilde, » résonna la voix de Wufei dans la machine. « Dites à 007 de venir dans mon bureau immédiatement ! »

Il ne fallut rien de plus à Duo pour le faire s'exécuter. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était devant son chef, un grand sourire fendant son visage.

« Arrêtez de me sourire aussi bêtement, 007, » lui dit sèchement Wufei.

« Et toi, arrête de te comporter comme un rustre avec moi. C'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas. »

Wufei se contenta de lui lancer un regard meurtrier sans répondre, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il ne voulait pas que ce détail se sache, mais il connaissait Duo bien avant de prendre le poste qu'il occupait maintenant. Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés vers l'âge de dix ans. Wufei vivait avec ses parents dans une petite maison de Londres et Duo, pauvre orphelin, traînait dans le même quartier, se réfugiant où il pouvait et les parents de Wufei lui offraient de temps en temps l'hospitalité.

Avant de devenir le chef de cette division, Wufei n'était qu'un fonctionnaire de bureau qui travaillait pour le gouvernement de Sa Majesté. Il avait été recruté alors qu'il occupait cette place grâce à ses excellents résultats et à ses aptitudes à diriger des projets et à élaborer des plans.

Les deux enfants s'étant perdus de vue durant l'adolescence, Duo n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son ancien ami depuis pas mal de temps et avait été recruté lui aussi, mais pour devenir agent secret. Après une longue formation, il avait été introduit au MI6 et avait fait la rencontre de Hilde qui lui avait fait rencontrer son nouveau patron.

Quelle surprise s'était emparée des deux hommes quand ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face après plusieurs années de séparation. Duo avait tout de suite voulu démontrer sa joie de revoir Wufei, mais celui-ci lui avait clairement fait comprendre que leur ancienne amitié faisait partie du passé et que personne ne devait soupçonner un quelconque favoritisme, fondé ou pas, de sa part face à un de ses agents.

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué, » continua Wufei, « que tu ne dois pas agir avec moi aussi familièrement. On pourrait jaser et je tiens à ma place. »

« Alors regarde ce qu'on va faire, » lui répondit Duo. « Je retiens mes familiarités envers toi et tu arrêtes de me coller Relena dans les pattes dans mes missions. Je comprends que ça t'amuse de me torturer, mais elle est dangereuse et elle a presque fait échouer ma mission à Vienne. »

« Mais Duo, tu as échoué ta mission, et en beauté même. Tu as fais exactement le contraire de ce que tu devais faire. »

« Oui, mais c'était de sa faute. Alors, marché conclu ? »

Il dit ces derniers mots en tendant la main à Wufei. Celui-ci considéra un moment ce que le jeune homme lui proposait et mit sa main dans celle qu'on lui présentait. Il la retira ensuite et reprit la parole.

« Agent 007, je vous ai fait venir pour vous confier une autre mission. Vous partez pour Rome demain à la première heure. Une de nos sources nous a fait savoir qu'un homme appartenant à cette organisation terroriste y était ou devrait y être dans les prochains jours. Vous devez trouver le plus d'informations sur lui et sur sa bande et nous les communiquer par le biais de Winner qui viendra vous rejoindre dans quelques jours. »

« Chouette ! Et pour ce qui est de Relena ? »

« Elle restera ici, je lui trouverai du travail à faire. Mais elle ne va sûrement pas apprécier. »

« Et alors, on s'en fous ! »

« Bon, allez-vous en. Et surtout, pas de bêtise cette fois. »

Duo se retira, soulagé de pouvoir partir sans la greluche de service. Il se présenta au bureau d'Hilde, un grand sourire imprimé sur son visage.

« Eh bien ! » dit-elle. « On est de meilleure humeur que tout à l'heure. »

« Et comment ! Je pars seul, libre comme l'air, pas de petite peste stupide pour me gâcher la vie ! »

« Mademoiselle, » résonna la voix de Wufei dans l'interphone. « Veuillez rappeler à 007 de passer au laboratoire. Trowa a de nouvelles inventions à lui donner pour sa mission. »

« Message reçu, je pars donc. Ma chère Hilde, vous me manquerez atrocement. J'espère que vous serez toujours libre à mon retour. J'aurais le cœur brisé si je vous retrouvais avec un mari et des enfants. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, Duo, » répondit la secrétaire, toujours aussi amusée de ce petit jeu entre eux. « Je ferai de mon mieux pour repousser tous ces prétendants qui n'attendent qu'une occasion pour me sauter dessus. »

Duo lui sourit et s'éloigna en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le laboratoire de Trowa qui était le concepteur de gadgets de l'agence et qui avait la réputation de passer sa vie dans son laboratoire.

« Salut Trowa ! » s'écria Duo en entrant dans la pièce. « Il paraît que tu as des nouveaux jouets pour moi. »

« Un peu de calme M. Maxwell, » dit un homme de grande taille qui sortit de derrière un panneau blanc. Ses yeux verts le fixaient à travers une grande mèche de cheveux châtains. « Arrêtez de hurler, je ne suis pas une de vos admiratrices et il y a des gens qui travaillent ici. Bon, suivez-moi. »

Trowa alla vers une belle voiture décapotable flambant neuve de couleur argentée et s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle, accompagné de Duo.

« Voici votre nouvelle voiture. Comme à l'ordinaire, missiles cachés dans les phares que vous actionnez grâce aux commandes à l'avant, siège éjectable et téléguidage par cette montre. J'ai également installé un système de reconnaissance digitale sur les poignés, ce qui fait que personne en dehors de vous ne peut entrer dans cette voiture… Ne touchez pas à ça ! »

En effet, Duo n'écoutait qu'à moitié les explications de Trowa et jouait avec un stylo qui traînait sur une table.

« Ceci, » continua l'inventeur, « dissimule une bombe qui s'enclenche en appuyant sur le poussoir trois fois et qui annule l'opération en répétant cette opération. Vous avez un temps de battement de quatre secondes avant que la bombe n'explose. Ne touchez pas à ça ! »

C'était au tour d'un téléphone portable comportant plusieurs fonctions inusitées de se faire tripoter par Duo au lieu que ce dernier se concentre sur ce que lui disait Trowa. Celui-ci lui arracha des mains l'objet et lui lança un mauvais regard, fatigué de ce comportement insouciant qu'arborait le jeune homme.

« Vous pouvez vous concentrer un moment ? Je n'aime pas me répéter et j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous expliquer le fonctionnement de mes inventions que je ne reverrais jamais. J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir reconfigurer une nouvelle voiture chaque fois que Wufei vous envoie en mission. »

« A t'entendre parler, on dirait que je bousille une voiture par mission. »

« Ce n'est pas exagéré, » dit Trowa d'un ton très froid.

« Alors comment ça se fait qu'à ma mission à Vienne, j'ai du prendre un taxi parce que tu ne m'avais pas donner de véhicule de promenade ? »

« Parce que tu es parti pour Vienne avant que j'ai eu le temps d'équiper une autre voiture et qu'il ne me restait absolument rien de la dernière que tu as oublié dans une explosion. C'est toujours pareil, tu traites les voitures comme tu traites les femmes.»

Duo se sentait un peu confus, mais il savait que Trowa ne lui en voulait pas autant qu'il essayait de le faire croire. L'inventeur finit tout de même par lui donner les clés de la voiture et lui confia le stylo, après quoi il lui présenta un troisième objet.

« Voici une ceinture dont la boucle cache un câble de dix mètres qui peut supporter le poids d'une personne. »

« Tu sais que tu me fais vraiment rire quand tu essais d'être détaché envers moi en me vouvoyant… Mais s'il doit supporter plus d'une personne ? »

Trowa avait compris l'allusion de Duo et poussa un soupir exaspéré, voyant que le jeune homme ne changerait jamais.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé utile de donner plus de résistance à cette ceinture parce que je sais de source sûre que Mademoiselle Peacecraft n'a pas le bonheur de vous accompagner. Et ça te permettra de rester un peu tranquille. »

« Écoute, Tro-man, » dit Duo qui commençait à en avoir assez des petits commentaires douteux de son interlocuteur. « Je ne suis pas un si grand débauché et je vais te le prouver. Si tu me donnes une ceinture qui peut porter deux personnes, je te promets de ne coucher avec aucune femme jusqu'à mon retour de mission. »

Trowa fixa sur Duo des yeux pleins d'étonnement, complètement incrédule à la proposition de l'agent secret.

« Tu n'y arriveras jamais, » lui répondit-il. « Et même si tu y parvenais, à quoi te servirait une ceinture pour deux ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne coucherai pas, pas que je ne sauverai pas des demoiselles en détresse. »

Trowa acquiesça, sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se retourna pour prendre la ceinture promise pour la donner à Duo.

« Si j'apprends que tu m'as roulé dans la farine, » l'avertit-il. « Je ne t'accorderais plus jamais la moindre faveur que tu oseras me demander. »

Même si le visage de l'inventeur n'exprimait rien, Duo comprit par le regard terrible fixé sur lui qu'il valait mieux pour lui de tenir sa promesse. Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir se défiler, il devait abandonner cette idée. Duo trouvait étrange, d'ailleurs, que cet homme qui passait le plus clair de son temps dans son laboratoire, arrivait à rester informé de tout ce qui se passait en rapport avec l'agence et ses agents.

Et il le regardait toujours, mais ce regard posé sur lui devint soudain plus doux et, alors que Duo commençait à s'éloigner, un petit sourire prit place sur le visage de Trowa qui lui lança un simple : « Reviens entier, Duo. » L'agent ne répondit rien, mais avait senti toute l'amitié que le jeune homme lui portait dans ces trois mots et partit le cœur léger.

« Maintenant que j'ai mes jouets, » se dit-il. « En route pour Rome. »

_

* * *

-fin du chapitre 3

* * *

_

_**Note de l'auteur** : _Voilà donc le troisième chapitre qui annonce l'action principale de cette histoire. Cette histoire est super motivante à écrire et je fais tout pour qu'elle soit motivante à lire pour vous, chers lecteurs. Je me mets de ce pas au chapitre 4 qui, je le souhaite, vous plaira autant, sinon plus que les précédents. Merci de vos encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir.

_**Réponses aux reviews** :_

**Hakano32 : **Je trouve ça super d'avoir pu te faire aimer le monde de James Bond alors que tu n'aimes pas les films. Pour ce qui est de Relena avec Duo, disons qu'elle est là juste pour tout compliquer avec ses interventions qui se trouvent à être souvent dangereuses… Et tu n'es pas la seule qui a failli mourir en lisant ça, mais je l'ai fait exprès. Il faut choquer le public (oui, mais y a des limites, je sais) Tu aimes peut-être Relena quand elle est homo, moi, je ne l'aime jamais, aucune exception possible, à moins qu'elle se décide à mourir pour de bon, mais… Je tiens à te dire aussi que cette histoire n'est pas basée sur un des films existants et c'est, en quelque sorte, mon propre film de James Bond. J'en suis encore plus fière. Donc merci de suivre cette histoire, en espérant que la suite t'aura autant plu.

**Heiji : **Eh bien, la voilà la suite. Je sais que je ne publie pas aussi vite que toi et que tu n'as pas le bonheur que j'ai de lire les chapitres à l'avance, mais je suis très chichiteuse et je tiens à faire tout comme il faut, peut-être trop même… C'est sûr que la rencontre de Heero et Duo devait être explosive, mais je suis certaine que tu ne pensais pas qu'elle le serait dans le sens propre du terme ! Et puis, Relena, comme je le disais à Hakano32, je cherche un peu à provoquer et je crois, d'après les commentaires que j'ai reçus, que j'ai réussi. Et j'avoue que la phrase des formes gracieuses me trottait dans la tête et je suis contente de lui avoir trouvé une place dans cette histoire. Toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise, pourvu que ça continue.

**Yuya chan : **Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est très plaisant de savoir que tout ce travail est apprécié. Je crois que Relena est dans tous mes reviews, ça me fait énormément rire parce que j'ai vraiment tout fait pour la faire paraître sous sa forme la plus ridicule. C'est pas de ma faute, elle m'exaspère. Et c'est vrai qu'elle fait une piètre espionne et je m'étais dit que ça aurait été un bon moyen de me débarrasser d'elle, mais j'ai d'autres projets encore plus diaboliques et je ne me gênerais pas pour les exécuter. Je ne t'en dit pas plus, il faudra lire pour savoir de quoi je parle.


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : On est vraiment obligé de le dire à chaque fois ? De toute façon, ils appartiennent à personne alors c'est pas la peine de se torturer pour rien. Bref, les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas et le personnage de James Bond appartient à Ian Flemming tandis que les autres personnages faisant partie du monde de James Bond, je sais pas à qui ils appartiennent mais je peux vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi non plus.

Titre : Demain ne sera pas

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Duo Maxwell, l'agent secret 007 se voit confier la mission de mettre la main sur un dangereux criminel qui a la fâcheuse manie de semer des explosions.

Couples : 1x2, 2xR (ah ah, je rigole, vous allez comprendre)

Genre : James Bond, donc je dirais que c'est de l'action (ce que je vais essayer de rendre) et de la romance avec James Bond le bourreau des coeurs...

Rating : On va dire T, je me protège. Les films de James Bond classés dans la catégorie Action, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à mettre.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Je me suis basée sur le concept des films de James Bond. Ce sont les même personnages mais incarnés par les personnages de Gundam Wing. Sans vous dévoiler la distribution dès le début, je laisse les connaisseurs découvrir par eux même à qui j'ai subtilisé les G-Boys et Cie.

_Chapitre 4 _

**Hôtel Atlante, Rome, 20h00**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que Duo avait pris possession de sa suite dans cet hôtel situé en plein cœur de Rome et il venait de finir son inspection habituelle. En effet, chaque fois qu'il avait à séjourner dans un hôtel, il fouillait les placards et les tiroirs, regardait derrière les tableaux et dans le combiné du téléphone pour avoir la certitude de ne pas être sous écoute. Il en avait eu la confirmation après sa tournée des lieux et, vu l'heure et sachant qu'un casino attendait au rez-de-chaussée (1), il s'habilla d'un costume trois pièces et se prépara à descendre.

Mais avant de sortir, il prit le soin de coller un cheveu de sa frange à l'endroit où les deux portes du placard de la chambre se rejoignaient. Cette précaution de son cru lui servait à vérifier s'il était en terrain neutre ou pas. Si une personne quelconque venait fouiller sa chambre, aussi soigneuse soit-elle, le placard ayant été ouvert, le cheveu n'y serait plus. Une fois la manœuvre terminée, il prit le chemin de la sortie.

En descendant les somptueux escaliers, Duo entendait déjà les rires et les conversations qui animaient le rez-de-chaussée et qui risquaient de durer un bon moment. S'arrêtant au pied des escaliers, il balaya la salle de réception du regard et prit la direction du casino dès que celui-ci apparut dans son champ de vision.

Prenant place à une table qu'un des joueurs venait de quitter, il se retrouva face à une très belle femme qui semblait être la meilleure de l'assemblée. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire auquel elle répondit. On leur passa des cartes et la partie commença. La jeune femme misa et Duo la suivit. Tout en ne se lâchant pas du regard, ils demandèrent chacun une carte supplémentaire. Après un moment de silence, elle montra son jeu qui avait toutes les chances de gagner, mais c'était sans compter le talent de Duo qui, en retournant ses cartes, se retrouva vainqueur. Elle jeta ses cartes avec rage sur la table alors que le croupier dit : « Madame perd, Monsieur gagne tout. »

Elle se leva, sans doute écoeurée d'avoir perdu tant d'argent d'un coup, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire un sourire charmeur à l'homme en face d'elle. Il avait peut-être gagné à ce jeu, mais elle en connaissait un autre auquel elle pourrait le battre. Duo commença à répondre à ses avances quand l'image de Trowa prit place dans son esprit. Il fit alors tout de suite marche arrière et mit un terme à cet échange de regard plus qu'incitateurs.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la salle de réception, un homme, tapis dans un coin, observait ses moindres gestes et ne le lâchait pas du regard. Mais Duo ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte que ce regard bleu le perçait à vouloir passer à travers son corps, bien trop occupé à s'éloigner de son ancienne partenaire de jeu. L'homme sortit de son immobilité et traversa la foule jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à quelques mètres de Duo.

Alors que ce dernier avait réussi à se défaire de la jeune femme qui devenait trop entreprenante pour sa promesse, il resta stupéfait en voyant à quelques mètres de lui le jeune terroriste de la base de Vienne qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant et qu'il ne pensait pas revoir.Une fois la surprise passée, il s'approcha de lui, affichant un sourire en coin, alors que le visage de son vis-à-vis n'exprimait absolument rien, et stoppa juste devant lui.

« Eh, bien, » commença Duo. « Comme on se retrouve. »

Aucune réponse ne vint, ce qui agaça fortement l'agent secret. Un serveur passa à côté d'eux et, remarquant que les deux hommes n'avaient pas de verre, il leur demanda :

« Désirez-vous boire quelque chose, Messieurs ? »

« Vodka-Martini, » répondit Duo. « Au shaker, pas à la cuillère. »

« Rien, » dit à son tour Heero sans qu'une émotion ne s'échappe du plus profond de son être.

L'homme repartit et apporta le verre à Duo. Pendant un long moment, ils ne firent que se fixer sans prononcer une seule parole, attendant que l'autre craque. Heero avait l'habitude d'avoir le contrôle sur les gens autour de lui, mais Duo était bien plus doué que lui sur ce point et réussit à faire cligner des yeux son opposant. Celui-ci s'en trouva fort déstabilisé et détourna la tête pour tenter de cacher la rougeur de honte qui lui montait tranquillement au visage pendant que Duo, content de lui, porta son verre à ses lèvres en souriant. Heero prit donc la parole, ne pouvant plus supporter une telle situation.

« Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? »

« Parce que tu refuses de me montrer tes émotions, » répondit Duo.

« C'est légèrement fait exprès, » dit Heero en fronçant les sourcils. « Et ne te sens pas privilégié, je fais ça avec tout le monde. »

« Oui mais je suis sûr que je suis le seul qui ait réussi à te provoquer. Vu ta tête, ça doit pas t'arriver souvent. »

« Hn… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

« Moi ? » s'écria Duo en riant. « Rien du tout, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je suis perturbé. Oui, voilà le mot qui convient, tu me perturbes, Duo ! »

« Je vois ça, » répondit l'agent secret avec un petit rire. « Et je suis si perturbant que tu t'es même souvenu de mon nom, ce qui me fait penser que je ne connais toujours pas le tien. Vraiment perturbant. »

« Je m'appelle Heero Yuy, mais si je te le dis, c'est seulement parce que je connais le tien et que j'avais donc un avantage sur toi. »

« Comme ça, on se retrouve au même point. Ton résonnement est valable pour quelqu'un de perturbé comme toi. »

« J'ai des questions à te poser et j'apprécierai que tu coopères. »

« Oui, faudrait pas te perturber davantage. »

« Tu ne peux pas arrêter avec ce mot ? »

« Quoi, ça te perturbe ? »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Après avoir lancé un regard mortel à Duo, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. L'agent secret se mit à rire en le regardant partir.

« Attends, je rigolais. » Mais il ne tenta rien pour le retenir. Toujours souriant, il porta son verre à ses lèvres et retourna au casino.

* * *

Plus tard, fatigué d'avoir dépouillé plusieurs orgueilleux qui refusaient de perdre face à un « petit morveux » mais qui n'avaient pas pu s'en sortir, Duo décida de remonter dans sa suite pour récupérer un peu de sommeil. Il salua quelques femmes qui lui faisaient de l'œil depuis un moment, contrôlant comme il le pouvait des hormones qui commençaient à se faire trop présentes en souhaitant que sa mission ne s'éternise pas trop longtemps.

« Pourquoi j'ai pas fermé ma gueule ? » se dit Duo en frappant son front de ses mains. Il pouvait dire que Trowa l'avait bien eu cette fois-ci et qu'une entorse à sa promesse lui coûterait gros. Il préférait donc éviter toute tentation et prit la décision de ne plus traîner aux bars et aux casinos, voire même de rester dans sa chambre en dehors du travail.

Il arriva devant la porte de sa suite, fit glisser la clé dans la serrure et entra en refermant la porte derrière lui. À peine se retrouva-t-il au milieu de l'entrée qu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui semblait que les objets avaient été déplacés, de peu certes, mais ils avaient bougé. Dégainant son arme, Duo la leva au niveau de son visage, prêt à passer à l'attaque au moindre signe de menace. Traversant les pièces une à une, il arriva devant sa grande penderie et vérifia si elle avait été ouverte. Le cheveu n'y était plus, c'était clair que quelqu'un était entré pendant son absence. Mais y était-il encore ?

Il resserra sa prise sur son revolver et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il poussa la porte légèrement entrouverte et aperçut Heero Yuy debout près de son lit. À cette vision, il baissa son arme, ne se sentant plus menacé, mais il ne pu empêcher ses yeux de vagabonder sur le corps du jeune homme en face de lui et son esprit d'avoir des pensées mal tournées. Heero était visiblement très mal à l'aise et n'osait pas engager la conversation. S'en rendant compte, Duo s'exclama :

« Alors, le perturbé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre :

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. J'ai des questions à te poser et tu vas y répondre de gré ou de force. »

« Ça va, j'ai compris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Qui es-tu, pour qui travailles-tu, que fais-tu ici ? »

Un petit sourire espiègle apparut sur le visage de Duo alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un fauteuil, invitant Heero à faire de même. Mais l'autre resta debout.

« Comme j'ai eu l'occasion de te le dire la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, je travaille pour une personne qui n'aimerait pas que son nom soit connu et je prends du bon temps au casino de cet hôtel en plumant tous ces pauvres imbéciles qui se croient plus forts que moi. »

Heero le regarda stupéfait. Il lui disait tout sans rien lui dire vraiment, merveilleuse façon d'esquiver les questions, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il avait besoin de connaître son ennemi, de savoir comment était fait l'homme qui pouvait le surpasser, ça le perturbait trop. Non, jamais plus il ne devait employer ce mot, jamais !

« Et toi, » continua Duo. « Pour qui travailles-tu ? A moins que tu sois ton propre patron, mais ça m'étonnerait. Les patrons envoient leurs larbins faire exploser des bases, ils n'y vont pas eux-mêmes au cas où il y ait des complications. Donc, de qui es-tu le larbin, Heero Yuy ? »

« Je ne suis le larbin de personne ! » hurla Heero, maintenant très énervé par le discours que lui tenait le natté.

Duo se mit à rire, fier d'avoir encore une fois fait réagir le garçon qui faisait tant d'efforts pour ne pas laisser paraître son trouble. Il rangea son revolver à l'arrière de son pantalon, se leva et alla se planter devant le jeune homme qui était resté debout. Ce dernier lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

« Peu importe ce que je dis, tu réagis au quart de tour. Je te fais de l'effet à ce point-là ? »

Mais Heero ne vit pas l'utilité de relever cette remarque, malgré sa véracité, et posa encore une question.

« Pourquoi agis-tu sans méfiance envers moi ? Tu me fais confiance ? »

Le sourire de Duo s'éteignit à ce mot de confiance qui avait tant abusé de lui depuis son enfance.

« Je ne fais confiance à personne. »

Le regard qu'avait Duo à cet instant effraya Heero qui s'était fait une image du jeune homme en face de lui tout ce qu'il y a de plus joyeuse et moqueuse. Cette nouvelle attitude lui faisait peur et il ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation bien plus troublante que la précédente. Et en plus, ce changement d'atmosphère le rendait tellement mal à l'aise qu'il n'osait plus poser les questions qu'il voulait éclaircir. Ils restèrent donc face à face en silence pendant un bon moment sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge.

Duo était totalement perdu dans ses pensées et avait presque oublié la présence de Heero dans la pièce. Il vagabondait dans ses souvenirs et sa tête tombait de plus en plus sur sa poitrine. Le terroriste commençait à s'inquiéter du comportement de l'agent secret et lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour le faire revenir à lui. En un éclair, il regretta ce geste parce qu'il se retrouva plaqué au sol avec un revolver collé à son front, fixé par des yeux déments.

Heero crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée, mais il n'arriva pas à se défendre alors qu'il avait été entraîné pour déjouer n'importe quelle attaque. Ces yeux violets qui étaient plongés dans les siens le tétanisaient au plus haut point et paralysaient son corps. Heureusement pour lui, Duo reprit le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps et lâcha Heero. Il s'éloigna de lui et rangea son arme.

« Bon, si tu n'as pas de questions à me poser auxquelles je puisse répondre sans me compromettre, je te demanderais de partir. »

Mais Heero ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il sentait une force qui l'empêchait de partir et ses pieds refusaient de bouger de là où ils étaient. Il se contenta donc de le fixer de ses yeux glacés en attendant de se faire sortir par la force. Mais Duo non plus ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Malgré ses paroles, il ne voulait pas que le garçon s'en aille. Une grande tension se dégageait de cet échange de regard, c'était insoutenable.

Heero commençait à avoir du mal à faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus courte. Une sensation qu'il ne connaissait pas le rongeait de l'intérieur et l'envie de se rapprocher de Duo se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Sans le lâcher des yeux, il remarqua que le jeune homme était placé entre le lit de la chambre et lui, position qui lui sembla être un signe du destin. Sa bouche était à peine entrouverte et semblait appeler la sienne, le tentant un peu plus. Et il ne pu se contenir d'avantage.

D'un seul coup, Heero poussa Duo sur le lit et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'agent secret, pris par surprise, crut tout d'abord à une attaque, mais comprit bien vite où le jeune homme voulait en venir et se laissa faire. Il entoura le coup du jeune homme de ses deux bras en mettant sa langue à contribution. C'était donc ça que Heero ressentait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et qui lui créait toutes ces drôles de sensations.

Les vêtements volèrent un à un hors du lit, les draps s'entortillèrent autour des deux corps dévêtus qui roulaient l'un au dessus de l'autre et vice versa. Leurs bouches scellées ne se détachaient que pour aller explorer le reste du corps de l'autre. Les cheveux de Duo se défirent soudainement de la tresse qui les retenait prisonniers et s'éparpillèrent autour des deux garçons tandis que les mains de Heero plongeaient dedans comme pour se nourrir de leur texture. C'était si agréable.

Le reste ne fut que gémissement et étreintes passionnées, ils partageaient un plaisir tout nouveau pour chacun d'eux et en étaient totalement submergés. Duo retomba totalement épuisé sur le lit, face au matelas, tentant du mieux possible de reprendre son souffle. À côté de lui, Heero, couché sur le dos, tremblait de tout son corps, n'ayant pas encore réalisé ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais il se sentait bien, trop bien même. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui avait tourné la tête vers lui et le regardait d'une façon indescriptible, ses yeux reflétant de la surprise, de la joie et de la peur.

Duo n'avait-il pas promis de ne pas coucher cette fois-ci ? La panique s'empara de lui, mais il se ressaisit en regardant Heero. Il avait promis de ne pas toucher de femme, mais il n'y avait aucune précision pour ce qui était des hommes. Cette pensée le rassura grandement et il se rapprocha de Heero qui le fixait, inquiet. Un baiser de la part de l'agent secret suffit à dissiper les craintes qui commençaient à se former dans l'esprit du garçon.

Dans une étreinte, Duo enfouit son visage dans le coup de Heero alors que celui-ci caressait les longs cheveux de son compagnon. Ils étaient si doux, si beaux, comme ceux de sa mère. Tiens, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une pensée heureuse concernant sa mère. Que ce passait-il dans sa tête pour qu'il se mette à réagir de la sorte ? Était-ce l'influence de ce garçon, collé à lui, qui semblait s'imprégner de son odeur comme si sa vie en dépendait ?

Mais soudain, un bruit bien connu des deux jeunes hommes retentit, les faisant sortir de leurs pensées alors qu'un grand bâtiment de la ville venait d'exploser. Duo regarda Heero droit dans les yeux, complètement ahuri, et murmura :

« C'est toi ? »

L'autre fit un signe affirmatif et, regardant la pendule de la chambre, il vit qu'il était 3h00, heure prévue du déclenchement de la bombe qu'il avait installée dans la journée.

* * *

**MI 6, 3h15**

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? » hurlait Wufei en sortant de son bureau suite à la visite de Quatre qui n'avait pas de très bonnes nouvelles à lui apprendre. « Pourquoi il y avait trois villes menacées et que l'on ne m'en a signalé qu'une ? Et d'abord, même si trois villes étaient concernées, Rome n'aurait pas dû avoir d'accident. Je vais tuer ce Maxwell ! »

« Du calme patron, » tentait de le raisonner Quatre. « Il a dû avoir un empêchement. »

« Oui, comme d'habitude. Il devait s'adonner à son passe-temps préféré et n'a pas jugé utile de se renseigner avant de passer à l'attaque. Quoi d'autre qu'une femme peut le faire oublier sa mission ? »

Ils arrivèrent dans le laboratoire pour faire un bilan de la situation. Trowa était déjà là et attendait les autres avec les données qu'on lui avait fait parvenir. Une fois tout le monde en place, il récapitula les événements.

« Alors, trois bombes ont explosé, une à Berlin, une à Tokyo et une à Rome. »

« A quoi il sert si on l'envoie sur place et que ça saute quand même. C'est pas possible d'être nymphomane à ce point ! »

« Mais il est pas nymphomane ! » s'écria Quatre scandalisé.

« En tout cas, » répondit Trowa aux plaintes de Wufei. « Je peux vous dire qu'il n'était pas en train de coucher avec une femme, il m'a promis de se tenir tranquille de ce côté. »

« Ben alors il est mieux d'avoir une sacrée bonne raison ! » renchérit Wufei qui en avait vraiment assez de toutes ces bêtises.

« Mais ce que je disais, c'est que les trois bombes ont explosé à des endroits stratégiques. Si on observe bien la chose, on remarque que ces trois villes sont les capitales des pays qui s'étaient alliés pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Je soupçonne un lien très fort avec cette période de l'histoire. »

« Ce n'est pas idiot, » ajouta Quatre. « Reste à savoir qui est derrière tout ça maintenant. »

« Ça c'est pas un problème, » dit Wufei. « Quatre, appelle cet imbécile de Maxwell, qu'il rentre par le premier avion, j'ai une autre mission pour lui. »

« Bien, chef. »

* * *

**Hôtel Atlante, Rome, 3h20**

Duo riait à gorge déployée. En fait, il faisait tout pour cacher ses craintes. Et une connerie de plus pour 007, Wufei allait vraiment le tuer cette fois-ci. Deux explosions laissées passées dans un même dossier, ça pourrait lui coûter cher. D'accord la première fois, c'était lui, mais là, il ne la soupçonnait même pas, cette explosion. Alors il riait et Heero était rassuré de ce rire. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la pièce et Duo calma son hilarité pour répondre d'une voix sensuelle en regardant Heero dans les yeux.

« Allo, Duo Maxwell à l'appareil. »

« Duo, c'est Quatre, et arrête de répondre au téléphone comme ça, imagine si ce n'était pas moi. Mais je m'écarte du sujet. Duo, tu dois revenir par le premier avion, ordre de Wufei. Il est vraiment furax mais il a une nouvelle mission pour toi et je crois que ce sera ta dernière chance pour ce dossier. »

« D'accord, je serai là le plus vite possible. »

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Heero qui n'avait rien perdu des paroles du jeune homme et qui était au désespoir. Duo vit la peur dans ses yeux alors, il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça tendrement.

« Je dois m'en aller mais je te promets que ce qui est en train de commencer entre nous n'est pas éphémère. Et tou à l'heure, c'était bien plus que ça et je ne veux pas te perdre. Mais je dois m'en aller pour le travail. Mon patron est très énervé et je vais y goûter cette fois-ci. Mais je reviendrais, je te le jure. »

Heero le serra très fort, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille même s'il savait qu'il ne lui avait pas menti. Il desserra son emprise sur lui et le laissa se préparer pour partir, la mort dans l'âme. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il ne voyait plus les choses sous cet angle, mais était-ce ça, l'amour ?

A suivre…

* * *

(1) L'hôtel Atlante possède bien des choses mais pas de casino. Seulement, les hôtels que James Bond fréquente sont souvent équipés de casinos qui font la joie de notre cher agent secret. Ne vous étonnez donc pas, si vous allez dans cet hôtel, de ne pas y trouver de casino, c'est normal.

Note de l'auteur : Oh la la ! Ce chapitre m'a tellement perturbé (et c'est le cas de le dire) que j'ai eu un énorme blocage qui a eu pour conséquence la précipitation du déclenchement du yaoi. En fait, j'avais prévu une scène de ce genre un peu plus tard dans l'histoire, mais comme James Bond est souvent expéditif, ben c'est fait. Je dois souligner la scène du « perturbé », j'y ai pensé longtemps et j'en suis très fière. Peut-être qu'elle ne fait rire que moi, mais au moins, elle fait rire quelqu'un ! Donc, je m'excuse pour le retard, mais j'ai eu une période très perturbante qui, j'espère, aura été bénéfique pour cette histoire.

_Réponses aux reviews_

**Heiji : **Je te le répète, même si tu vas me détester après ça, je ne pense pas mettre Trowa et Quatre ensemble, pardon. Et c'est vrai que j'ai accordé une pause Relena à Duo, mais ça risque de bientôt prendre fin, faut compliquer les choses dans la vie… En tout cas, merci de m'encourager comme tu le fais et je suis ravie que tu aimes cette histoire. A bientôt.

**Yuyu chan : **Tu voulais voir une confrontation entre Heero et Duo, je crois que tu es servie ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de recevoir un petit mot de toi à chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part et c'est très apprécié. J'espère que la suite aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes. A la prochaine.

**Yami Aku : **Je dois avouer qu'en faisant faire une telle promesse à Duo, j'avais des arrières pensées ! Et puis pourquoi aller voir des femmes quand il y a Heero ? En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise parce que moi, je l'adore. Et sache que je te pardonne d'avoir raté un chapitre. A plus.

**Crystal d'avalon : **Alors voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaira autant que le début. Merci pour ton review.

**Black Mirror : **Ouais, t'as raison, je suis totalement fourvoyée, mais je suis contente d'être fourvoyée puisque tu aimes mon ptit bébé ! Mais c'est sûr que si tu compares ça avec mes histoires de Buffy, y a une méchante évolution, mais j'avoue qu'avec LEF, je me suis mise à écrire des romans et je pense que ce n'est pas mauvais. En tout cas, merci de m'encourager, et j'espère que tu auras aimé la suite. Alors on se rappelle pour sortir et pour notre soirée LEF. Ciao.

-Ephemeris-


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : On est vraiment obligé de le dire à chaque fois ? De toute façon, ils appartiennent à personne alors c'est pas la peine de se torturer pour rien. Bref, les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas et le personnage de James Bond appartient à Ian Flemming tandis que les autres personnages faisant partie du monde de James Bond, je sais pas à qui ils appartiennent mais je peux vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi non plus.

Titre : Demain ne sera pas

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Duo Maxwell, l'agent secret 007 se voit confier la mission de mettre la main sur un dangereux criminel qui a la fâcheuse manie de semer des explosions.

Couples : 1x2, 2xR (ah ah, je rigole, vous allez comprendre)

Genre : James Bond, donc je dirais que c'est de l'action (ce que je vais essayer de rendre) et de la romance avec James Bond le bourreau des coeurs...

Rating : On va dire T, je me protège. Les films de James Bond classés dans la catégorie Action, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à mettre.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Je me suis basée sur le concept des films de James Bond. Ce sont les même personnages mais incarnés par les personnages de Gundam Wing. Sans vous dévoiler la distribution dès le début, je laisse les connaisseurs découvrir par eux même à qui j'ai subtilisé les G-Boys et Cie.

_Chapitre 5_

**Hôtel Atlante, Rome, 7h00**

Duo venait juste de quitter l'hôtel pour repartir là où il était attendu. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit de sa destination à Heero qui était resté avec lui le temps qu'il ramasse ses affaires. Même si le jeune terroriste lui avait accordé la plus grande confiance, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment au sujet de ce départ précipité et ne souhaitait qu'une chose ; qu'il revienne au plus vite.

Il sortit de la chambre qu'habitait Duo pour se rendre dans la sienne. À peine venait-il de refermer la porte que le téléphone sonna et qu'il alla décrocher.

« Bonjour Monsieur Yuy, » dit la voix dans le combiné. « Je suis très heureux du rapport que vous m'avez remis hier soir. Vous avez fait du bon travail, comme toujours. »

C'était Zechs dont le discours était déguisé au cas où la ligne soit sous écoute, et ce que ce code voulait dire, c'était que l'explosion qui avait été prévue avait eu le résultat escompté et que son patron était très content de Heero qui avait, encore une fois, fait aller ses jouets préférés avec grande maîtrise.

« Je vous envoie ma secrétaire pour qu'elle vous explique en quoi consistera le prochain rapport que je dois vous confier. Dorothy sera là dans la matinée. Bonne journée. »

Et il raccrocha. Dorothy allait donc arriver pour lui confier une nouvelle mission. Ça tombait bien, Heero sentait un grand besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et sa meilleure amie pourrait l'aider dans ses interrogations et ainsi lui éclaircir l'esprit. Mais pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, il fallait tout d'abord qu'il sache ce qu'étaient toutes ces émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et il devait arriver à déchiffrer les messages contradictoires qu'elles se hurlaient d'un côté à l'autre de son crâne.

Mais après cinq minutes de réflexions sur ce qu'il ressentait, il décida de laisser tomber de peur de devenir complètement fou. Et par chance, Dorothy arriva peu de temps après. Heero reçut d'abord un coup de téléphone de la réception, annonçant une jeune fille qui désirait monter. Il permit l'accès à sa chambre et elle se retrouva devant sa porte en quelques minutes. Elle n'eut pas besoin de frapper à la porte ou de s'annoncer car Heero, qui avait senti sa présence dès qu'elle fut arrivée à l'étage de sa chambre, lui ouvrit la porte tout de suite.

En se retrouvant face à face, Dorothy le trouva changé depuis leur dernier tête-à-tête, comme s'il s'était passé quelque événement tournant, ayant fait basculer sa vie entière. C'était la première fois également qu'il lui semblait heureux. Cette métamorphose la déconcerta et, pour cacher son trouble, elle tenta la plaisanterie.

« Alors comme ça, on s'envoie en l'air ? »

Une rougeur intense s'empara du visage de Heero qui se détourna pour cacher la honte qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'être découvert. D'un coup, il n'avait plus envie de parler de toute cette histoire. Dorothy, qui espérait simplement une réprimande de la part de son meilleur ami pour discours anti-mission s'en retrouva sans voix. Depuis quand parler de sexe en présence de Heero le rendait mal à l'aise ? Il n'avait quand même pas… mais non.

« Attends, je rigolais. Je te savais pas si puritain. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir, » répondit Heero, faisant toujours dos à la jeune fille. « Et ça n'a rien de drôle. »

C'était vraiment ça, Heero était devenu un homme et sans même lui en avoir parlé avant. Mais d'un autre côté, elle le considérait comme son petit frère ; un petit frère, c'est asexué, non ? Elle eut besoin du soutien du mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber. Cette idée lui paraissait si étrange, surtout venant de Heero, qu'elle ne trouvait rien à dire. Mais comme elle était curieuse de nature, elle posa quand même la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Avec qui ? »

Heero se retourna brusquement, franchement agacé par l'attitude de son amie.

« On est vraiment obligé de parler de ça ? »

Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qui l'avaient envahi et qu'il n'était pas très heureux du départ de Duo, il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet et étaler sa vie au grand jour. Mais Dorothy était très tenace et voulait savoir.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Qui ? » lui répondit Heero qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui demandait.

« Celle qui t'a volé ton innocence. »

À ces mots, Heero ouvrit des yeux effarés. D'abord, personne ne lui avait volé son innocence étant donné qu'il l'avait perdu depuis bien longtemps, et le _elle _était en fait un _lui. _Il se rendit alors compte de l'énormité de la chose et se sentit encore plus honteux. Comment allait-elle réagir, sa meilleur amie, en apprenant que celui qu'elle croyait immunisé à toute sociabilité, soit tombé amoureux d'un garçon. Parce que oui, il aimait Duo du plus profond de son être. Mais comme elle avait toujours été là pour lui et qu'il savait ses secrets en sécurité dans son oreille, il lui dit tout simplement :

« Il s'appelle Duo. »

Dorothy le regarda, incrédule. Déjà qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui réponde, il lui donnait le nom de la fille qui se trouvait à être un garçon. Mais ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

« Attends, tu dis Duo ? C'est pas le gars qui a fait explosé la base de Vienne ? »

« Si. »

« Mais Heero, tu te rends compte que tu as couché avec l'ennemi ? Et tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh non, je sens que ça va se finir en drame cette histoire. Tout ce que tu sais de lui c'est qu'il fait le même genre de travail que nous mais on ne connaît pas ses vraies intentions, et toi tu le laisses te sauter dessus. »

« En fait, c'est plutôt le contraire… »

« Chut ! Je n'ai pas besoin de détail. Mais je voudrais comprendre ce qui t'a poussé à faire une bêtise pareille, ça ne te ressemble pas de te compromettre comme ça. Et il ne faut surtout pas que son Excellence apprenne ce qui s'est passé, tu pourrais avoir des problèmes et- »

« Arrête de parler de ça ! Je t'en ai parlé parce que j'ai confiance en toi, mais ce n'était qu'à titre indicatif. Alors, si tu veux bien, parle-moi de ma prochaine mission. »

« Bon, d'accord. Alors, pour commencer, son Excellence tient à te féliciter pour ton travail parfait, comme d'habitude. Les trois bombes ont explosé exactement en même temps et ça a provoqué le résultat escompté. Maintenant, la dernière phase du plan va s'enclencher et nous croyions avoir été repérés par des agents secrets anglais dont un se trouverait dans cet hôtel. Ta mission est de le trouver et de récolter le plus d'informations sur lui et sur son agence pour arriver à les coincer ou à les empêcher de nous coincer. »

« Simple. De quoi a-t-il l'air ? »

« Aucune idée, ce sera à toi d'enquêter auprès des clients. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi, tu es le meilleur. Je dois repartir, mais je te contacterais dans les prochains jours. »

Et elle sortit, laissant Heero de nouveau seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Ce dernier se vêtit d'un costume noir et descendit pour commencer son inspection. Il avait un agent secret à dépister.

* * *

**MI 6, 10h15**

Dans le laboratoire de l'agence, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei épluchaient les dossiers et passaient en revue toutes les données. Le patron était toujours aussi furieux du manque de fiabilité de l'agent 007 et ruminait de sombres paroles dont personne n'aurait voulu en être l'inspiration. Quatre se battait avec les bandes vidéo des caméras de surveillance des deux bâtiments qui avaient explosés à Berlin et à Tokyo, regardant deux écrans à la fois, reculant, avançant, appuyant sur pause, quand il appela les autres et leur pointa quelqu'un sur les deux écrans qui étaient devant lui.

« Vous voyez cet homme, et celui-là. Je crois que c'est le même. »

Trowa se pencha pour mieux voir et distingua un homme brun aux cheveux en bataille qui semblait être plutôt bien bâti et qui fouillait dans un sac. Les deux silhouettes se ressemblaient trop et les circonstances étaient trop étranges pour ce que cette ressemblance ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Quatre se dirigea ensuite vers un ordinateur et commença à faire une recherche dans les fichiers de l'agence pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas déjà eu affaire à lui.

Il ne trouva aucun fichier sur lui, mais, dans le dossier d'un autre criminel, il trouva des photos de la dernière réception à laquelle il avait assisté. En arrière plan, on voyait l'homme qui figurait sur les bandes vidéo. Wufei s'approcha à son tour et reconnut l'endroit de la réception comme étant l'Hôtel Atlante, là où il avait envoyé Duo. Il en conclut que le poseur de bombes avait dû se rendre à Rome après être passé par Berlin et Tokyo et qu'il devait s'y trouver encore.

Wufei se jeta sur le téléphone et composa le numéro de l'Hôtel Atlante. Dès qu'il eut quelqu'un au bout du fil, il demanda le nom des clients qui avaient quitté l'hôtel depuis la veille. La réceptionniste, après avoir consulté son livre de réservation, répondit que seul Monsieur Maxwell était parti le matin même en laissant la consigne de ne pas toucher à sa suite car il allait revenir. Ce renseignement permit au patron de s'assurer que le poseur de bombes se trouvait toujours dans l'hôtel et que son agent l'avait quitté.

« Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre 007. »

* * *

Duo débarqua dans le bureau de Hilde, mais il regretta tout de suite ce geste qu'il avait commis sans précaution. Une sangsue se jeta sur lui en hurlant.

« Duo, vous êtes de retour ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué. Je vous interdis de partir sans moi à présent. Votre absence a été un vrai calvaire. »

« Relena, tu veux bien me lâcher. »

Mais elle ne lâchait pas. Duo lança un regard désespéré à Hilde qui se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire. Déjà qu'il allait se taper la plus grande engueulade de sa vie, il n'avait même pas le temps d'arriver qu'il se faisait attaquer par le pot de colle géant.

« Dites-moi Duo, vous préférez le diable en colère ou le pot de colle amoureux ? » lui dit Hilde calmement.

« Définitivement, le diable en colère. Au moins, je sais pourquoi je me fais engueuler, mais ça, » il regarda Relena, toujours pendu à son bras et qui le regardait en souriant bêtement. « Je n'ai pas mérité ça. »

Mais Hilde restait assise sur sa chaise, le regardant essayer de se défaire de l'emprise de la jeune fille sans rien faire pour l'aider. Duo en eut assez.

« J'ai un secret à raconter. Si tu m'en défais, je te le dis. »

Au simple mot de secret, elle s'était déjà levée et parlait à Relena pour qu'elle s'en aille. Elle savait employer les bons mots pour la faire partir. Il faut avouer que depuis que Relena était entrée dans l'agence, elle travaillait souvent avec Hilde et que celle-ci avait eu tout le temps de comprendre le fonctionnement de cet être étrange qu'était Relena. Elle savait donc exactement quoi dire pour se débarrasser d'elle à tout moment. Même Wufei appelait sa secrétaire à l'aide quand il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Une fois le monstre dehors du bureau, Hilde se rassit sur sa chaise et fixa Duo dans les yeux, l'encourageant à dévoiler son secret. Il s'assit à son tour sur le bureau et lâcha comme une bombe. »

« Je suis amoureux. »

D'abord, elle resta silencieuse sans qu'un trait de son visage ne change, comme si elle analysait ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ensuite, elle fronça les sourcils et dit, sur un ton de reproche :

« Pourquoi tu me racontes n'importe quoi ? Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente, surtout pour utiliser mes compétences. »

« Mais je ne te mens pas, je suis vraiment amoureux. »

« Ah oui ? Alors comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Elle s'appelle… oh pardon, l'habitude, _il _s'appelle Heero. »

Hilde ne crut pas plus cette phrase qu'elle n'avait cru la première, mais après observation minutieuse du visage en face d'elle et de l'expression qu'il affichait, ses doutes sur la véracité de ses propos s'estompèrent. Ce n'était pas une expression de séducteur qu'il affichait, non, son visage rayonnait de bonheur et ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état et se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment amoureux. C'est à cet instant que le _il_ ressurgit de la phrase de Duo.

« Il ? Tu veux dire que c'est un homme ? »

« Ouais, et alors ? Ça te dérange ? »

« Non, pas du tout, j'ai juste un peu de mal à m'imaginer Duo Maxwell, le tombeur de ces dames, avec un homme. »

Duo allait répliquer quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et que Trowa apparut. Dans sa promenade, Relena était allée au laboratoire et avait exprimé sa joie d'avoir vu Duo dans le bureau de Hilde et Wufei avait envoyé Trowa chercher « cet imbécile qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser au lieu de travailler ». A la vue du regard perplexe de Duo, le scientifique dit :

« Relena t'a dénoncé. »

« Saleté ! » s'écria Duo. « Pas moyen d'avoir la paix dans cette agence ! »

Trowa l'attrapa par le bras et le fit sortir de la pièce. Duo suivit docilement, sachant sa position délicate et se rendant bien compte que la récréation était finie. Au tournant d'un couloir, il se fit plaquer contre le mur par Trowa qui le regarda droit dans les yeux pour y déceler le moindre mensonge de sa part. Duo comprit très vite ce que voulait savoir le scientifique et répondit à son interrogation muette tout de suite.

« Ce n'était pas une femme, je t'assure. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a déconcentré alors, si tu n'as pas couché ? »

« Attends, j'ai jamais dis que je n'avais pas couché, je n'ai pas couché avec une femme, nuance. »

Trowa semblait très contrarié, il n'était pas fier de lui, s'étant fait avoir par l'enfant qu'était Duo.

« Disons que ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre. »

« Mais tu n'avais donné aucune instruction pour ce qui est des hommes. Et en fait, je n'y avais pas du tout pensé et je commençais à paniquer avec toutes ces femmes autour de moi qui me voulaient, et je l'ai vu. »

« Bon ça va, je ne veux pas de détail. Suis-moi. »

Vraiment un enfant.Trowa lâcha Duo et l'entraîna à sa suite. L'agent secret fut soulagé, mais la pression se rabattit sur lui à la pensée qu'il allait devoir affronter un poisson beaucoup plus gros : Wufei !

Il entra dans le laboratoire pas rassuré du tout. Il regarda Quatre qui lui fit un petit sourire de compassion et ne s'en sentit pas mieux. Quand Wufei le vit, il se leva, tentant de se contenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Bon retour au pays, 007. Vous vous doutez sans doute que je ne suis pas du tout content de votre attitude- »

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » murmura Quatre à Duo, coupant par la même occasion la parole à Wufei.

« C'est pas une fille. »

« Comment, c'est pas une fille, » s'écria l'informateur. « C'est un garçon ? »

« Ça suffit vous deux ! » hurla Wufei. « Je disais, 007, que je n'ai aucune raison d'être clément à votre égard, mais, selon ce que nous avons découvert, même si vous aviez pu empêcher l'explosion qui a eu lieu à Rome, vous n'auriez pas pu empêcher les deux autres. »

« Quoi, il y a eu deux autres explosions ? »

« Oui, une à Berlin et une à Tokyo. Nous travaillons en ce moment sur les intentions de ces terroristes, mais nous connaissons l'endroit où se trouve le poseur de bombe. Il s'agit du même qui est à l'origine de la destruction des bases militaires que nous avons déjà traitée. Votre mission est de retrouver ce terroriste qui est à Rome dans le même hôtel que vous et que vous l'éliminiez. »

En disant ceci, il passa à Duo la photo qu'ils avaient trouvée quelques heures plus tôt. Un visage y était encerclé et Duo reconnut sans difficulté le visage de Heero.

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Relena's return ! Non, je sais, je suis cruelle, mais ça me démangeait. Et pensez qu'elle se rend plus ridicule à chaque apparition et ça, j'aime ça. Sinon, je sais que je vais me faire taper sur les doigts pour avoir fini mon chapitre comme ça, mais il faut mettre du suspense dans la vie… Ça va, rangez vos matraques, je m'excuse. Le prochain chapitre devrait être explosif, pleins de surprises vous attendent.

_Réponses aux reviews_

**Black Mirror : **Je suis super heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire parce que moi, je tripe full à l'écrire. C'est mon bébé ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux, la pomme a bien mûri et est rendue une grande fille (au sens figuré, je sais bien) et arrive à faire des bonnes choses selon les enseignements de son maître corbeau. Donc merci de m'encourager et merci pour ton review. En passant, mon esprit commence à cogiter et j'ai peut-être des idées pour le réveil de Heero… On s'en reparlera. Ciao.

**Yuya chan : **Je suis très contente que la scène du perturbé t'ait plu parce que j'y pensais depuis très longtemps et je suis finalement arrivée au moment idéal pour la mettre. Je crois que c'est la meilleure scène que j'ai écrite de toute ma carrière et j'en suis très fière. Pour ce qui est des confrontations entre Heero et Duo, une autre est prévue pour bientôt, au prochain chapitre ou bien celui qui suivra, ça dépendra de ce qui sortira en écrivant. Encore merci de me suivre si fidèlement et à bientôt.

**Naia : **Merci beaucoup pour ton review, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire te plaît, c'est génial. J'espère que la suite aura été digne de tes attentes. A la prochaine.

**Crystal d'Avalon : **Effectivement, Duo n'a aucune idée de ce que je lui réserve et il en voir de toutes les couleurs. Je sais que je le martyrise, mais je l'aime. Bref, merci pour ton petit mot et merci de me lire, j'apprécie beaucoup. A plus.

**Shima-chan : **Heureuse de te revoir ! Et heureuse que cette histoire te plaise. Et je suis d'accord avec toi que le truc du martini est complètement débile, mais James Bond dit ça dans tous les films, il fallait que je le mette aussi, question d'authenticité… Il est certain qu'ils nous cachent chacun des choses, mais ça, c'est la touche d'authenticité de Gundam Wing. Fallait mettre les deux ! Et surtout, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie pas Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité, mais nous sommes très occupé en ce moment et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous réunir pour en parler et pour mettre les choses au point. Mais elle n'est pas en suspend, elle mijote dans nos tête… Encore merci et à bientôt j'espère.

**Babou : **Je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise. Il est certain que la relation de Heero et Duo est plutôt délicate à cause de leur métier respectif, mais tu vas voir, j'ai un petit plan diabolique en tête qui va casser la baraque. Pour Relena, je l'écris comme je la perçois, c'est-à-dire comme une courge et Wufei m'a toujours paru infect. D'ailleurs, j'adore cette expression et je suis très d'accord avec. Et si tu aimes les confrontations, il y en a une autre qui devrait arriver dans le prochain chapitre ou le suivant dépendamment de comment l'inspiration vient. Encore merci et à bientôt j'espère.

**Heiji : **Pardon pour Quatre et Trowa, pardon, pardon… Mais dans mon autre, ils sont ensemble, ça compense non ? Bon, j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi et au lieu, je te remercie grandement de ton soutien moral côté vie et côté fanfics. Très heureuse que je perturbé t'ait plu, en fait, il a fait fureur, c'est la joie ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi qu'il ne faut pas laisser Relena lâchée en pleine nature et envoyer Heero pour la tuer. Non, je rigole, mais tu m'as donné une idée… Allez à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : On est vraiment obligé de le dire à chaque fois ? De toute façon, ils appartiennent à personne alors c'est pas la peine de se torturer pour rien. Bref, les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas et le personnage de James Bond appartient à Ian Flemming tandis que les autres personnages faisant partie du monde de James Bond, je sais pas à qui ils appartiennent mais je peux vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi non plus.

Titre : Demain ne sera pas

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Duo Maxwell, l'agent secret 007 se voit confier la mission de mettre la main sur un dangereux criminel qui a la fâcheuse manie de semer des explosions.

Couples : 1x2, 2xR (ah ah, je rigole, vous allez comprendre)

Genre : James Bond, donc je dirais que c'est de l'action (ce que je vais essayer de rendre) et de la romance avec James Bond le bourreau des coeurs...

Rating : On va dire T, je me protège. Les films de James Bond classés dans la catégorie Action, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à mettre.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Je me suis basée sur le concept des films de James Bond. Ce sont les même personnages mais incarnés par les personnages de Gundam Wing. Sans vous dévoiler la distribution dès le début, je laisse les connaisseurs découvrir par eux même à qui j'ai subtilisé les G-Boys et Cie.

_Chapitre 6_

**MI 6, 11h30**

« Avez-vous compris votre mission, 007 ? »

Duo ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait. S'il devait tuer l'homme qu'il y avait sur la photo, ça voulait dire qu'il devait tuer Heero. Mais agir ainsi serait faire violence à ses croyances. On ne tue pas ceux qu'on aime ! Et les autres qui le regardaient, attendant sa réponse.

« 007, acceptez-vous cette mission qui consiste à tuer l'homme figurant sur la photo que vous avez entre les mains ? »

« P…pourquoi faut-il le tuer ? » dit Duo dans l'espoir de peut-être faire changer d'avis Wufei. Mais détourner Wufei de ses idées premières est une lourde tâche qui ne s'exécute pas si facilement que ça et Duo n'était pas du tout en position de négocier.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions ici et il serait dans votre intérêt d'y répondre. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous ne nous avez pas été d'une grande aide dans toute cette affaire et que votre collaboration est plus que souhaitée. Alors, acceptez-vous ? »

Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer avec ses airs de grand chef. Bon d'accord, c'était le grand chef, mais Duo ne considérait pas cette raison comme suffisante pour s'adresser à lui de la sorte.

« Mais, » renchérit l'agent secret. « Il n'est pas nécessaire de le tuer. Enfin, regardez-le, il n'a pas l'air méchant. Et vous êtes sûrs de vos informations ? Parce que peut-être que vous m'envoyez assassiner un innocent dont la mort me restera sur la conscience pour le reste de ma vie. »

Et il tentait de justifier l'idée qu'il ne fallait pas aller le tuer même s'il savait pertinemment que Heero n'était en rien innocent et qu'il n'était pas pris comme bouc émissaire dans cette histoire, mais il devait tout tenter pour éviter un drame. Mais Wufei lui coupa la parole pour arriver à dire quelque chose.

« L'information vient de Quatre. Si vous ne croyez pas notre meilleur recherchiste, je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire de vous. »

« Mais vous avez bien vérifié ? Il est très possible qu'il s'agisse d'un type qui essaie de nous berner en prenant l'apparence de Heero mais sans être lui. »

« Heero ? » dit Trowa dont le nom prononcé par le jeune homme avait allumé un certain doute dans son esprit.

Duo sentit la panique l'envahir. Dans son enthousiasme à dévier la conversation, il s'était vendu. Quatre s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Tu le connais ? Tu lui as parlé ? Et tu ne veux pas accepter cette mission ? »

En voyant le regard désespéré que Duo lui lançait, le jeune informateur perçut sa détresse et comprit que le terroriste n'était pas qu'une connaissance de son ami, mais bien plus que ça.

« Tu l'aimes ? » dit-il incrédule de la découverte qu'il venait de faire.

Duo n'eut pas la force de répondre à son meilleur ami et se contenta de détourner la tête pour fuir son regard insistant. Wufei réfléchissait, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter dans une telle situation alors que Trowa secouait la tête et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Avec toutes les femmes qu'il a connu, il suffit qu'il rencontre un homme pour que ça dégénère. J'aurai jamais dû lui demander de faire cette promesse. Il s'est pris à son propre piège. »

Personne ne releva cette remarque, mais on n'en pensa pas moins. C'est à ce moment-là, alors que tout le monde restait en silence, semblant réfléchir à la situation que Wufei prit sa décision et qu'il reprit la parole.

« Je vous le redemande, agent 007, acceptez-vous la mission qui consiste à tuer l'homme de la photo ? »

Duo releva la tête vers son patron et le fixa quelques secondes pour voir s'il était sérieux. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas du tout plaisanter et que, de toute façon, c'était Wufei, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir.

« Je refuse, » répondit Duo d'une voix sans émotion.

« Bon, je considère ceci comme de la rébellion envers Sa Majesté et je vous retire votre permis de tuer. Rendez-moi votre arme. » Et disant cela, il tendit la main vers lui, attendant ce qu'il avait demandé. En même temps que cette phrase avait été prononcée, une dizaine de gardes et d'agents étaient entrés dans le laboratoire, au cas où une intervention par la force serait nécessaire si résistance se faisait.

Duo ne broncha pas, il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait. Il était vrai qu'il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait aux agents qui refusaient une mission, cette situation ne lui étant jamais arrivé jusqu'alors, mais lui enlever son permis de tuer et son arme, c'était vraiment exagéré. Il n'avait donc aucun cœur, cet ami d'enfance qui le reniait et ne pensait qu'à sa place de patron sans s'occuper des sentiments des autres. Parce que pour une fois, il y avait des sentiments en jeu, les siens et ceux de Heero. Duo était révolté.

« 007, rendez-moi votre arme. »

Cet ordre était donné avec tant d'autorité que Duo ne pu se retenir.

« Je t'emmerde Wufei ! »

En dégainant son revolver, il se retourna vers la sortie et tira sur tous ceux qui tentèrent de l'empêcher de sortir. Il y parvint finalement et alors que les gardes se relevaient pour partir à sa poursuite, Wufei les arrêta.

« Laissez-le partir, on ne pourra pas l'arrêter. Nous le retrouverons bien assez tôt. Ce n'est pas l'agent le plus discret qui travaillait pour nous. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il est vraiment considéré comme un rebelle ? » demanda Quatre, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Mais Wufei ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortit du laboratoire pour rejoindre son bureau et à une autre alternative pour arriver au but de la mission qu'avait refusée Duo.

* * *

Duo était sorti de l'agence sans trop de problème. Il faut dire que l'entraînement que l'agence lui avait fait suivre lui avait facilité la tâche. Il était très doué en infiltration et, malgré le fait que lorsqu'il sortait d'un bâtiment, c'était toujours en grande fête et avec feux d'artifices, il sortit de son ancien quartier général comme s'il avait voulu infiltrer l'extérieur.

Il errait maintenant dans les rues de Londres sans savoir vraiment où aller. C'était la première fois depuis son enfance qu'il se retrouvait abandonné à lui-même sans être soutenu par un ordre de mission lui donnant une ligne à suivre. N'ayant jamais connu ses parents, morts dans un incendie alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois, Duo avait passé les premières années de sa vie dans un orphelinat jusqu'à l'âge de six ans. C'est dans sa septième année qu'il avait décidé que cette vie d'enfant perdu ne lui convenait plus et qu'il avait pour la première fois, infiltré l'extérieur.

On ne l'avait jamais retrouvé et tout le monde le croyait mort de froid dans les rues sombres de Londres. Mais le petit Duo était plus coriace que ce que les gens pensaient. Sans doute grâce à des dispositions génétiques, cet enfant malheureux avait un sens de la survie très développé et la dure réalité de la vie lui avait ouvert les yeux très tôt, lui faisant comprendre que la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter était lui-même.

Mais Duo avait cru qu'il existait des exceptions lorsqu'il avait rencontré ce jeune garçon qui était devenu son ami et dont les parents étaient si gentils avec lui. Mais encore une fois, il s'était trompé. Ce garçon qui jouait avec lui, maintenant qu'on lui avait donné un poste aux grandes responsabilités, ne le considérait plus comme un ami d'enfance, mais comme un subordonné qui ne méritait plus son amitié. Et bien, qu'il se débrouille tout seul avec ses missions stupides ! Duo n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il ne pensait qu'à Heero qui devait l'attendre dans sa chambre en retournant ce qui s'était passé entre eux dans tous les sens, s'interrogeant sur ses intentions.

Duo se dit que tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de retourner à Rome pour rejoindre Heero, tout en faisant comme si rien de sa situation n'avait changé. Il prit donc un taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport.

* * *

**MI 6, 15h30**

« Quoi ? »

« Du calme, Hilde. Je ne fais que te rapporter la nouvelle, c'est pas de ma faute. »

« Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ? C'est la pire nouvelle que tu ne pouvais pas m'apprendre. Duo s'est sauvé ! Pire, Duo est un hors-la-loi ! Et ça le rend encore plus sexy ! »

Quatre préféra ne pas relever cette dernière remarque. Mais il se disait que Duo en aurait bien ri et qu'il lui raconterait lorsqu'il reviendrait… Mais s'il ne revenait jamais. Wufei, pour se venger, pourrait très bien envoyer des mercenaires pour le faire assassiner. Il était certain qu'il l'aurait regretté par la suite, mais c'était une possibilité qui effrayait Quatre énormément. Duo était son ami et le perdre l'aurait beaucoup affecté. Déjà que son départ allait l'obliger à supporter Relena puisque l'agent secret ne pourrait pas l'emmener pendant une de ses missions, il ne voyait pas du tout d'un bon œil ce changement de plan.Il regarda un instant la secrétaire en face de lui et une idée surgit dans son esprit.

« Hilde, tu pourrais me rendre un service ? »

« Si ça concerne Relena, non ! » répondit-elle avec tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle s'occupe de cette catastrophe ambulante.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'elle ? Quand elle est avec moi, elle ne fait que me rabâcher les oreilles avec les prouesses de Monsieur Maxwell au lit. C'est pas que ça me gêne, mais maintenant, j'en sais autant que si j'avais couché avec lui. »

Une jolie couleur rosée apparut sur le visage de Quatre, pas à cause de ses propos qui en aurait choqué plusieurs, mais à cause de l'image qui venait de surgir dans son esprit. Hilde s'en rendit compte et sourit, imaginant très bien Relena en train de vanter à Quatre le talent de Duo le plus apprécié des femmes alors que le pauvre recherchiste faisait tout pour cacher la rougeur de son visage.

« Eh bien, je te souhaite de bien t'amuser. Moi, j'ai du travail et elle me fait déjà assez perdre de temps comme ça pour que je te la refile. Et je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Il n'y aurait que Duo pour me faire changer d'avis, et il n'est plus là pour me dire quoi que ce soit puisque c'est à cause de son départ que nous avons cette conversation. »

La véracité de cette dernière phrase de la jeune fille lui sauta au visage et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment parti, et peut-être pour ne plus jamais revenir. Cette pensée commençait à se concrétiser dans son esprit lorsque la porte du bureau de Wufei s'ouvrit brusquement et que ce dernier apparut, une lueur dans le regard. D'abord, il ne fit que fixer ses deux employés sans rien dire, les laissant dans une incertitude plutôt troublante. Mais il finit par énoncer l'aboutissement de ses réflexions.

« Maxwell est un excellent agent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hilde et Quatre acquiescèrent, ne voyant pas du tout où leur patron voulait en venir.

« Et même si j'envoie quelqu'un pour lui mettre la main dessus, il risque de ne pas revenir vivant. »

Ils acquiescèrent de nouveau.

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser se promener en liberté car il pourrait dévoiler tout ce que nous savons sur l'affaire puisque nous lui avions tout expliqué, et ainsi, ruiner nos plans. »

Ils ne firent aucun geste, mais étaient parfaitement en accord avec les propos de leur chef. Ils eurent un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'un petit sourire sembla apparaître sur le visage de Wufei.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre un autre agent, mais il faut bien envoyer quelqu'un et je sais exactement qui va pouvoir nous ramener Maxwell ici. »

* * *

**Hôtel Atlante, Rome, 17h20**

Allongé sur son lit, Heero réfléchissait aux événements récents qui avaient bouleversé sa vie. D'abord, sa rencontre avec Duo avait créé en lui un sentiment d'insécurité, ayant été confronté à quelqu'un de plus fort que lui. Puis, il en était tombé amoureux, il éprouvait pour lui une passion d'une intensité indescriptible. Et maintenant qu'il s'était avoué tout cela, il n'espérait qu'une chose : ne pas avoir été abusé dans ses sentiments par un de ces hommes qui ne cherchent que des aventures d'un soir.

Heero savait bien que c'était lui qui avait commencé et qu'il était responsable de ce qui s'était passé par la suite, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Duo n'avait pas voulu aller plus loin, il lui aurait dit au lieu de lui promettre de revenir pour lui.

Et le doute s'immisça en lui. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Et s'il s'était faut tuer par un ennemi en allant à son rendez-vous ? Mais qu'allait-il faire s'il ne le revoyait plus ? S'il était dans l'impossibilité physique de le prendre dans ses bras, de sentir son odeur, de caresser ses cheveux soyeux ? C'était trop pour lui. Jamais Heero n'avait prêté attention aux sentiments amoureux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait autre chose en tête.

Il avait une mission de la plus haute importance à accomplir. Pas les petites explosions que lui confiait Zechs, mais une mission personnelle. Un but qu'il s'était fixé des années auparavant et dont il approchait peu à peu, Zechs et son groupe se trouvant utiles puisqu'ils allaient dans la même direction que lui.

Heero se leva et se baissa près de son lit, envoyant les mains en dessous pour attraper ce qu'il y avait caché. Il ramena ses mains vers lui, elles tenaient une petite valise, ou une grande mallette selon le point de vue. À l'intérieur était caché tout l'arsenal explosif dont il se servait dans ses missions. Il ouvrit la valise et regarda son contenu avec un léger sentiment d'ennui. Il en avait assez de toutes ces petites explosions qui ne menaient à rien. Tout ce que son travail créait, c'était une panique éphémère qui s'estompait au bout de quelques heures, le temps de tout remettre en ordre. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Son plus grand désir était de voir la panique générale dans le monde entier pendant des jours et des jours, les gens hurlants dans les rues et ne savant où aller se réfugier, que cette panique reste dans les mémoires de tous pour l'éternité. Au lieu de cela, il faisait sauter des bases militaires et allait semer des bombes dans le monde entier. Ce n'était pas du tout la bonne façon de procéder, il n'arriverait à rien ainsi.

Heero élaborait un plan dans sa tête depuis des années, mais il était seul dans cette affaire et tout organiser était un long travail qui demandait beaucoup d'attention. Étant occupé avec ses missions, il avançait très lentement, mais il sentait qu'il s'approchait de son but et qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir exercer sa vengeance comme il la voulait.

Alors qu'il imaginait le tout, il fut sorti de ses pensées par trois petits coups qui provenaient de la porte de sa chambre. Il referma sa valise et la poussa sous le lit pour aller ouvrir. Il n'attendait personne et se demandait qui pouvait bien se tenir de l'autre côté de la porte. Il tourna la poignée et tira vers lui le grand morceau de bois qui le séparait du couloir. Ce qu'il vit le surpris tant qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre.

« Salut, mon amour, » lui dit le nouvel arrivant avec une voix pleine de sensualité.

« Duo ! » répondit Heero qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais il était figé sur place, trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Duo s'en rendit compte et entra de lui-même dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Une fois cette précaution prise, il se retourna vers Heero et l'enlaça tendrement. Il rêvait de ce moment depuis qu'il était parti et de pouvoir enfin le sentir contre lui lui faisait un bien fou.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, tu peux pas savoir. Ne pars plus jamais loin de moi comme ça. »

« Baka, c'est toi qui est parti ! » lui répondit Heero, amusé de la situation et de la conversation.

Duo se détacha légèrement de Heero et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, se délectant de leur goût dont l'absence lui avait créé un manque. Heero répondit à son baiser, lui aussi heureux de retrouver la sensation de ce contact qu'il avait découvert avec Duo. En se séparant, Duo fit un grand sourire à Heero et lui dit :

« Maintenant, je ne m'occupe que de toi. »

« Et ton travail ? »

« J'ai démissionné. Je peux donc me consacrer entièrement à celui que j'aime sans avoir à me préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. »

Heero était heureux. N'était-ce pas la preuve qui venait détruire tous ses doutes sur les intentions de Duo ? Il était clair que le jeune homme éprouvait pour lui un amour sincère et qu'il ne li avait en aucun cas menti.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? » lui demanda l'agent secret.

« Mais, ce que tu veux, je suis totalement ouvert. »

« Si on commençait la soirée par un petit dîner au rez-de-chaussée. Pour le reste, on verra après. »

Et disant cela, il plongea son visage dans le coup de Heero, y déposant des petits baisers qui laissaient clairement voir le fond de sa pensée. Celle-ci enchanta Heero qui partit se changer, encourageant Duo à faire de même. Ils se retrouvèrent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard dans le couloir, prêts à descendre au restaurant.

Ils marchaient côte à côte vers une des tables, se lançant des petits regards espiègles et rieurs. Quelle joie d'enfin se retrouver ! Duo sentait que rien ne pourrait venir à l'encontre de son bonheur quand il entendit un cri perçant qui résonna sans doute dans tout l'hôtel.

« Duooooooooooooooo ! »

L'interpellé eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se fit harponné par une jeune fille qui pleurait de joie en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

« Relena ! »

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Ah ah ! Vous ne l'attendiez sans doute pas celle-là ! Je me sens d'humeur diabolique en ce moment et c'est vous qui en payez les conséquences. Je sais que j'ai mis plus de temps que d'habitude sur ce chapitre, mais j'ai été victime d'un blocage psychologique que j'ai dû casser à coup de matraque pour arriver à sortir ce chapitre. Voilà donc un revirement de situation total et notre cher Duo qui se retrouve avec un gros problème sur les bras, et ça ne va pas être beau…

_Réponses aux reviews_

**Crystal d'Avalon : **Voilà la suite avec pleins de rebondissements. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, la vie n'est pas juste parce que même si Duo savait pour Heero et que lui ne savait pas, il s'est quand même retrouvé dans une situation horrible. Mais il a choisi et on va espérer qu'il aura fait le bon choix… Et je voulais te remercier grandement de me suivre si fidèlement dans cette histoire, ça me fait très plaisir. Ciao.

**Didilove37 : **Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te dire si cette histoire va bien finir ou pas, mais je peux te dire que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça ne se fera pas sans souffrance et déchirement. Je suis cruelle et sadique et c'est Heero et Duo qui en payent les conséquences. En tout cas, merci pour ton review et j'espère que la suite t'aura plu.

**Shima-chan : **Deathfic ou pas, je peux pas te le dire, ce serait pas drôle sinon (même s'il n'y a que moi pour trouver ça drôle). Et je ne crois pas que le retour de Relena soit vu de la même façon que toi par Duo, surtout dans le prochain chapitre… Ravie que tu trouves les personnages bien dans les rôles que je leur ai donné (ou plutôt dans lesquels je les ai mis de force…) et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. A bientôt.

**Yuya chan : **Eh oui, la vie est injuste et très difficile, mais il y a toujours des solutions, même s'il ne semble pas y avoir beaucoup d'espoir pour Heero et Duo… Mais t'inquiète pas, je vais m'arranger pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas trop, ou peut-être pas… Enfin, on verra bien… Merci pour ton review et pour tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite t'aura comblée et à bientôt.

**Naia : **Je suis très contente que tu aimes cette histoire même si ce genre de fin de chapitre ne soit pas ce que tu préfères (Je m'excuse alors pour avoir recommencé, mais j'aime bien laisser les gens suspendus à ce que j'écris.) Donc voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle aura fait ton bonheur.

**Aya : **En fait, et ça me fait mal au cœur de le dire, Relena est nécessaire à cette histoire parce que c'est elle qui créé tous les problèmes, comme tu as dû le remarquer. Alors voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle aura comblé tes attentes. Et merci pour ton review, ça ma fait très plaisir.

**Ipikou : **Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise, surtout qu'elle me tient énormément à cœur. La ressemblance avec les films de James Bond est voulue puisque c'est en regardant les films que l'inspiration est venue. C'est, en quelque sorte, un hommage que je rends à James. Et puis, c'est sûr que la situation dans laquelle Heero et Duo sont ne laisse présager rien de bon et c'est très probable qu'ils doivent s'entretuer, mais je ne te dis rien de plus, faut pas dévoiler des détails quand même… Je souhaite que la suite t'ait plu et j'espère à bientôt.

**Black Mirror : **Eh oui, ils doivent s'entretuer. Mais avec ce qui s'est passé dans ce chapitre, les choses ne s'annoncent pas tout à fait pareil, mais ça va se corser dans le prochain chapitre. C'est dur la vie. Mais c'est vrai qu'on doit vraiment se parler. Je vais tenter de t'appeler un moment donné parce que j'ai vraiment pleins de choses à te dire. En tout cas, merci de me reviewer, j'adore ça, en plus, je suis rendue aussi pire que toi avec les reviews (à une autre échelle bien sûr, mais quand même…) Ciao.

**Heiji : **Tu es vraiment cruel avec Heero, c'est pas de sa faute, c'est de la mienne et c'est fait exprès. Et surtout que la suite de cette fin de chapitre ne va pas du tout enjouer Heero… Mais je ne dis plus rien, faudra lire ! Moi aussi j'aime bien Dorothy, que j'ai vraiment découvert à la fin des épisodes de la série. Enfin, je te remercie de m'encourager comme tu le fais et de me soutenir. En espérant que la suite aura été digne de tes attentes et en espérant que tes problèmes d'Internet se règleront vite parce que moi aussi, j'attends la suite de tes histoires…

**Iria-chan : **La voilà la suite. Mais je m'excuse, je crois que c'est le chapitre qui m'a pris le plus de temps à écrire et c'est tombé sur la suite d'un suspense, donc pardon, pardon… Mais je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire et je souhaite de tout cœur que la suite t'aura plu autant, sinon plus. Merci pour ton review et j'espère à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : On est vraiment obligé de le dire à chaque fois ? De toute façon, ils appartiennent à personne alors c'est pas la peine de se torturer pour rien. Bref, les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas et le personnage de James Bond appartient à Ian Flemming tandis que les autres personnages faisant partie du monde de James Bond, je sais pas à qui ils appartiennent mais je peux vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi non plus.

Titre : Demain ne sera pas

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Duo Maxwell, l'agent secret 007 se voit confier la mission de mettre la main sur un dangereux criminel qui a la fâcheuse manie de semer des explosions.

Couples : 1x2, 2xR (ah ah, je rigole, vous allez comprendre)

Genre : James Bond, donc je dirais que c'est de l'action (ce que je vais essayer de rendre) et de la romance avec James Bond le bourreau des coeurs...

Rating : On va dire T, je me protège. Les films de James Bond classés dans la catégorie Action, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à mettre.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Je me suis basée sur le concept des films de James Bond. Ce sont les même personnages mais incarnés par les personnages de Gundam Wing. Sans vous dévoiler la distribution dès le début, je laisse les connaisseurs découvrir par eux même à qui j'ai subtilisé les G-Boys et Cie.

_Chapitre 7_

**Hôtel Atlante, Rome, 19h00**

Tout allait si bien. Il avait retrouvé celui qu'il aimait et s'apprêtait à passer une merveilleuse soirée avec lui. Mais la personne collée à son torse n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Oh Duo ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Mais où étiez-vous partis ? »

Agrippée à l'agent secret comme une sangsue, Relena exprimait sa joie de retrouver l'homme de sa vie après une journée entière de séparation, alors que celui-ci tentait désespérément de s'en défaire.

« Relena, veux-tu bien me lâcher. »

Mais d'où venait-elle ? Et comment l'avait-elle retrouvé ? A coups sûrs, c'était Wufei qui avait lâché le monstre dans la nature à la recherche de chair fraîche et, dommage pour Duo, c'était la sienne qu'elle aimait le plus. Elle tentait par tous les moyens dont elle disposait de l'embrasser sans grand succès, Duo s'arrangeant pour éviter sa bouche chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait un peu trop de la sienne. Quelque peu agacé par l'arrivée soudaine de Relena et la gêne qu'elle avait créée, il finit par se défaire d'elle, la repoussant avec assez de force pour la faire lâcher prise tout en ne la violentant pas trop.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de gesticuler et me dire comment tu m'as retrouvé ? »

Elle afficha un sourire des plus niais comme elle savait si bien en faire et, avec un petit regard coquin, elle répondit :

« Je vous retrouverai n'importe où, Duo. Vous savez très bien que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est comme si un lien invisible nous unissait et que rien ne pourrait le couper… »

Et Relena se perdit dans des théories amoureuses de jeunes collégiennes sans se rendre compte que Duo ne l'écoutait plus. Au contraire, il regardait Heero qui n'avait pas bougé et qui ne comprenait rien à la situation. Duo lui adressa un petit sourire gêné avant de lui murmurer :

« Une admiratrice… »

Heero acquiesça, tentant de se détendre sans y parvenir à cause du flot interminable de paroles qui s'écoulait de la bouche de la jeune fille. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer, lui qui aimait le calme et qui n'était pas très porté sur les longs discours. Mais comme Duo ne pouvait pas simplement couper court à la conversation et s'en aller, Heero n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre que Duo arrive à se débarrasser d'elle. Mais elle parlait toujours et l'agent secret ne trouvait pas d'espace dans lequel glisser une de ses paroles.

« -et puis le patron m'a dit où vous vous trouviez, alors je n'ai pas grand mérite, mais je suis sûre que je vous aurais trouvé même sans le savoir. Et d'ailleurs, je sais que vous êtes en mission et je suis très fâchée que vous ne m'ayez pas emmenée. »

Duo se figea. Il savait Heero juste à côté de lui qui ne connaissait rien de sa vie professionnelle et cette fille était en train de tout déballer sur ses activités d'agent secret. Il fallait l'empêcher de parler avant qu'elle ne révèle quelque chose qui pourrait le compromettre.

« Relena… » commença Duo, incertain.

« Je viens tout le temps avec vous pendant vos missions et je ne comprends pas que personne ne m'ait prévenue au MI 6. »

« Relena, » s'impatienta-t-il, voyant que l'interpellée ne l'écoutait pas.

« C'est pas possible, ces agents de la reine d'Angleterre. Mais ils vous ont en grande estime et ils disent que vous êtes le meilleur agent secret de l'agence. »

« Mais tais-toi ! » hurla Duo, faisant taire Relena d'un coup, la jeune fille ayant été très surprise de cet accès de colère qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir.

Duo était au bord du désespoir. À part le fait qu'il devait tuer Heero, elle avait tout dit en la présence du jeune terroriste vers qui il n'osait pas tourner le regard, appréhendant l'expression de déception ou de colère qui devait s'y trouver. Alors, il fixait Relena avec fureur pour la bourde qu'elle venait de faire sans s'en rendre compte. Mais son accès de colère envers elle l'avait vexée.

« Monsieur Maxwell, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que vous n'avez pas réussi à tuer le terroriste des bases militaires comme vous l'avait demandé le patron, mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas parce que nous couchons ensemble que vous avez le droit de me parler comme ça. »

Sur le coup, sans pouvoir retenir son geste, Duo gifla Relena et perçut un mouvement de recul du côté de Heero. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme et fixa son regard sur son visage qui exprimait une douleur insoutenable. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le jeune homme tourna les talons et s'éloigna de Duo et de Relena. L'agent secret tenta de le suivre sans prêter plus d'attention à celle qui se tenait devant lui, mais fut arrêté par deux hommes qui l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras et qui l'empoignèrent fermement.

Duo tenta de se débattre, mais en balayant l'étage du regard, il se rendit compte que des agents du MI 6 étaient postés un peu partout et il vit Wufei s'avancer tranquillement vers lui. Lorsque le chef arriva au niveau de son agent, il plongea ses bras dans la veste de Duo et fouilla pour en ressortir son revolver. Il fit ensuite un signe de tête aux deux agents qui encadraient Duo qui se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'hôtel.

Alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte, Duo jeta un dernier regard vers l'intérieur et vit Heero, posté dans les escaliers, qui lui lançait un regard haineux. Cette expression lui fit si mal qu'il baissa la tête, honteux de s'être fait découvrir d'une telle façon. Dehors était postée une voiture qui attendait pour ramener le rebelle au bercail. Duo entra à contre cœur dans le véhicule et se retrouva entre les deux colosses qui ne l'avaient pas lâché. Il se sentit ensuite recevoir un coup sur la tête puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

**MI 6, deux jours plus tard, 9h00**

Après leur retour de Rome, Wufei avait fait mettre Duo en cellule pendant qu'il était toujours inconscient. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que les événements avaient pris. Mais de voir Duo se rebeller ainsi contre lui l'avait grandement déstabilisé. Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours eu le dessus sur Duo.

« Il ne parle toujours pas ? » demanda-t-il à Quatre qui venait de rentrer dans son bureau.

« Non, le type qui lui apporte ses repas depuis hier lui tient la conversation, mais il ne répond pas. Et il ne mange pas non plus. Ça m'inquiète patron. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que Duo est du genre à se perdre en parole et je le vois très mal faire une grève de la faim. »

Cette déclaration déclencha chez Wufei un frisson qui traversa son dos de toute sa longueur. Duo était-il en train de se laisser mourir de faim par désespoir, et tout ceci par la faute de son patron ? Non, par la faute de son ami.

« Je vais aller lui parler, » déclara-t-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie. Hilde, en les voyant passer, comprit où ils s'en allaient et emboîta le pas à Quatre qui suivait Wufei. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage des cellules, ils entendirent une voix qui s'adressait à quelqu'un qui ne lui répondait pas. Se rapprochant encore, ils virent Relena, accrochée à la grille de la cellule de Duo qui parlait au jeune homme de l'autre côté de la grille.

« Vous savez que je vous aime Duo, pourquoi ne me répondez-vous pas ? Vous n'êtes pas content de me retrouver ? Je suis sûre que je vous ai manqué. Vous vous rendez compte que ça fait deux jours que vous ne m'avez pas serrée contre vous. Ah ! Comme le temps passe ! »

« Relena, » résonna une voix provenant de l'intérieur de la cellule. Elle s'avança un peu plus vers la grille et allait dire quelque chose, mais son interlocuteur fut plus rapide qu'elle.

« Fous-moi le camp ! »

Elle se recula et se dirigea vers la sortie quand elle vit Wufei, Quatre et Hilde à quelques mètres devant elle.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à Duo, mais il est de très mauvaise humeur et il me parle comme si c'était de ma faute. Je ne suis pas très contente de votre attitude. »

Elle les contourna et s'en alla, laissant les trois autres choqués par ses dernières paroles.

« Mais quelle idiote ! » s'exclama Hilde, d'un air choqué. « Elle a tout gâché et elle ne s'en est même pas rendue compte ! »

« Hilde, » répondit Wufei, « ce n'est pas le problème principal. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est de savoir si des informations ont été divulguées et à quelle échelle. Restez là vous deux, je vais aller lui parler. »

Une fois arrivé au niveau de la grille de la cellule de Duo, il vit son agent recroquevillé dans le coin le plus éloigné de la petite pièce, se cognant la tête sur le mur en murmurant des paroles inaudibles pour Wufei.

« 007, » commença-t-il. Il ne reçut aucune réponse, le jeune prisonnier continuant de faire le même mouvement.

« Duo, réponds-moi, » corrigea Wufei. Ceci fit relever la tête à l'interpellé qui le regardait maintenant avec des yeux remplis de larmes. Cette vision lui déchira le cœur, mais son caractère lui interdit de le montrer.

« Tu es content de toi ? » lui demanda Duo. « J'ai été un méchant garçon et j'ai été puni. Ça va bien avec ton sens de la justice. Mais je n'aurai jamais cru que tu aurais pu agir avec de telles méthodes sur des gens qui sont de ton côté, des anciens amis. »

« Duo, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu as divulgué des informations à ce terroriste comme notre projet de l'éliminer. »

« Moi je n'ai rien dit et je n'aurais rien dit, mais l'autre cruche a tout déballé ce qui fait qu'il sait tout et qu'en plus il ne doit avoir qu'une seule envie en ce moment, c'est de me tuer. »

Duo ferma les yeux et d'autres larmes s'en échappèrent. Wufei se rendit compte alors de l'énorme erreur qu'il avait commise. Avec le recul, il savait pertinemment que Duo, même par amour, n'aurait rien dit sur ses activités et que d'avoir envoyé Relena avait uniquement servi à récupérer le jeune rebelle, mais en laissant savoir à l'ennemi qui étaient ceux qui le traquaient. Il se retourna, faisant dos à Duo et partit en murmurant :

« Pardon, Duo. Pardon. »

* * *

**Hôtel Atlante, Rome, au même moment**

« Le MI 6 ! Je me suis fait berné par un agent secret du MI 6. J'aurais dû le sentir venir à des kilomètres. Y'a pas à dire, il m'a bien eu avec ses beaux yeux et ses sourires charmeurs. »

Heero était fous de rage, trahi dans sa confiance une fois de plus, s'étant fait utilisé de la sorte. En plus, il n'avait pas dormi depuis l'apparition de cette fille complètement débile. Mais qu'est-ce que Duo pouvait bien lui trouver ? Elle était absolument horrible avec ces vêtements roses… Mais elle avait quel âge pour s'habiller comme ça ?

Heero entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Dorothy entrer dans la chambre. En voyant son air renfrogné, elle se mit à rire, mais s'arrêta au regard plein de colère que son ami lui lança.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? »

Le 'encore' ne plut pas du tout à Heero et elle avait dit ça comme s'il se plaignait tout le temps, ce qui était totalement faux. Pourquoi tout lui tombait sur la tête en ce moment ? Mais malgré la façon dont la question lui avait été posée, il y répondit quand même.

« Je suis énervé. »

« Ça j'avais compris, mais qu'est-ce qui t'énerve à ce point ? L'homme de ta vie n'est toujours pas revenu de son petit voyage ? »

Heero se détourna, incapable de faire face à Dorothy. Il détestait lorsqu'elle mettait le doigt sur les raisons à l'origine de ce qui le troublait, même si elle ne le faisait pas tout le temps exprès. Dos à elle, il dit avec de la colère dans la voix :

« Pourquoi tu parles de lui ? Ce n'est qu'un imbécile et il ne mérite que ce qui lui arrive. »

Dorothy vit très bien dans cette phrase que Duo était revenu et que quelque chose s'était passé entre lui et Heero qui n'avait pas dû plaire à son ami. Elle se rapprocha de lui et, le prenant par le bras, elle l'amena vers le lit et le fit s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Une fois installés, elle lui demanda de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Il hésita au début, mais finit par céder et commença son histoire.

« Il est revenu. Je croyais pas qu'il reviendrait, mais si. Et j'étais content, ça prouvait que mes craintes n'étaient pas fondées, mais cette fille est arrivée et elle a dit de ces trucs que je l'aurais tuée. »

« Heero, de quelle fille tu parles ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour t'énerver autant ? »

« C'est… elle a parlé du MI 6, de missions données par le patron, elle disait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et qu'elle l'aimait à la folie. Et tous mes espoirs sont partis en fumée à cause de cette blonde aussi bête qu'une paire de chaussure. »

« Attends, j'ai du mal à te suivre. Tu dis que Duo Maxwell est en fait un agent du MI 6 et qu'il a une copine ? Mais quel salaud ! »

« Tu l'as dit. Et en plus, sa mission, si j'ai bien compris, c'était de me tuer. »

« Quoi ! » s'écria Dorothy, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Selon ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Heero prenait plus au sérieux le fait que Duo l'ait trompé et qu'il lui ait menti plutôt que le fait qu'il aurait pu se faire assassiner s'il n'avait rien su. « Et c'est tout ce que ça te fais ? »

Heero réfléchit. Il avait toujours vécu avec la mort dans l'âme et attendait le jour où il quitterait ce monde selon son plan qui prenait corps dans son esprit. Sa rencontre avec Duo lui avait fait oublier sa résolution, mais l'incident qui avait eu lieu avec cette fille l'avait complètement déstabilisé et il ne savait plus quoi penser.

« Je comprends que l'amour soit aveugle, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses te faire avoir de la sorte. Il a quand même voulu te tuer et tu as l'air de t'en foutre complètement. Moi je peux te dire que si j'étais à ta place, la prochaine fois que je le rencontrerais, je lui ferais la peau. »

Heero fut sorti de ses pensées par cette phrase qui lui ouvrit les yeux. Duo l'avait trompé, et pour l'avoir considéré comme un jouet, il méritait la mort. Il se leva alors du lit et entreprit de ranger toutes ses affaires. Dorothy, le regarda un moment, mais se trouva incapable de retenir sa curiosité plus longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Ayant terminé de faire ses bagages, il mit son manteau et fit le tour de la chambre, ramassant en passant la valise pleine d'explosifs qui était toujours sous son lit.

« Je m'en vais, j'ai une affaire à régler. »

Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais Dorothy l'arrêta en prenant par le bras. Appréhendant le pire, elle demanda :

« Quelle affaire ? »

« Je vais tuer Duo Maxwell. »

Elle le lâcha, et il sortit.

* * *

**MI 6, 19h30**

Cela ne faisait pas une demie heure qu'il était arrivé en ville que Heero était déjà en place pour infiltrer le MI 6 qu'il n'avait eu aucune peine à localiser grâce à ses nombreux talents. Il avait pensé entrer par une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée pour passer le plus inaperçu possible, mais la colère qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser jusque là ressurgit à la vision de cet endroit qui renfermait celui à qui il devait cette fureur.

Il entra donc par la porte principale avec la ferme intention de rentrer en force, préparé à abattre tous ceux qui tenteraient de l'arrêter. Son revolver en main, l'envie de tuer ayant envahi tout son corps, il fut très frustré de ne voir personne à l'entrée du bâtiment, ni garde ou agent de sécurité. Désappointé au maximum, il s'engouffra dans l'immeuble qui était entièrement livré à lui en quête de sa proie.

Il marchait d'un pas assez rapide, ne voulant pas trop traîner chez l'ennemi pour rien, mais des bruits de voix le firent ralentir. Il s'arrêta prêt d'une porte entrouverte qui donnait sur un bureau où un jeune homme blond discutait avec une fille brune.

« Il n'y a rien à faire, il refuse de manger, » dit Quatre d'un air inquiet. « J'ai bien peur qu'il ne se laisse mourir de faim par désespoir. »

Et c'était le cas. Duo, étant considéré comme un rebelle et ayant vu tous ses espoirs d'une vie meilleure s'écrouler par Relena et de se faire casser les oreilles par les braillements incessants de celle-ci, il ne voyait plus aucune raison de vivre et se laissait dépérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le libérer de cette vie ne présentait plus d'intérêt.

« Avec Relena collée au cul, c'est normal d'avoir envie de mourir, » continua Hilde.

« Hilde, tu es bien grossière en ce moment ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Toute cette histoire m'énerve. Et j'aime pas voir Duo dans cet état. Quand je suis allée le voir tout à l'heure à sa cellule, il ne m'a même pas répondu. Et Relena est certaine que c'est moi qui l'ai vexé et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne lui parle plus. »

« Pas moyen de la raisonner, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Tu crois qu'il l'aime tant que ça, ce type ? »

« Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il serait tombé amoureux, mais pour qu'il se mette dans un tel état, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. »

Heero n'avait rien perdu de cet échange qui le laissa perplexe. Il lui semblait que cette conversation venait détruire toutes les raisons de sa présence en ce lieu. Mais il ne pouvait pas se fier à ces gens pour changer d'opinion dans cette affaire. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir que Duo Maxwell n'était qu'un salaud avec un cœur de pierre qui ne méritait que la mort.

Il décida donc de continuer son chemin à la recherche de l'endroit où Duo était enfermé, puisque cette fille avait parlé d'une cellule. Plus il avançait, plus il avait cette envie de meurtre qui était amplifiée par le fait qu'il n'avait croisé absolument personne sur son chemin. Mais il n'y avait personne qui travaillait dans cette agence ou quoi ?

Un panneau le fit revenir à son idée principale, indiquant les cellules à sa gauche. Il tourna dans la direction indiquée et ralentit un peu, ne voulant pas se faire prendre si prêt du but. Approchant lentement, une voix qu'il connaissait bien résonnait contre les parois de pierre des cellules.

« J'ai entendu des rumeurs plutôt étranges sur vous Duo, » disait Relena. « On m'a dit que vous auriez rencontré une personne pendant votre dernière mission. »

Heero se figea, intrigué par ce que cette idiote allait dire sur cette personne qui était, il l'avait deviné, lui-même.

« Et bien, c'est Charles qui a commencé par se moquer de moi en me disant que vous ne m'aimiez plus et que vous m'aviez préféré un homme tant je vous avais cassé les oreilles. Vous pouvez être certain que je ne l'ai pas laissé s'en sortir comme ça et que j'en ai référé à Wufei, mais il était trop occupé pour m'écouter. Et puis, Olivia s'y est mise aussi, me tenant un discours très semblable. Soyez certain que je n'en ai rien cru, mais j'ai quand même eu un léger doute et je suis allée demander à Hilde qui m'a dit que c'était vrai et que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde que je vous laisse tomber. »

Heero vérifia le chargeur de son revolver tout en regardant autour de la cellule s'il n'y avait personne. De là où il était, il ne voyait pas Duo, arrivant de côté, mais il avait le profil de Relena droit devant lui. Le discours de cette fille l'agressait à un point inimaginable, et elle ne s'arrêtait pas.

« Et j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas la première fois. Je vous le demande alors, Duo. Quand cesserez-vous de me tromper ? »

Heero eut un choc en entendant pour la première fois depuis l'hôtel Atlante la voix de Duo.

« Relena, on ne sort PAS ensemble ! Quand vas-tu te rentrer ça dans le crâne ? »

Cette phrase fut le déclencheur qui fit exploser Heero. Il se remit en marche, son revolver pointé devant lui, marchant vers Relena qui se trouvait devant la grille de Duo. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à Duo, elle fut coupée dans son élan par un coup de feu dont la balle la percuta à la tempe. Elle s'écroula par terre, les yeux et la bouche ouverte dans la continuité de son mouvement.

Heero s'arrêta devant le corps, se retrouvant de profil à la grille. Il donna un coup de pied à Relena pour vérifier si elle était bien morte et se retourna. Il fut très déstabilisé par ce qu'il vit. Dans un coin de la cellule était accroupi Duo, les cheveux ne ressemblant plus vraiment à une tresse, les yeux rougis et cernés. Il regardait Heero dans les yeux, incrédule. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Heero. »

L'interpellé releva le bras et pointa son revolver sur Duo qui ne perdit pas son sourire. Aucune expression ne passait sur le visage froid et presque inhumain qu'affichait Heero.

« Je suis tellement content que tu sois là Heero. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais. »

Duo n'eut pour réponse que le silence.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai menti, mais en fait, je n'ai pas vraiment menti. J'ai simplement caché quelques détails de mes activités professionnelles. Et il a fallu que cette conne révèle tout. Pas moyen d'avoir la paix avec elle. Alors tu as bien fait de la tuer, ça me fera des vacances. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que tu es le prochain sur la liste. »

« Oh que si ! Mais je m'en fous. Je te vois, tu me parles, je peux partir sans regret, peu importe où on va après. Ma vie n'a pas de sens si tu me détestes alors vas-y. Tue-moi. »

Heero se recula un peu pour viser et le coup partit. Duo avait les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme alors qu'il se rapprochait de la grille et la tirait vers lui. Il baissa le regard et vit de la fumée s'échapper de la serrure de la grille. Heero se rapprocha de lui et le mit sur son dos, comprenant fort bien qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher. Sentant contre lui le dos de Heero, Duo entoura son cou de ses bras et se colla le plus possible au jeune homme.

En longeant les couloirs, Duo donnait des indications à Heero sur le chemin le plus court pour sortir du bâtiment quand le porteur vit un homme se tenir à une cinquantaine de mètres de lui. Duo lui murmura à l'oreille de continuer et il dit tout haut :

« N'essaie pas de m'arrêter Wufei. »

En passant devant le patron de l'agence, celui-ci dit à Duo :

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas mon intention. Fais attention à toi, petit frère. »

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Plus de Relena ! Je pense qu'il y en a plus qu'un qui dois sauter de joie en ce moment. Ce chapitre m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre, mais j'en suis venue à bout. Un détail que j'avais oublié dans le chapitre précédent, c'est de préciser que James Bond se rebelle vraiment dans le film « Licence to kill » alors qu'il veut aller se venger et que son patron lui demande de lui remettre son arme. Sinon, ce chapitre met fin à la partie plus inspirée de James Bond pour le début d'une nouvelle ère (ouais, si on veut…)

_Réponse aux reviews _

**Iriachan : **tu te demandais ce qui gênait Heero de tuer Relena ? Rien voyons ! Et oui, c'est très marrant ! Ah, je la déteste tellement que j'en saute de joie de l'avoir enfin tuée. Je suis d'accord que Wufei est un salaud, mais je crois qu'il s'est bien racheté. Merci pour ton review et j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre. Bisous et à la prochaine.

**Crystal d'Avalon : **Ben voilà, c'est fini, on se fera plus embêter par cette chose. Disons qu'elle me tapait vraiment sur les nerfs et je n'ai pas pu résister à la descendre… Quel soulagement ! Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ton review et je suis très contente que tu aimes cette histoire et j'espère que la suite t'aura plu autant. Bizz et à plus.

**Yami Aku : **Je t'en veux énormément, tu peux pas savoir. Mais non, je t'en veux pas, je comprends ce que c'est que d'être très occupé. Moi-même j'ai une vie de dingue à un point que dormir est devenu secondaire… Mais bref, je suis quand même contente que tu ais tout lu et que ça te plaise, ça me réchauffe le cœur. Dans l'espérance que tu aies aimé ce chapitre autant que les autres, je te dis à bientôt.

**Yuya chan : **heureuse que la réaction de rébellion de Duo t'ait plu parce que j'y ai pensé très longtemps et j'avais très hâte de l'écrire. Mais même si Wufei a été très vache dans l'autre chapitre, je crois qu'il s'est bien rattrapé cette fois-ci. Alors merci pour tout et à bientôt.

**Tenshi no shini Dark : **Oui, moi très sadique et moi aimer ça. Mais tout le monde fait ça alors je ne me sens pas coupable du tout. Alors c'était la suite et j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu. Bizz et à la prochaine.

**Naïa : **Et oui, c'était cruel, mais ça valait la peine non ? Maintenant elle est morte et elle ne viendra plus mettre son nez dans les affaires de Heero et Duo. Il était nécessaire le petit chien, et encore je trouve que c'est insultant pour les chiens… Mais bon, je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire en souhaitant qu'il en soit de même pour ce chapitre et je te remercie pour ton review.

**Heiji : **Tu peux rassurer Quatre, il n'aura pas besoin d'épouser Relena, du moins dans cette histoire (dun dun dun !) Mais il n'est aucunement question qu'il ait une aventure avec Duo, mais enfin, c'est quoi ces idées hérétiques ? Duo avec Heero, Duo avec Heero ! Et pour tout te dire, l'idée que tu m'avais donnée, c'était que Heero déquille Relena. C'est bien comme idée hein ? Si tu dis que non je sais pas ce que je te fais… Donc c'était la suite et j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu. A la prochaine, bisous.

**Shima-chan : **Comment ça pas de surprise ? Bon, tu dois être très perspicace, mais je suis sûre que tu ne t'attendais pas à un chapitre comme celui-là. Ou bien je n'ai aucun secret pour toi et je vais pleurer… Mais je suis contente que tu aimes et merci pour tes encouragements et pour ton review. A plus.

-Ephemeris-


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : On est vraiment obligé de le dire à chaque fois ? De toute façon, ils appartiennent à personne alors c'est pas la peine de se torturer pour rien. Bref, les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas et le personnage de James Bond appartient à Ian Flemming tandis que les autres personnages faisant partie du monde de James Bond, je sais pas à qui ils appartiennent mais je peux vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi non plus.

Titre : Demain ne sera pas

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Duo Maxwell, l'agent secret 007 se voit confier la mission de mettre la main sur un dangereux criminel qui a la fâcheuse manie de semer des explosions.

Couples : 1x2, 2xR (ah ah, je rigole, vous allez comprendre)

Genre : James Bond, donc je dirais que c'est de l'action (ce que je vais essayer de rendre) et de la romance avec James Bond le bourreau des coeurs...

Rating : On va dire T, je me protège. Les films de James Bond classés dans la catégorie Action, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à mettre.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Je me suis basée sur le concept des films de James Bond. Ce sont les même personnages mais incarnés par les personnages de Gundam Wing. Sans vous dévoiler la distribution dès le début, je laisse les connaisseurs découvrir par eux même à qui j'ai subtilisé les G-Boys et Cie.

_Chapitre 8_

**Désert du Sahara, Afrique, 6h00**

Et une nouvelle journée qui commençait. Si le désert avait été habité par de petits oiseaux, certainement qu'ils se seraient mis à chanter. Le soleil se leva tout doucement, laissant ses rayons traverser le verre de la fenêtre et venir caresser le visage de celui qui habitait la chambre. Il se sentait bien, tellement bien que si sa vie avait dû s'arrêter à cet instant, il ne l'aurait pas regrettée.

En bougeant un peu, il s'aperçut qu'il était couché dans ce qui semblait être un grand lit avec des draps frais qui étaient d'une telle douceur qu'il se serait cru sur un nuage. La réconfortante chaleur du soleil sur son visage avait quelque chose d'irréel, mais pourquoi ?

Un flash lui traversa l'esprit : l'Hôtel Atlante, Relena, la gifle, la cellule, Wufei, le canon d'un revolver braqué sur lui, Heero… Cette image lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique et il se réveilla, faisant briller ses yeux violets éclairés par le soleil.

En regardant autour de lui, il ne vit absolument rien de connu et s'en inquiéta. La chambre d'un blanc cassé paraissait immense et une petite brise faisait voler le voile qui était accroché à la fenêtre. Les draps dans lesquels il était emmêlé étaient d'un blanc d'une pureté telle que sa thèse du nuage revint à son esprit.

Se relevant un peu, il retint un cri de joie en apercevant Heero, assis devant une table basse sur laquelle étaient posée un plateau de nourriture et un revolver. La vision de l'arme coupa le sentiment d'allégresse de Duo qui préféra ne rien dire, fixant Heero qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il s'était réveillé.

Sortant de sa léthargie, et comme s'il avait senti un changement d'atmosphère dans la chambre, Heero releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Duo qui étaient dans le chemin. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, comme hypnotisés par l'autre, mais Heero détourna la tête et se leva.

« J'étais… j'étais en train de réfléchir, » dit-il.

Duo, curieux comme il était, ne se contenta pas de cette simple phrase.

« Tu réfléchissais à quoi ? » dit-il avec un ton un peu amusé.

Mais Heero ne jouait pas, il était plus que sérieux et fut très désappointé de ce ton enjoué. Il se pencha vers la table basse et prit en main son revolver.

« Je me demandais si je ferais mieux de te nourrir ou bien de te tuer. »

Et disant ceci, il pointa son arme sur Duo, visant bien la tête. Ce dernier ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait. Il pensait que Heero avait changé d'avis, qu'il lui avait pardonné ses mensonges. Il ne l'aurait pas enlevé s'il n'avait pas eu dans l'idée de le pardonner.

« Attends, je comprends plus rien moi. Si tu voulais me tuer, tu n'avais qu'à le faire là-bas, c'était pas la peine de m'amener ici. »

Heero ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes puis jeta son arme dans un coin de la pièce. Il se retourna vers la table basse et attrapa le plateau qu'il mit sur les genoux de Duo. Ce dernier, plus que troublé par cette attitude, se contenta de faire passer son regard du plateau à Heero d'un air désespéré.

« Mange, reprends des forces. Je sais pas combien de temps ils t'ont laissé dans cet état, mais tu as une sale tête. »

« Merci, trop aimable, » répondit Duo plus amusé par ce trait que l'on pouvait presque considérer comme de l'humour que vexé par la remarque. Et comme il avait faim et qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de déprimer étant à proximité de Heero, il se mit à manger de bon cœur. D'un coup, il s'arrêta et lança un regard d'incompréhension à Heero.

« Attends, tu ne me tues plus ? Parce que je ne comprends pas du tout ton comportement. D'abord tu viens pour me tuer, et tu me fais évader. Et il y a à peine deux minutes, j'avais un revolver braqué sur la tête alors que maintenant tu me nourris. T'es vraiment quelqu'un de complexe. »

« J'ai eu un doute. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai toujours un doute. »

« Un doute sur quoi ? »

« Sur toi, sur le sens de tes actions. Je te faisais confiance et je me suis rendu compte que tout ce que je croyais n'était qu'un mensonge. Je devrais te tuer, mais je n'y arrive pas. »

Duo sembla réfléchir à cette dernière phrase et son visage s'illumina alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit.

« C'est peut-être parce que tu m'aimes. »

« Arrête tes bêtises ! L'amour, c'est juste les hormones qui s'agitent, c'est complètement débile. »

Heero sentait la colère monter en lui et ne se sentait pas la force d'y résister. Le manque de sommeil et l'occupation permanente de son esprit par des idées perturbantes l'avaient affaibli et il se retrouvait dans une position de faiblesse psychologique qui laissait toutes ses émotions sortir au grand jour.

« Mais je t'aime Heero, c'est sincère. »

Heero lui lança un regard meurtrier et, s'approchant du lit, donna un coup dans le plateau qui se retrouva renversé par terre alors qu'il se penchait sur Duo, l'air menaçant.

« Si tu m'aimes tant que ça, pourquoi tu as voulu me tuer et que tu sortais avec cette fille, hein ? »

A l'évocation de Relena, Duo repoussa le jeune homme penché sur lui et se fâcha à son tour, hurlant sur Heero.

« Mais ça va pas ? Je ne suis jamais sorti avec Relena. C'est vrai que j'ai couché avec elle, mais je ne te connaissais même pas quand ça s'est produit. C'est elle qui s'est imaginé que je l'aimais et c'est presque si elle ne préparait pas notre mariage sans m'en avoir parlé. Et toi tu viens me reprocher que cette idiote soit amoureuse de moi ? Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! »

« Alors, ça ne te fait rien que je l'aie tuée ? »

« Oh que si ça me fait quelque chose. C'est un soulagement pas possible. Depuis qu'ils m'avaient enfermé, elle n'a pas cessé de venir me voir en me disant des mots d'amour et elle ne comprenait pas que je ne voulais plus la voir. C'est pour dire, quand je l'ai vu s'écrouler devant la grille, je me suis dit, enfin quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour débarrasser le monde de cette chose. »

« Et, » continua Duo. « C'est vrai que je devais te tuer, mais j'ai refusé la mission et je me suis sauvé pour venir te rejoindre. Mais si j'avais su qu'on enverrait Relena pour venir me chercher, tu peux me croire, je me serais arrangé pour partir très vite. »

Heero fixait Duo de ses yeux bleus qui se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes. Il s'approcha du jeune homme qui était toujours dans le lit et l'enlaça tendrement, respirant à fond son odeur.

« Tu as refusé ta mission, tu as désobéi à un ordre, tu t'es rebellé, tu as supporté la prison, et tout ça pour moi ? »

Duo lui rendit son étreinte et murmura une réponse affirmative tout en savourant le délicieux contact des leur deux corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Il se sentait si bien ainsi qu'il aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais, mais la porte de la chambre claqua d'un coup sec.

« Heero, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tout le monde t'attend- »

L'intruse stoppa net devant cette image d'amour et de tendresse.

« Donc je dois en conclure que tu ne lui en veut pas tant que ça et que tu ne le tues plus, c'est ça ? » s'exclama Dorothy, heureuse de voir une étincelle dans les yeux de Heero.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna un peu du lit et fit face à Dorothy. Duo, lui, se contentait de la regarder, cherchant dans son esprit où il l'avait déjà vu. Le souvenir de cette nuit dans la forêt viennoise lui revint et l'image de cette jeune fille blonde dans la camionnette lui revint en tête, pensée qui le fit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, sale agent secret, » lança Dorothy à Duo qui reçut cette question comme un coup de poignard. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter par ça et embraya, sentant l'approche d'une jolie joute verbale avec cette jeune fille qui semblait facilement irritable.

« Ex agent secret, je tiens à le préciser. Et ce qui me fait rire, c'est que je me rappelle parfaitement la tête de mère poule que tu faisais dans la camionnette dans la forêt viennoise, il y a quelques jours de cela. »

« Mère poule ? » interrogea Heero qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce que disait le jeune homme.

« Ben ouais, elle avait l'air aussi désespérée qu'une mère qui amène son enfant pour la première fois à l'école. Malgré le fait que je n'aie jamais vu ma propre mère dans cet état, j'en ai vu plus d'une avec la tête que ta copine faisait cette nuit-là. »

« Heero, retiens-moi ou je vais lui arracher la tête, » s'exclama ladite copine qui commençait à changer de couleur à cause de la colère qui s'emparait d'elle.

« Je ne me mêle pas de ça, c'est entre vous, » répliqua le terroriste au plus grand désespoir de Duo.

« Heero, tu m'as débarrassé de Relena qui me harcelait, pourquoi tu me mets une autre blonde sur le dos, hein ? »

« Bon, ça suffit vous deux, » finit par dire Heero qui se retrouvait à faire le médiateur. « Je peux savoir le but de ta visite Dorothy ? »

L'interpellée fit dévier ses pensées de Duo à son objectif premier et se retourna vers Heero.

« Son Excellence veut te voir. Il attend ton rapport sur la mission concernant l'élimination de l'agent secret. » En disant ceci, elle lança un regard en coin à Duo.

« Très bien, va lui dire que j'arrive. Duo, habille-toi, tu viens avec moi. »

« Quoi ! Mais Hee-chan, je croyais que j'allais rester en vie. Tu vas quand même pas me livrer à la dernière minute à ton chef. Ce serait vraiment cruel et je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Je suis assez perturbé comme ça. »

« Ne prononce plus jamais ce mot en ma présence, d'accord ? » Ceci ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande. Mais Duo ne s'en plaint pas étant donné que cette phrase avait fait approcher Heero qui voulait paraître plus menaçant ainsi.

Duo se résigna et s'arracha de la douceur des draps pour aller revêtir les vêtements que Heero lui avait apport. La seule motivation qui fit s'extraire Duo du lit était qu'il comptait bien y retourner accompagné de Heero, et cela, le plus rapidement possible.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, Heero marchant droit devant lui, Duo le suivant et découvrant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où devait se tenir le patron de l'organisation, Heero donnait des instructions à Duo, la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient étant relativement étrange.

« Duo, es-tu avec moi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je veux dire, est-ce que tu te considères toujours comme un agent secret du MI 6 ou bien que tu acceptes d'être dans mon camp et que peut importe les conditions, tu suivras ce que je te dirais de faire ? »

« Écoute, tu as bien vu comment on m'a traité là-bas, je ne suis plus du tout considéré alors, je suis avec toi, Hee-chan. »

« Ah, et pas de Hee-chan devant le patron, ça paraîtrait un peu louche. Pas que ça me dérange que tu m'appelles comme ça, au contraire, mais en privé, d'accord ? »

Duo se contenta d'acquiescer en souriant. Il trouvait très drôle que Heero lui explique les procédures à suivre comme s'il avait été un enfant.

« Alors tu ne dis rien sur tes anciennes activités. Au pire, si on te pose des questions, reste vague et embrouille ces grosses brutes. Ils ne comprennent rien à rien de toute façon. Mais si c'est Zechs qui t'interroge, ne dis rien, ça vaudra mieux. »

Duo ne préféra pas répondre. Ils continuèrent dans la même direction et arrivèrent devant une grande porte que Heero ouvrit. Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, sous les regards des hommes de l'organisation et de leur chef qui se tenait dans le fond de la salle, assis sur un fauteuil.

Sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, Heero se dirigea directement vers son patron qui discutait avec Dorothy. Duo, qui suivait Heero, se fit arrêter par deux hommes de la foule qui lui demandèrent qui il était.

« Et bien, pour tout vous dire, » leur répondit-il, « je suis un extraterrestre et je viens envahir votre planète pour en faire un terrain de jeux pour mes trois milliards d'enfants extraterrestres- »

Heero ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, le tirant pas la manche pour qu'il se remette à le suivre. A son approche, Zechs se leva pour accueillir le nouveau venu. Il allait donner ses nouvelles instructions mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Duo qui se tenait derrière son homme de main.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il est de notre côté, » répondit Heero qui ne trouvait pas utile de donner des détails sur le sujet, au contraire de Duo qui s'avança et se présenta en tendant la main.

« Je m'appelle Maxwell, Duo Maxwell. »

Zechs lui rendit sa poignée de main, plutôt intrigué par les manières de ce jeune homme. Il lui aurait bien posé deux ou trois questions, mais à l'air désappointé qu'affichait Heero, il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier d'avantage. Il se contenta donc de revenir au point qu'il voulait aborder en premier.

« Alors, ta mission ? »

« Accomplie. L'agent secret est mort. »

Duo et Dorothy ne bronchèrent pas, l'un faisant mine de ne pas être concerné, l'autre ne semblant pas remarquer l'erreur que comportait l'affirmation de son ami.

« Quelle est la prochaine étape ? »

« Oui, voilà où je voulais en venir. » Il s'écarta de ceux qui se tenaient devant lui et s'adressa à l'assistance. « Chers camarades, voici le temps de vous exposer la dernière étape de mon plan. Approchez-vous. »

Les hommes firent ce qu'on leur demandait avec une certaine curiosité. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient pour Zechs, ce dernier ne leur avait jamais donner les raisons qui le poussaient à agir de la sorte, mais ils l'avaient quand même suivi, ayant ressenti un profond respect pour cet homme et se doutant que son but était de remplacer par un monde meilleur celui dans lequel ils avaient grandi et où ils vivaient encore.

« Tout d'abord, je crois qu'il est important de vous exposer quelques sont les motivations qui m'animent. Pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, mon grand-père a eu à faire des affaires avec des généraux allemands S.S. Les entretiens qu'il avait avec eux n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec les idées politiques de mon grand-père qui n'était dans aucun camp en particulier. Cela n'a pas empêché qu'on le prenne pour un collaborateur et de traître à sa nation. Il a réussi à fuir et à se construire une nouvelle vie après la guerre, mais il s'est fait traqué et a été lâchement assassiné, ainsi que toute sa famille, y compris mes parents. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, sentant qu'il sombrait dans ses souvenirs et revoyant ses parents égorgés, gisant sur le tapis du salon alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans. Mais il se ressaisit et reprit la parole.

« Je suis le seul de ma famille qui ait survécu, sans doute parce que mon destin est de les venger. Je veux donc détruire l'Allemagne et les pays qui l'ont appuyée pour ainsi libérer la planète de ces gens pourris qui sont à l'origine d'atrocités telles que les guerres et tout ce qui vient avec. »

Un cri d'acclamation s'éleva de l'auditoire, les hommes étant heureux de ne pas avoir perdu leur temps pour une cause sans fond.

« Comment va-t-on s'y prendre, votre Excellence ? » demanda un des hommes.

« Au moyen de bombes, comme nous le faisons depuis le début. Vous savez tous que Heero est un expert en la matière. Mais avant de faire intervenir Heero, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour- »

Duo ne put entendre le reste de la phrase, se sentant tiré par la manche. Heero semblait en avoir eu assez et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, entraînant Duo à sa suite. Personne ne le retint, les hommes s'écartant même pour le laisser passer. Heero était admiré par tous ces gens qui le voyaient comme quelqu'un de surhumain, capable des plus grands exploits. Tous les yeux le suivirent alors qu'il s'éloignait du groupe et Duo n'apprécia pas la façon dont ces types le regardaient. Mais le fait que ce soit lui et pas un autre dont Heero tenait le bras d'une poigne possessive, son sourire réapparut sur son visage.

Ils franchirent les portes et, dès qu'elles se refermèrent derrière eux, Heero lâcha le bras de Duo pour aller fouiller dans une armoire dissimulée dans le mur un peu plus loin. Le jeune homme en ressortit une arme à feu assez grosse que Duo n'eut pas le temps d'identifier car Heero était déjà retourné dans la salle où la conférence avait lieu.

Alors qu'il allait demander à Heero ce qu'il comptait faire avec cette arme, le garçon se mit à tirer, faisant des mouvements circulaires dans la pièce, les hommes tombant tous sans exception. Seuls Zechs et Dorothy dans le fond de la salle furent épargnés. Ils ne bougeaient pas, trop surpris de cet acte subit de violence. N'ayant plus de munitions, il lança l'arme au loin qui rebondit sur quelques cadavres. Son patron le regarda, furieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Heero ? » demanda Zechs, hors de lui. « Pourquoi tu les as tué ? Je sais bien que tu ne les aimais pas, mais là c'est trop fort. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la pièce la plus importante de mon plan et que tu es admiré de tous ici que tu peux te permettre ce genre de boucherie. Et maintenant que je n'ai plus d'hommes, comment je vais faire pour exécuter mon plan maintenant ? »

« Tu n'exécuteras pas ton plan, Zechs. C'est moi qui vais exécuter le mien… Et tu me gênes. »

« Heero ! » hurla Dorothy.

Sans avoir vu quoi que ce soit, Zechs sentit une douleur au niveau de la poitrine et remarqua le revolver fumant que Heero tenait dans sa main braqué sur lui. Il porta sa main à sa blessure et s'écroula, sentant ses forces l'abandonner doucement. Dorothy s'accroupit à ses côtés et glissa sa main entre celle de son patron et la blessure qu'elle tenait. Des larmes s'échappaient des yeux de la jeune fille qui ne supportait pas la vision dont elle était témoin.

« Ne pleure pas Dorothy, » lui dit Zechs pour la consoler. « De toute façon, nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

Un dernier souffle s'échappa de sa bouche et sa tête se détourna lentement. C'en était fini de lui. Zechs était mort. Dorothy retira sa main pleine de sang de celle de Zechs et se releva tranquillement. Elle se retourna vers Heero les yeux pleins de colère qui laissaient maintenant couler des larmes de rage.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça Heero ? » hurla-t-elle.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça et tu savais que j'allais le faire, » répliqua froidement Heero.

« Mais, je croyais que tu avais changé d'avis, qu'il t'avait fait comprendre… »

« Le chagrin te fait délirer ma parole. De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Lui, » dit-elle en pointant du doigt Duo. « Il ne t'a pas fait comprendre qu'il existe des choses pour lesquelles il faut vivre ? La raison de vivre de son Excellence, c'était de venger l'honneur de sa famille bafouée et de vivre en paix, la mienne était de le servir. Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de vivre Heero, quelque chose qui t'empêcherait de mener à terme ton plan ? »

Duo se sentait de plus en plus stupide. Il ne comprenait rien à la conversation à laquelle il assistait, sentant tout de même qu'il y tenait un rôle. Et puis, les dernières paroles de Zechs lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Euh, pourquoi il a dit que vous vous reverrez bientôt ? »

Heero se retourna et fixa Duo dans les yeux.

« Duo, je vais détruire le monde et anéantir tous les êtres qui y vivent. »

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à m'excuser grandement pour ce retard qui ne m'est pas habituel. Comme j'ai eu une journée de grève cette semaine, j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre malgré les tonnes de devoirs, dissertations et autres que j'ai à faire. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne pense pas à vous quand même.

Je sais que cette fin de chapitre est vraiment clichée et gros méchant « Je veux détruire le monde », mais je ne peux rien dire alors vous ne pouvez qu'attendre la suite. En plus que je finis ce chapitre comme ça, en plein dans l'action, vous allez vouloir m'arracher la tête, mais moi j'aime bien ce chapitre, en fait, j'aime tous mes chapitres. Faut dire que je passe énormément de temps dessus pour être certaine que tout est bien en place. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

Dernière petite chose, je vais arrêter de faire des réponses aux reviews dans mes chapitres, étant donné qu'une nouvelle fonction a été mise en place pour ceux qui ont un compte sur Pour ceux qui laissent des reviews anonymes, je vous demanderais de laisser une adresse si vous désirez que je vous réponde. Je m'y mets de ce pas !

-Ehpemeris-


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : On est vraiment obligé de le dire à chaque fois ? De toute façon, ils appartiennent à personne alors c'est pas la peine de se torturer pour rien. Bref, les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas et le personnage de James Bond appartient à Ian Flemming tandis que les autres personnages faisant partie du monde de James Bond, je sais pas à qui ils appartiennent mais je peux vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi non plus.

Titre : Demain ne sera pas

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Duo Maxwell, l'agent secret 007 se voit confier la mission de mettre la main sur un dangereux criminel qui a la fâcheuse manie de semer des explosions.

Couples : 1x2, 2xR (ah ah, je rigole, vous allez comprendre)

Genre : James Bond, donc je dirais que c'est de l'action (ce que je vais essayer de rendre) et de la romance avec James Bond le bourreau des coeurs...

Rating : On va dire T, je me protège. Les films de James Bond classés dans la catégorie Action, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à mettre.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Je me suis basée sur le concept des films de James Bond. Ce sont les même personnages mais incarnés par les personnages de Gundam Wing. Sans vous dévoiler la distribution dès le début, je laisse les connaisseurs découvrir par eux même à qui j'ai subtilisé les G-Boys et Cie.

_Chapitre 9_

**Désert du Sahara, Afrique, 9h30**

Duo regardait autour de lui les tas de cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, le sang s'écoulant des endroits de leur corps où il y avait eu impact de balles. Il reporta son attention sur Heero, comme s'il venait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais sans en saisir vraiment le sens.

« Comment ça, tu veux détruire le monde ? »

Et il se mit à rire sous les regards extrêmement sérieux de Heero et Dorothy. Il posa les yeux sur Dorothy, cherchant la confirmation que Heero plaisantait, mais elle lui répondit par un signe négatif de la tête. Son hilarité se transforma alors en rire nerveux et il sentit le besoin de s'asseoir.

Appuyé sur le mur, il balaya du regard encore une fois la salle ensanglantée et se rendit compte que c'était sérieux. Pourquoi Heero aurait-il tué tout le monde, même son chef, si son intention n'était pas celle qu'il venait d'exposer ?

« Mais, pourquoi ? »

La réponse n'était pas encore venue qu'il se leva et qu'il sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide, ne supportant plus l'odeur du sang qui régnait dans la salle. Heero ne bougea pas, craignant un affrontement avec Duo. Dorothy se rendit compte de l'état d'esprit de son ami et, après lui avoir fait comprendre par une pression sur son bras qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle partit à la suite de Duo.

Heero se retrouva alors seul au milieu de tous ces morts dont il était la cause. Son regard s'arrêta sur Zechs et un sentiment de remord s'empara de lui. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et se mit à lui parler doucement.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir empêché d'exercer ta vengeance, mais sache que la mienne englobe la tienne. Ton rêve était trop petit pour moi, tu le savais, mais tu m'as laissé faire. Je t'en remercie et je te jure que je ferai ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tout le monde. Les choses ne peuvent pas rester comme elles sont. Je dois tout détruire, tu comprends ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Heero voulut se relever, mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus. D'un coup, il fut pris de panique et commença à trembler. Il regrettait d'avoir tué son patron. Maintenant, il se sentait abandonné, mais comme un enfant fugueur qui s'ennuierait de ses parents. Il resta là, par terre à côté de Zechs pendant un long moment, laissant sa crise d'angoisse passer.

L'image de tous ces cadavres en feu lui vint alors à l'esprit et lui redonna vie. Heero fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit un briquet.

----

Duo marchait d'un pas assez rapide, mais s'arrêtait souvent pour changer de direction, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Il errait dans les couloirs à la recherche de la chambre qu'il avait quitté peu de temps auparavant, mais sans succès.

« Saleté ! Quelle idée de faire des endroits aussi grands sans fournir un plan pour aller avec ! »

Il tourna un coin et se retrouva face à face avec Dorothy qui le fit sursauter.

« Mais ça va pas de surgir comme ça devant les gens ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Dorothy ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'attraper Duo par le bras et l'entraîna dans la direction d'où venait le jeune homme. Duo ne posa pas de question, se contentant de suivre. De toute façon, il ne savait pas où aller, autant la suivre, peut-être certaines choses pourraient être éclaircies.

Ils arrivèrent à une chambre qui semblait être celle de la jeune fille. Cette dernière fit entrer Duo à l'intérieur et l'installa dans un fauteuil pour s'asseoir elle-même en face de lui.

« Maintenant, ça suffit les enfantillages. C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Duo la regarda, incrédule. Un peu sur les nerfs, il répondit :

« Mon problème ? Mon problème c'est que Heero veut détruire le monde. Tu ne vois pas là-dedans ce qui pourrait me déranger ? »

« Je sais que c'est quelque chose de difficile à avaler, mais si tu l'aimes, tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher d'accomplir cette mission qu'il s'est promis de mener à terme. Et je peux te dire qu'il serait très peiné que tu ne le comprennes pas, il t'aime sincèrement alors ne gâche pas ça. »

« Mais justement, j'essaie de comprendre sa logique. Je l'aime, il m'aime, pourquoi veut-il détruire ça avec le reste du monde ? »

Dorothy secoua la tête.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas ça le plus important- »

« Non, je ne comprends pas, » la coupa Duo. « Comment peux-tu être si à l'aise à parler de ça avec ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ? »

« De quoi tu parles encore ? »

« Ben, je parle de Heero qui a tué ton petit ami sous tes yeux. »

« Duo, je n'ai pas de petit ami. »

Le jeune homme la regarda encore plus perdu qu'avant. Elle se moquait de lui ou quoi ? Il avait bien vu comment elle avait réagi quand Heero avait tué…

« Et Zechs, c'est quoi, une chèvre ? Ne me dit pas que tu ne sortais pas avec lui, ou bien tu l'aimais en secret sans être vraiment avec lui. »

Elle éclata de rire sous le regard inquiet de Duo qui comprenait de moins en moins la situation.

« Tu n'as rien compris, Duo. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Zechs, je l'admirais. C'était la personne qui comptait le plus dans ma vie après Heero. Si j'ai mal réagi tout à l'heure, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec la partie du plan qui consistait à le tuer et je suis restée surprise parce que je ne croyais pas que Heero le ferait avec les changements qui sont survenus dans sa vie ces derniers temps. »

« Ah, je comprends mieux… Mais non je ne comprends pas ! » s'emporta-t-il. « Comment tu peux accepter ça ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi le « plan » ? Je voudrais savoir ce que Heero a l'intention de faire et quel rôle il veut me faire jouer dans tout ça. »

« Exactement, je ne sais pas. Il m'avait mis au courant du plan jusqu'à la mort de la bande et de Zechs, ensuite, je ne sais pas comment ça va se dérouler. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il a l'intention de détruire le monde pour que les hommes ne puissent plus commettre d'injustice. C'est sa vengeance. »

« Sa vengeance sur quoi ? Sur qui ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter ça. Tu lui demanderas en personne. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu ailles le voir et que tu écoutes ce qu'il va te dire. Et dis-toi que si tu es encore en vie, c'est parce qu'il tient à toi, ne le déçois pas. »

« Ouais, d'accord, je dois tout lui laisser passer tandis que moi- »

Duo s'arrêta et se mit à regarder partout autour de lui. Dorothy, qui attendait la suite de la phrase, s'énerva de l'attitude de Duo.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« Tu sens pas quelque chose, comme un odeur de fumée ? »

Comme si l'odeur vint l'assaillir d'un coup, elle se leva comme paniquée et sortit de la pièce en courant.

« Oh merde, Heero. »

Duo la suivit, de plus en plus perdu, jusqu'à la grande salle d'où il s'était enfui. Elle poussa les grandes portes et entra dans la pièce qui laissa s'échapper un énorme nuage de fumée noire. Duo la suivit et balaya la salle du regard à la recherche de Heero. Il le vit, assis sur le sol, les yeux fixés sur les flammes, un petit sourire en coin.

Dorothy se précipita sur le premier extincteur qu'elle trouva et se mit à arroser la salle pour étouffer le feu qui commençait à prendre de l'ampleur. Elle en vint finalement à bout et lorsque les flammes eurent totalement disparu, elle lâcha l'extincteur et se jeta devant Heero.

« Mais ça va pas, t'es complètement fou ou quoi ? » hurla-t-elle. « Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te tuer et nous avec toi ! »

Heero la fixait, mais ne semblait pas la voir, toujours sous l'emprise du feu et de l'étourdissement qu'il lui procurait. Dorothy le secoua assez violement pour le faire revenir à lui et il sembla reprendre conscience. Se sentant bousculé, il l'attrapa par le coup et la plaqua au sol, reprenant l'avantage de la situation. La reconnaissant, il lâcha la jeune fille et se releva, regardant les corps autour de lui qui n'étaient maintenant plus que poussière.

« Pourquoi as-tu éteint mon feu ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se relevait.

« Je l'ai éteint parce qu'il a failli tous nous tuer. Pourquoi as-tu allumé un feu à l'intérieur ? Tu pouvais pas sortir pour assouvir ton désir ? »

« Attendez, c'était pas un accident ? » les coupa Duo qui croyait avoir mal compris les insinuations de Dorothy.

« Ben non, » dit calmement Heero. « C'est moi qui ai mis le feu. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? »

Duo se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Alors là, c'est complet. C'était bien moins compliqué quand il n'y avait pas de sentiments, quand c'était juste physique. En plus d'être tombé amoureux, il a fallu que ce soit un pyromane terroriste qui veut détruire le monde… »

« Duo- » tenta Heero. Mais Duo, d'un signe de la main, l'enjoignit de se taire.

« Et le pire, » continua l'ancien agent secret, « le pire, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer encore et encore plus chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi. Mais ça ne suffit pas et je le sais. Tu as ta vengeance à accomplir et je ne ferai rien pour t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu pour moi, mais je suis d'accord. Je te suis comme elle elle te suit, » finit-il en pointant Dorothy.

Heero, très surpris par cette déclaration, ne bougea pas tout de suite, assimilant ce que le jeune homme venait de lui dire. Il se dirigea ensuite vers lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras, plongeant sa tête dans ses cheveux.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Duo lui rendit son étreinte, heureux de le sentir à nouveau contre lui.

----

**MI 6, 19h30**

« Patron, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Duo ? »

« Hilde, contentez-vous de répondre au téléphone et de prendre mes rendez-vous au lieu de poser des questions idiotes. »

« Ça c'est trop fort ! Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte ? »

« Et vous répondez en plus ? Mais vous avez trop côtoyé Maxwell, c'est pas possible ! »

« Justement, je suis très attachée à Duo et je trouve scandaleux que vous ne fassiez absolument rien pour le retrouver. Il s'est quand même fait enlever ! »

« Oui, il s'est fait enlevé, mais il s'est laissé faire et de bon cœur en plus. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de rechercher un agent qui a changé de camp et qui est parti avec l'ennemi, et vous connaissez aussi bien que moi la situation, alors arrêtez de m'embêter avec ça ! Maxwell est parti, et bon débarras ! »

Hilde sortit du bureau de son patron en claquant la porte. N'ayant pas le courage de se remettre au travail, elle décida d'aller voir où en étaient Trowa et Quatre qui travaillaient toujours sur l'affaire des bombes qui avaient pris du retard suite à l'incident « Duo Maxwell ». Elle les trouva penchés sur des dossiers ouverts dont les papiers étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le laboratoire.

« Wufei est encore plus infect que d'habitude, c'est l'horreur ! Alors, rien de nouveau ? » demanda-t-elle sans grand espoir.

« Absolument rien, » lui répondit Quatre sans lever les yeux. « Ça fait deux jours qu'on épluche tous ces dossiers, qu'on étudie les moindres petits détails et rien, pas la plus petite trace d'un indice qui nous permettrait de savoir quelle est la prochaine étape de leur plan. »

« Heero, » dit Trowa.

« Quoi ? » demanda Quatre qui ne voyait pas le lien que venait de faire le scientifique.

« Duo a dit qu'il s'appelait Heero. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à chercher Heero et Duo ne sera sans doute pas très loin. »

Il se leva et laissa tomber la photo où figurait le terroriste sur la table au milieu des autres papiers.

« Je vais aller consulter les archives. »

----

**Désert du Sahara, Afrique, 22h45**

Deux corps retombèrent sur le matelas dans des soupirs d'aise. L'un se rapprocha de l'autre qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Une de ses mains passa dans de longs cheveux alors que l'autre se laissait aller à des caresses d'une grande douceur sur le visage posé sur son torse. Le récipiendaire de ces caresses, laissant ses propres mains vagabonder sur la peau halée à sa portée, savourait les attentions de son amant. Mais son esprit était préoccupé et avait besoin de réponses.

« Heero ? »

« Hn… »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu en veuilles au monde comme ça ? »

Heero le regarda, puis détourna les yeux.

« Quand j'étais petit, je devais avoir dix ans, la maison où je vivais avec mes parents a été victime d'un bombardement, faisant exploser tout le terrain et faisant flamber la maison. Ma mère m'avait envoyé faire une course pour elle, mais elle et mon père étaient dans la maison quand le bombardier est passé au-dessus de notre terrain. On nous a dit par la suite qu'un défaut de l'appareil avait été la cause de la fuite de la bombe. Mais si les hommes n'étaient pas aussi obnubilés par leur envie de pouvoir et de conquête, mes parents seraient encore là et je n'aurais pas à exterminer toute cette vermine. »

Duo ne dit rien, trop choqué par cette confidence pour ouvrir la bouche.

« C'est ce jour-là, » continua Heero, « que j'ai découvert le feu. J'étais là, devant la maison en flamme, et je sentais une chaleur m'envahir de l'intérieur, une chaleur agréable que je n'ai cessé de rechercher par la suite. Je savais que mes parents étaient en train de mourir par ces mêmes flammes, je pouvais entendre leurs cris dans ma tête, mais je m'en foutais tant c'était beau. C'est après que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais seul, que je n'avais plus d'amour autour de moi. »

« Et dire que je me plaignais de ne pas avoir de souvenir de mes parents. Je crois que c'est pire de perdre quelque chose qu'on a connu que de ne jamais connaître une chose que les autres ont et que l'on voit autour de soi. »

« Peut-être, mais j'ai quand même eu la chance d'avoir vécu dix merveilleuses années, d'avoir eu une vraie enfance et d'avoir été aimé… Et comme j'ai tout perdu du jour au lendemain, je ne voulais pas connaître l'amour encore une fois. »

« Mais, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que l'amour, c'est pire que la mort. Si la mort te prend, ce n'est pas grave parce que tu n'es plus là, mais si l'amour te prend, quand la mort prend celui que tu aimes, c'est fini pour toi. »

À ces paroles, Duo se releva et fixa son regard plein d'eau sur Heero. Une larme s'échappa et glissa sur la joue du jeune homme qui l'essuya d'un geste.

« C'est pour ça que je suis avec toi et que j'en profite avant qu'on meurt, » dit Duo avec une voix pleine d'émotion. « Je sais que c'est important pour toi alors je suis à fond avec toi, sans condition. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse et je le ferai. Et puis, si Dorothy a pu se faire à la mort de Zechs et continuer dans ta voie, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, je ne pourrais pas le faire. »

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Heero et il se refléta dans celui de Duo, heureux d'avoir finalement compris la pensée de son amant.

« Donc, » demanda Duo, « en quoi pourrais-je t'être utile, mon amour ? »

À suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Chapitre plein de révélations et d'explications. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu une fin de session à l'école vraiment atroce qui m'a empêché toute écriture. C'est très mauvais pour moi dans ces cas-là parce qu'en plus de ne pas écrire, il y a des idées de nouvelles fanfics qui me sautent dans la tête et qui ne veulent pas me laisser en paix. Déjà que j'ai trois histoires commencées, j'en ai une quatrième en préparation, mais c'est un oneshot, c'est déjà moins horrible. Alors, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je vous dis à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : On est vraiment obligé de le dire à chaque fois ? De toute façon, ils appartiennent à personne alors c'est pas la peine de se torturer pour rien. Bref, les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas et le personnage de James Bond appartient à Ian Flemming tandis que les autres personnages faisant partie du monde de James Bond, je sais pas à qui ils appartiennent mais je peux vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi non plus.

Titre : Demain ne sera pas

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Duo Maxwell, l'agent secret 007 se voit confier la mission de mettre la main sur un dangereux criminel qui a la fâcheuse manie de semer des explosions.

Couples : 1x2, 2xR (ah ah, je rigole, vous allez comprendre)

Genre : James Bond, donc je dirais que c'est de l'action (ce que je vais essayer de rendre) et de la romance avec James Bond le bourreau des coeurs...

Rating : On va dire T, je me protège. Les films de James Bond classés dans la catégorie Action, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à mettre.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Je me suis basée sur le concept des films de James Bond. Ce sont les même personnages mais incarnés par les personnages de Gundam Wing. Sans vous dévoiler la distribution dès le début, je laisse les connaisseurs découvrir par eux-mêmes à qui j'ai subtilisé les G-Boys et Cie.

Chapitre 10 

**Sibérie, Russie, 22h30**

Une petite neige tombait doucement sur le désert glacé de la Sibérie. Les étoiles étaient cachées par l'épaisse couche de nuage qui voilait le ciel et qui rendait la nuit encore plus glaciale qu'à l'ordinaire. Sur la nappe de neige blanche dont était recouvert le sol, trois silhouettes suivaient un chemin que l'on ne voyait plus à cause de ce qui était tombé, mais la première marchait d'un pas sûr et déterminé alors que les deux autres la suivaient d'un pas moins enjoué.

« Je te le pardonnerais jamais, Heero, » s'exclama Duo, caché derrière une épaisse écharpe de laine et drapé dans un manteau visiblement trop grand pour lui.

« Duo, arrête de faire des caprices, » lui dit Dorothy sur un ton exaspéré.

« Je t'ai rien demandé à toi. Tu pourrais pas m'aider au lieu de subir sans rien dire ce qu'il nous fait endurer ! C'est pas possible ça, aucune solidarité ! »

« Duo… » dit doucement Heero.

« Non, mais c'est vrai, Hee-chan. On était bien au chaud dans le désert, et toi, tu nous amènes au pôle nord avec une température de plusieurs milliers de degrés en dessous de zéro et tu voudrais que je ne dise rien comme l'autre là ? »

« Hey ! » s'exclama l'autre en question.

« Duo, » répéta Heero d'un ton plus ferme. « Il est absolument impossible qu'il fasse une telle température. Si c'était le cas, nous serions totalement congelés. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis en ce moment ? Un glaçon ! »

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Tu auras tout le temps de te réchauffer quand on sera arrivé. »

« Mais on va où ? Il y a absolument rien dans le coin. »

Heero arrêta sa marche et, se retournant vers Duo qui était derrière lui, il se contenta de pointer son doigt dans la direction qu'ils suivaient, montrant un petit manoir planté au milieu d'un tourbillon blanc. Duo ne dit rien, mais ses yeux laissèrent voir une profonde reconnaissance à cette merveilleuse apparition qui lui promettait un confort qui valait bien le mal qu'il s'était donné pour y parvenir.

Duo, ses yeux ne lâchant pas l'édifice, s'en approcha et, de ce fait, avança aussi vers Heero. Toujours face à lui, il le dépassa, toujours obnubilé par le manoir, mais, passant à côté de lui, il déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme. Il fit encore quelques pas avant de s'arrêter sans pour autant se retourner.

« Mais d'où elle sort cette planque absolument géniale ! » s'exclama-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« C'est une des résidences secondaires de Zechs. »

Duo se retourna vers ses deux camarades, son sourire s'étant estompé.

« Et vous croyez qu'il aurait été d'accord qu'on se pose chez lui comme ça, sans sa permission ? »

« Duo, » commença Dorothy un peu perplexe. « Il est mort, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire maintenant ? »

Duo la regarda avec une pointe de tristesse dans le regard que Heero comprit sans vraiment savoir d'où elle venait et s'empressa de rassurer le jeune homme.

« Zechs était parfaitement au courant de mes intentions et je crois que ça lui aurait fait plaisir de pouvoir nous aider. Cette maison que nous lui empruntons sans vraiment le lui demander, je suis sûr qu'il nous l'aurait prêté avec grand plaisir s'il avait été encore de ce monde. »

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Duo qui retrouva le sourire et reprit son chemin vers le manoir dans la pensée qu'il serait bientôt auprès d'un bon feu. Mais la réaction qu'il avait eu précédemment au sujet de Zechs intrigua Heero qui commençait à se poser des questions sur la relation que Duo entretenait avec la mort en général. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il interrogerait le garçon.

---

**MI 6, 23h00**

L'agence entière travaillait sur l'affaire Maxwell. Wufei était imbuvable et ne parlait plus à personne sauf pour distribuer des ordres et des récriminations, pour ne pas dire autre chose. À cause de cela, tout le monde était sur les nerfs et certains commençaient à perdre patience.

« J'en ai marre ! »

« Hilde, calme-toi. »

« Non, Quatre. J'en peux plus. Pourquoi on arrive pas à le retrouver ce putain de terroriste qui a enlevé Duo ? Il ne peut pas s'être envolé tout de même ! »

« Hilde, Duo ne s'est pas fait enlevé, il s'est enfui avec lui. »

« Mais il- »

« Ça suffit maintenant ! » s'exclama Wufei qui venait d'entrer dans le laboratoire. « Mademoiselle, qui vous a permis d'arrêter les recherches ? Vous vous croyez plus importante qu'un autre pour vous permettre une pause ? »

« Écoutez chef, ça ne sert à rien tout ça. On a affaire à un professionnel qui ne laisse pas sa trace derrière lui comme un simple criminel. Nos recherches ne nous mèneront jamais jusqu'à lui. »

« Peut-être que nous sommes face à un dangereux terroriste, un professionnel comme vous dites, mais vous oubliez que nous aussi sommes des professionnels, des experts dans ce genre d'affaire et cet homme n'a rien que nous ne possédions pas. Il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que nous ne le retrouvions pas. Maintenant, je veux voir tout le monde au travail, et vous aussi Mademoiselle. »

Le regard qui accompagna ces derniers mots glaça le sang de Hilde qui retourna à son ordinateur et reprit ses recherches. Wufei se retourna alors vers Quatre.

« Avons-nous des nouvelles de 005 et 008 ? »

« Rien pour l'instant, » dit Trowa qui arriva à son tour dans le laboratoire, un dossier à la main. « Nous attendons toujours leur rapport sur leur investigation. »

« Bon, dès que vous avez des nouvelles, faites-les moi parvenir. »

Sur ce, Wufei sortit du laboratoire et reprit le chemin de son bureau.

« Bon sang Duo, où es-tu ? Je t'ai laissé une longueur d'avance, mais ce n'est pas pour nous filer entre les doigts. »

---

**Sibérie, Russie, 23h00**

Maintenant que Duo était en tête à tête avec la cheminée qui dégageait une chaleur douce et réconfortante, même la grande fatigue qu'il ressentait après leur long voyage ne semblait pas assez forte pour l'envoyer se coucher. Il restait là, assis en tailleur devant le feu qui crépitait.

Non loin de lui, Dorothy l'observait, intriguée par ce jeune homme depuis que Heero lui en avait parlé. Mais il ne lui semblait pas tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé au début, comme si un changement était survenu en lui. Sans gêne aucune, elle lui posa la question.

« Est-ce que tu crois avoir changé depuis que tu es avec nous ? »

Duo tourna la tête vers elle, sembla réfléchir un instant et retourna son regard vers les flammes.

« J'ai changé au moment où j'ai rencontré Heero. »

Le souvenir de cette rencontre le fit sourire.

« Tu sais, j'en ai fait des bêtises dans mes missions et il y a beaucoup d'ordres que je n'ai pas suivis, ce qui faisait d'ailleurs enrager mon chef de service, mais de là à faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'on m'avait demandé, je dois dire que c'était la première fois. »

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui dit d'un ton amusé :

« Tu sais que c'est moi qui ai fait exploser la base de Vienne, n'est-ce pas. »

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, une froide expression sur le visage.

« Je ris justement parce que ma mission consistait à faire en sorte qu'elle n'explose pas. »

Duo éclata de rire sur ces dernières paroles.

« La tête qu'a fait Wufei quand je lui ai fait mon rapport ! Il n'a simplement pas compris. »

« Pourquoi as-tu fait explosé cette base ? » demanda Heero qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

Cette question avait été posée en quête d'une réponse sérieuse, sincère. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Duo et lui fit face, attendant que son vis-à-vis explique son attitude passée. Autant Heero fixait Duo sans expression apparente, autant Duo lui rendait ce regard glacial qui prenait parfois la place de cette lueur rieuse qui brillait dans ses yeux habituellement.

Ce lien qui venait de se former entre eux les laissa quelques secondes en silence, mais Duo se décida finalement à ouvrir la bouche et d'en laisser sortir les mots qu'attendait Heero.

« Mon chargeur était vide et j'ai pensé qu'en faisant moi-même exploser la base, tu aurais été trop surpris pour t'occuper de moi. J'ai pu donc m'échapper avec quelques égratignures. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait, mais Heero savait que son compagnon ne lui avait pas menti. Pourquoi avait-il espéré que Duo lui dise qu'une force d'origine inconnue l'avait empêché d'accomplir sa mission simplement en ayant croisé son regard ou une autre bêtise stéréotypée du même genre ? Décidément, ce genre d'interaction ne lui plaisait pas.

Duo remarqua une légère crispation s'opérer sur le visage de Heero sans en comprendre la cause.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Heero hésita un instant avant de répondre.

« Ça m'énerve, je ne contrôle pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête. »

En entendant ces paroles, Dorothy sentit toute la détresse dans la voix de Heero et, pressentant qu'une sérieuse conversation allait s'ensuivre entre les deux garçons, elle jugea préférable de se retirer. Alors qu'elle se levait, elle croisa un regard reconnaissant de la part de Heero, si heureux qu'elle le comprenne sans l'usage des mots, comme avant. Cela lui donnait également la preuve qu'il n'avait pas dû tant changer que ça si elle arrivait encore à le comprendre ainsi.

Une fois la jeune fille sortie, Heero reposa les yeux sur Duo qui attendait des éclaircissements des dernières paroles de son compagnon. Mais ce dernier n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes pour décrire l'état de son esprit et donc, restait silencieux. Duo, malgré toute la patience dont il savait faire preuve quand cela était nécessaire, n'arrivait pas à contenir son profond désir de savoir ce que Heero ne parvenait pas à dire.

« Même si ça ne reflète pas exactement ce que tu ressens ou même si ça doit être brusque, dis-moi. Ne me laisse pas entre deux comme ça. »

Heero ferma un instant les yeux et ne les rouvrit que pour lancer sur un ton moins neutre que ce qu'il aurait voulu laisser paraître :

« Cette relation est pour moi un trouble émotionnel menaçant ! »

Dans un premier temps soulagé d'avoir exprimé à peu près clairement ce qu'il ressentait, il fut vite rattrapé par l'angoisse de la chose. D'abord, le fait d'avoir avouer une telle chose était absolument inconcevable dans son esprit. Jamais il n'avait été envahi d'un tel sentiment d'incompréhension, mis à part l'accident de ses parents. Et le fait de l'avoir avoué à Duo lui laissait redouter sa réaction. Comment pouvait-on prendre une telle déclaration dans ce genre de relation ? À cela, Heero ne pouvait pas répondre, faute d'avoir vécu des relations justement.

Mais Duo ne prononça pas une parole, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il se contentait de fixer Heero dans les yeux. On aurait dit que les rôles avaient été inversés entre les deux garçons, mais Heero ne le voulait pas. Il voulait retrouver cette froide indifférence qui ne le quittait habituellement pas. C'était tellement plus simple que de devoir assumer ses sentiments. Mais Duo s'obstinait à garder le silence sans détourner le regard.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? » demanda Heero qui commençait à paniquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise. Tu me dis que tu te sens menacé par ce qui se passe dans ta tête, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ton obsession de détruire le monde, ça a rapport avec moi, avec tout ce que je suis venu bouleverser dans ton esprit dérangé. À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais en me disant un truc pareil ? À ce que je comprenne ? Ben non, je comprends pas. »

Il se leva alors et sortit en furie dans la pièce, laissant Heero sous le choc d'une telle réaction. Le terroriste réalisa alors la portée de ses paroles et de l'effet qu'elles avaient dues provoquer chez Duo. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis se ressaisit. Il sortit à son tour de la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il devait normalement partager avec Duo, mais il était certain qu'il ne le trouverait pas là-bas.

---

Assis par terre, son ordinateur portable devant lui, Heero arrangeait la prochaine étape de son plan pour pouvoir l'accomplir seulement avec Dorothy, ayant conclu que Duo ne voudrait pas en être. Ils y arriveraient, mais ce serait plus long qu'à trois. Alors qu'il planifiait tout ça, il entendit la porte de la chambre derrière lui s'ouvrir et perçut des pas qui s'approchaient de lui.

« Pardon Hee-chan. J'aurai pas dû m'emporter comme ça. »

« C'est pas de ta faute Duo. J'ai réalisé ce que j'avais dit seulement quand tu es parti. »

Duo s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à côté de Heero.

« C'est la prochaine mission ? »

Heero hocha la tête sans détourner les yeux de l'écran.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour moi ? »

Le terroriste tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, incrédule. Duo se contenta de lui faire un sourire. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait compris, finalement ?

---

**Moscou, Russie, 15h35, deux jours plus tard**

Un jeune homme marchait rapidement vers l'ambassade britannique. Il semblait un peu nerveux, mais faisait tout pour le dissimuler. Arrivant à la porte de l'ambassade, il montra son passeport, preuve de sa nationalité britannique et entra dans l'édifice. À l'accueil, il demanda à parler au responsable des rapatriements et fut conduit à lui. Une fois devant l'homme, il lui tendit la main et se présenta.

« Trenton, Mark Trenton, agent 005 du MI 6. »

« Bienvenu Monsieur Trenton. C'est vous qui êtes sur l'affaire Maxwell ? »

« Entre autres oui. Mais je n'ai rien pu découvrir ici, Il est clair que l'agent 007 n'est pas en Russie. Je demande donc mon rapatriement en Angleterre. »

L'homme en face de lui regarda dans son ordinateur et informa l'agent qu'un avion partait pour Londres dans une heure et qu'un billet l'attendrait l'aéroport. Le jeune homme, après avoir remercié le responsable, sortit et se rendit directement à l'aéroport. Cette mission était la pire qu'on ne lui avait jamais confiée. Traquer un déserteur en cavale ne le dérangeait pas, mais si le déserteur était son ami, ça changeait tout.

Sur ce coup-là, Wufei n'avait pas fait fort, mais d'un autre côté, Duo, par sa grande sociabilité, s'était lié d'amitié avec tous les agents et tous ceux qui travaillaient au MI 6. Peu aurait importé qui Wufei aurait envoyé, cette personne ne se serait pas sentie à l'aise.

Une fois arrivé à l'aéroport et après avoir récupéré son billet, il prit place sur un banc en attendant que son vol soit appelé. Regardant tout autour de lui, il arrêta son regard sur la porte des toilettes pour hommes en face de lui, observant les gens qui y entraient et qui en sortaient. Il s'amusait ainsi depuis un bon dix minutes lorsqu'un jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas vu entrer sortit, un petit sourire aux lèvres, portant des lunettes noires qui lui cachaient une bonne partie du visage.

Cet homme intrigua l'agent secret qui le suivit des yeux jusqu'à la porte de sortie de l'aéroport. Le jeune homme marcha jusqu'à la sortie de telle sorte qu'il restait face à l'agent secret. Mais juste avant de sortir, il se regarda une dernière fois la porte des toilettes d'où il venait de sortir, fit agrandir le sourire sur son visage et se retourna vivement, créant ainsi une grande surprise chez l'agent secret.

Complètement choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, il lui fallut un délai de quelques secondes avant de réagir et de se lever pour partir à la poursuite du jeune homme qui venait de sortir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de franchir la sortie qu'un mauvais pressentiment le prit et le fit se retourner. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et la porte des toilettes vola en éclat sous la force d'une puissante explosion.

L'agent secret eut juste le temps de se jeter par terre, se protégeant la tête de ses bras. Le dernier bruit qu'il entendit avant de perdre connaissance fut les sirènes des ambulances qui arrivèrent quelques minutes après l'explosion.

---

**MI 6, 20h30**

L'ambiance était toujours aussi tendue à l'agence. Wufei, dont la mauvaise humeur augmentait au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, était de plus en plus odieux avec ses subordonnés et s'exaspérait pour un rien. Hilde qui avait repris son travail à son bureau était la première sur qui son patron se défoulait lorsqu'il sortait de son bureau avant d'aller faire le tour des postes de recherche. Quatre arriva au bureau de la secrétaire avec de grosses poches sous les yeux.

« Toujours rien ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Bien sûr que non. On le retrouvera jamais, c'est certain. On a beau être des experts, eux aussi sont forts. »

Wufei sortit de son bureau avec un air très désappointé et vint se planter juste devant Quatre qui resta complètement paralysé par l'apparition de son patron.

« Winner, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce défaitisme qui vous prend ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Retournez tout de suite au laboratoire continuer vos recherches. »

Quatre voulut répliquer, mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone sur le bureau de la secrétaire. Celle-ci décrocha le combiné alors que Wufei et Quatre continuait à se fixer. Au moment de raccrocher, elle avait changé de couleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Wufei qui sentait qu'il allait devoir gérer une autre mauvaise nouvelle.

« Mark a eu un accident à l'aéroport de Moscou. Il va arriver dans quelques minutes. »

Effectivement, peu de temps après le coup de téléphone, Mark entra dans le bureau de Wufei suivi de son patron, Quatre et Hilde. Il avait un bras cassé et boitait légèrement. Wufei le fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé.

« Un type a posé une bombe dans les toilettes de l'aéroport et a filé juste avant que tout n'explose. »

« Tu l'as vu ? » demanda Hilde.

Mark se contenta de hocher la tête.

« 005, seriez-vous en mesure de nous décrire cet homme ? »

L'agent eut un petit ricanement ironique et, fixant son patron, il lâcha :

« Pas la peine, je sais de qui il s'agit. C'était Duo. »

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Qui ne s'en doutait pas ? En tout cas, Wufei, lui, ne s'en doutait pas le moins du monde. Et vous aurez sans doute compris que Mark a pu identifier le type des toilettes seulement lorsqu'il s'est trouvé dos à lui à cause de la longue tresse qui descendait dans son dos. Enfin, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, qui a un peu traîné, je sais, vous aura plu. Comme je me suis lancée dans deux autres histoires et que je ne vais pas tarder à continuer une de mes fanfics que j'avais un peu laissé de côté (Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité), je vais écrire les chapitre en rotation et je vais essayer de respecter un certain ordre pour ne pas en privilégier une plus que les autres, à moins d'un assaut d'inspiration qui me refait écrire dix chapitres pour la même histoire… Qui va me prendre au sérieux maintenant ?

-Ephemeris-


	11. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer : On est vraiment obligé de le dire à chaque fois ? De toute façon, ils appartiennent à personne alors c'est pas la peine de se torturer pour rien. Bref, les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas et le personnage de James Bond appartient à Ian Flemming tandis que les autres personnages faisant partie du monde de James Bond, je sais pas à qui ils appartiennent mais je peux vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi non plus.

Titre : Demain ne sera pas

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Duo Maxwell, l'agent secret 007 se voit confier la mission de mettre la main sur un dangereux criminel qui a la fâcheuse manie de semer des explosions.

Couples : 1x2, 2xR (ah ah, je rigole, vous allez comprendre)

Genre : James Bond, donc je dirais que c'est de l'action (ce que je vais essayer de rendre) et de la romance avec James Bond le bourreau des coeurs...

Rating : On va dire T, je me protège. Les films de James Bond classés dans la catégorie Action, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à mettre.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Je me suis basée sur le concept des films de James Bond. Ce sont les même personnages mais incarnés par les personnages de Gundam Wing. Sans vous dévoiler la distribution dès le début, je laisse les connaisseurs découvrir par eux-mêmes à qui j'ai subtilisé les G-Boys et Cie.

_Chapitre 11_

**MI 6, 21h**

L'assemblée qui se constituait de trois personnes resta bouche bée en entendant ces paroles qui leur semblaient tout à fait absurdes.

« Comment ça, c'était Duo ? » demanda Wufei qui commençait à perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait. « Ça ne peut pas être Duo, vous vous trompez forcément. »

L'homme assis en face de lui eut un petit sourire sarcastique.

« Un homme brun avec un sourire collé au visage et une longue tresse dans le dos, oui, c'est vrai que ça court les rues. Je dois m'être trompé, vous avez raison chef, » répondit l'agent sur un ton ironique.

Wufei, pour toute réponse, le fusilla du regard. Là, il exagérait. En laissant partir Duo avec cet homme, il voulait simplement le libérer pour lui permettre de vivre comme il l'entendait son histoire d'amour sans avoir le problème de devoir le tuer. Mais de là à s'acoquiner avec ses idées de destruction et d'y participer activement, il n'en était absolument pas question.

« Chef, ça va ? » demanda Quatre qui ne percevait pas comme un bon signe les poings serrés de son patrons dont les jointures prenaient une couleur blanchâtre.

« Mais comment veux-tu qu'il aille, hein ? » s'exclama Hilde qui était dans tous ses états. « Tu te rends compte que Duo, notre Duo, et qui plus est le meilleur agent secret qu'on ait jamais eu à l'agence, est passé de l'autre côté et qu'il a failli faire explosé un de ses meilleurs amis ! »

Ces paroles n'arrangèrent pas l'état de Wufei, bien au contraire. Il se retourna brusquement et sortit de son bureau, claquant la porte si fort que ses subordonnés en restèrent choqués un bon moment avant de réagir. Ce fut Quatre qui, le premier, revint à la réalité.

« Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose. On ne peut pas laisser Duo faire n'importe quoi comme ça. Mais on n'arrive pas à trouver quoi que ce soit sur lui ou sur ce terroriste qui est devenu son nouvel ami. »

« Ben, on sait qu'ils sont en Russie, » dit Hilde tout en observant les blessures de l'agent 005. « As-tu une idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient se cacher ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je tiens à préciser que si j'étais à l'aéroport prêt à revenir ici, c'est parce que je n'avais rien trouvé en Russie et que j'en étais venu à la conclusion que Duo ne se trouvait pas là-bas. Tu comprendras donc que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve, étant persuadé qu'il n'était même pas dans ce pays. »

Hilde le regarda, stupéfaire.

« Tu croyais que Duo n'était pas en Russie ? Mais t'es bien nul comme agent secret ! »

« Hilde, je t'en prie ! » s'exclama Quatre, ne trouvant pas cette remarque appropriée.

La jeune fille fit une moue désappointée, mais ne dit rien de plus. Toute cette histoire la dépassait. Duo, celui qu'elle aimait tant, était devenu un fou dangereux alors qu'eux le cherchaient partout, inquiets au maximum pour lui.

« En tout cas, il doit se cacher dans la région de Moscou. Il ne vient sans doute pas de l'autre bout de la Russie pour faire exploser l'aéroport de la capitale, » dit Trowa qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau et qui était déjà au courant de l'affaire.

D'un coup d'œil, Hilde, Trowa et Quatre s'entendirent pour se remettre au travail, ayant de nouvelles données pour leurs recherches. L'agent 005, son état ne lui permettant pas d'aider ses collègues, retourna chez lui en prévision de faire une longue sieste.

---

**Sibérie, Russie, 21h45**

Près d'une cheminée qui répandait une douce chaleur, Heero observait les flammes avec un grand intérêt. Le feu avait un grand pouvoir sur lui, il l'hypnotisait et lui inspirait un profond respect. Il vivait une vraie histoire d'amour avec le feu, une histoire dangereuse autant pour lui que pour ceux qui osaient s'y frotter.

Dorothy, à quelques mètres de lui, connaissait parfaitement bien ce côté de l'esprit de son ami et était là justement pour contenir tout le désir que Heero ressentait pour cet élément. L'arrivée de Duo dans leur vie avait changé quelque peu la vision que Heero avait du feu, mais l'envie était toujours présente, elle le serait toujours.

Duo avait été presque une bénédiction pour ces deux jeunes gens qui aspiraient à de si grandes choses. Malgré l'animosité que Dorothy avait témoignée à Duo dans les débuts de leur cohabitation, elle n'aurait pu dire sans mentir qu'elle s'était beaucoup attachée à lui et qu'elle le considérait comme un ami, presque au même titre que Heero.

Heero, lui, avait beaucoup changé intérieurement depuis l'arrivée de Duo. Il n'en laissait rien paraître, évidemment, mais de grands changements s'étaient opéré en lui, mis à part son désir de destruction qui était toujours aussi fort. Il l'aimait, elle en était sûre, mais ce n'était pas assez pour faire dévier le jeune homme de ses objectifs. Mais Duo leur apportait un grand bien-être par sa joie et son enthousiasme qui leur réchauffaient le cœur dans ce pays si froid.

Autant Heero que Dorothy furent sortis de leurs pensées qui se rejoignaient par un claquement de porte qui retentit dans tout le manoir. Ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée et virent apparaître Duo, couvert de neige, qui venait de rentrer de sa mission. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Il lança un regard à Heero que le destinataire ne comprit pas, puis il continua son chemin, montant les escaliers menant à sa chambre.

Pas un mot, pas un signe, pas un sourire. Duo n'allait sans doute pas bien et Heero ne savait pas comment réagir. Il regarda Dorothy, cherchant en elle la réponse qu'il attendait. La jeune fille lui fit signe qu'elle s'en chargeait, croyant comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Duo et trouvant préférable de s'en charger elle-même.

Dorothy gravit les marches avec une appréhension de ce qui allait suivre. Avait-elle vu juste dans le comportement de Duo, se pouvait-il que la situation dans laquelle s'était embarqué le jeune homme ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il s'était imaginé au moment de changer de voie ? Mais que pensait-il vraiment ? Comment voyait-il la chose ?

Elle arriva enfin à la porte close de la chambre que Duo partageait avec Heero. Dorothy frappa deux petits coups, mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle appela Duo, mais il ne répondit toujours pas. Alors, elle tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant le jeune homme assis sur le lit, les yeux agars, les genoux ramenés sous son menton, tel un enfant.

Dorothy s'approcha de lui et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule du garçon. Celui-ci se retourna vers elle, le regard confus. Elle interrogea ce regard, mais n'y vit qu'un profond désespoir dont la source lui était encore inconnue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer sa pensée. Après plusieurs tentatives, il réussit à articuler :

« C'est trop dur, je craque. »

De l'autre côté de la porte que Dorothy avait laissée entrouverte, Heero écoutait la conversation qui avait lieu dans la chambre, n'ayant pu se retenir de rester dans le salon, sachant que quelque chose d'important était en train de se dérouler à l'étage. Il arriva donc à ce moment de la conversation et écouta avec attention tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de son amant.

« Je… je fais de mon mieux pour tenir le coup, pour ne pas penser à ma vie passée, mais c'est tellement difficile. Je n'ai pas la volonté et le courage de Heero. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour le soutenir, mais ce n'est pas mon combat. Sans arrêt, je repense à mon ancienne vie et ça me fait mal. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle et remettant de l'ordre dans le fil de ses pensées pour que son discours ait un sens. Il reprit, cette fois-ci avec des sanglots dans la voix.

« À Moscou, j'ai vu… j'ai reconnu un de mes anciens amis du MI 6, mais il était trop tard. La bombe était enclenchée et je n'ai pas pu lui faire signe de sortir. Je ne sais même pas s'il est toujours en vie… »

Il tenta de se reprendre et ravala ses larmes avant de continuer.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de pensées pour quelqu'un qui est contre moi, même s'il a déjà été de mon côté et que c'est moi qui ai choisi cette situation. Je sais aussi que je devrais, au contraire, souhaiter qu'il ne s'en soit pas sorti, simplement pour la sécurité de notre plan, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Le fait est que ce mec est important pour moi et que je me sens comme si je l'avais trahi. Mais cette pensée me fait trahir Heero en même temps. »

Dorothy écoutait ce que lui disait le jeune homme, se rendant compte que la situation était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Mais elle ne l'interrompait pas, le laissant se vider le cœur.

« Heero, lui, il veut tout détruire, il dit que demain ne sera pas… Demain ne sera pas… C'est un peu son mantra. Mais si moi j'ai envie que demain soit, si j'ai envie d'avoir un avenir… »

Il s'arrêta encore une fois, ne pouvant empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue. C'en fut assez pour Heero qui s'éloigna de la porte et qui redescendit au salon avec la douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il n'entendit donc pas la fin de la phrase de Duo que ce dernier prononça dans un faible murmure.

« Si moi, j'ai envie d'avoir un avenir avec lui, avec Heero… »

Dorothy le fixa dans les yeux, son regard passant à travers celui du jeune homme.

« Que veux-tu faire ? Nous quitter ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il avait un regard tellement désespéré qu'elle sentit qu'il allait peut-être faire une bêtise. Elle se revit alors lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Heero, plusieurs années auparavant. À cette époque, elle était à la recherche de sensations fortes, de nouveauté. En s'acoquinant avec Heero, elle n'avait aucune idée dans quoi elle s'embarquait, mais lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il projetait de faire et pourquoi il voulait le faire, elle avait pris conscience de bien des choses et avait décidé de le suivre, de l'aider à exécuter son plan.

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Zechs, il lui sembla que sa vision des choses, moins extrême que celle de Heero, lui convenait plus. Ayant vu un grand rapprochement entre les deux hommes, elle avait songé que le plan de Heero aurait un peu changé, mais non. La période Zechs n'avait été qu'un interlude, le temps de bien placer les pions sur l'échiquier.

« Écoute Duo, » finit-elle par dire. « Je comprends très bien ce qui se passe dans ta tête parce que je suis passée par là moi aussi. Tu crois que je suis entrée dans le plan de Heero parce que je partageais ses opinions ? Pas du tout. Et je ne pourrais pas te dire comment ça se fait que je suis encore là. Ça a été très dur pour moi de me faire à l'idée que j'allais aider à provoquer la mort de toute la population terrestre et la mienne du même coup. Mais j'ai compris pourquoi Heero désirait cette fin même si je n'étais pas d'accord. Quand on a rencontré Zechs, j'ai cru qu'il changerait, mais non. Je me suis fait de faux espoirs sur lesquels je me suis reposée pendant longtemps pour les voir s'effondrer avec la mort de Zechs. Ça m'a fait mal, mais je suis toujours là… »

Duo la fixait de son regard violet, captivé par le discours de la jeune fille qu'il trouvait si beau de fidélité tout en débordant de contradiction. Si elle n'était pas d'accord avec le dénouement de cette affaire, pourquoi faisait-elle tout pour la mener à terme ? Dorothy comprit l'interrogation que se posait Duo et y répondit sans qu'il eut à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. J'ai une telle confiance en Heero que je ne peux pas croire que ses pensées fondamentales puissent être erronées. »

À ces mots, les larmes roulèrent librement sur les joues de Duo.

« Mais moi, je n'ai pas cette confiance qui me dit qu'il a raison et que j'ai tort. J'ai l'impression que la confiance que j'ai en lui n'est pas assez forte pour me convaincre que c'est moi qui ai tort. »

Dorothy hocha la tête et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de la franchir, elle se retourna vers Duo une dernière fois.

« Si tu crois que tu as fait une erreur, explique-lui. Je ne sais pas s'il comprendra, mais il préférerait sans doute que tu sois honnête avec lui plutôt que de le faire douter de toi par ton comportement étrange. »

Et elle sortit, laissant Duo à ses réflexions tourmentées. Il devait réfléchir, trouver toutes les possibilités qui se présentaient à lui. Premièrement, la plus simple, tout dire à Heero et partir, espérant qu'il ne veuille pas le tuer de rage. Ensuite, il pouvait essayer de le convaincre de renoncer à son plan en lui démontrant que demain devait être pour leur amour, parce que l'amour était quelque chose de beau dans ce monde où la guerre et la violence avaient pris beaucoup de place. Il avait aussi la possibilité de chercher un compromis sur la fin en question ; peut-être pas tout détruire, seulement une partie. Ou bien, il pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était et tenter par tous les moyens de l'arrêter au dernier moment…

Et soudain une illumination éclaira son esprit. Voilà, il avait trouvé ce qu'il devait faire. Ça lui semblait si simple finalement et il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Presque heureux, il se leva à son tour et sortit de sa chambre. Il alla retrouver Heero dans le salon qui avait repris sa place à côté de la cheminée, toujours en train de regarder le feu amoureusement.

Cette passion qu'avait Heero faisait un peu peur à Duo, mais il l'aimait tant qu'il l'oubliait et la faisait oublier à Heero du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Appuyé nonchalamment au mur, un sourire aux lèvres, il dit sur un ton amusé :

« Si tu continues à regarder ton feu avec autant d'amour, je vais finir par être jaloux. »

Heero, qui avait entendu le jeune homme approcher, se retourna, pas le moins du monde surpris par cette apparition. Il observa quelques secondes le visage de Duo, cherchant la moindre trace de contrariété, mais il ne trouva qu'un visage joyeux, comme lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, dans cette base en Autriche. Il se leva et vint enlacer le jeune homme tendrement, sans prononcer un mot. Duo lui rendit son étreinte, heureux que Heero ne lui en veuille pas.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? »

« Parce que j'ai un drôle de comportement. »

Pour toute réponse, Heero serra un peu plus Duo contre lui. Il savait qu'il ne le comprenait pas, que peut-être il ne pourrait pas compter sérieusement sur son aide, mais il l'aimait. Il savait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était aimé en retour. Il voulait au moins profiter de ça avant la fin, sa fin.

Il se détacha de Duo et plongea dans ses yeux, toujours aussi fasciné par leur couleur. Il l'observa un instant avant de le prendre par la main et de l'entraîner vers la cheminée où ils s'arrêtèrent pour s'asseoir.

« Comment s'est passé ta mission ? » demanda Heero, son regard retourné aux flammes.

« Sans problème, il ne reste plus grand chose de l'aéroport de Moscou. Ta petite bombe a magnifiquement fait son travail. Tout est parti en fumée, tu aurais adoré. »

Heero le regarda, une lueur dans les yeux.

« Décris-moi. »

Et Duo partit dans une description détaillée de la scène dont il avait été témoin une fois sorti de l'aéroport pour ne pas exploser avec. Heero était complètement captivé et Duo adorait cette lueur dans les yeux de son amant, elle lui réchauffait le cœur, lui faisant oublier l'aura de destruction qui entourait Heero habituellement. À un instant, le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour mieux visualiser la scène que lui décrivait Duo et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que ce sourire sur le visage de Heero et il lui sembla qu'en fin de compte, la fin du monde pourrait arriver dans la seconde que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça.

À la fin de son récit, Heero ouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur Duo, lui témoignant une grande reconnaissance. Duo lui fit un grand sourire qui fit douter Heero de ce qu'il avait cru déceler chez le jeune homme en face de lui, mais il repoussa ses pensées, bien décidé à ne rien faire qui laisserait penser que les choses avaient changé dans son plan et son exécution. Il cherchait quelque chose à dire pour engager la conversation, ne sachant pas trop quel sujet aborder, mais Duo fut plus rapide que lui et demanda, son sourire toujours affiché sur son visage :

« Alors, quelle est la prochaine étape du plan ? »

Heero eut un petit sourire qui inquiéta un peu Duo qui ne s'attendait pas à voir une telle expression sur le visage de Heero. Essayant de ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait, Duo ne broncha pas lorsque le jeune homme en face de lui dit :

« La prochaine étape sera la dernière. »

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Bon, vous voyez, j'ai fait un effort cette fois-ci, j'ai pas mis deux mois pour écrire un chapitre. Faut dire que comme j'ai une semaine de vacances, j'en profite pour écrire et me mettre un peu à jour dans mes histoires. Je crois que je vais écrire mes chapitres à l'avance au cas où, une fois mes vacances terminées, je n'aie plus le temps d'écrire. Mais on verra ce que l'avenir nous réservera. En attendant, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu et que l'histoire vous intéresse toujours autant.

-Ephemeris-


	12. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer : On est vraiment obligé de le dire à chaque fois ? De toute façon, ils appartiennent à personne alors c'est pas la peine de se torturer pour rien. Bref, les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas et le personnage de James Bond appartient à Ian Flemming tandis que les autres personnages faisant partie du monde de James Bond, je sais pas à qui ils appartiennent mais je peux vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi non plus.

Titre : Demain ne sera pas

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Duo Maxwell, l'agent secret 007 se voit confier la mission de mettre la main sur un dangereux criminel qui a la fâcheuse manie de semer des explosions.

Couples : 1x2, 2xR (ah ah, je rigole, vous allez comprendre)

Genre : James Bond, donc je dirais que c'est de l'action (ce que je vais essayer de rendre) et de la romance avec James Bond le bourreau des coeurs...

Rating : On va dire T, je me protège. Les films de James Bond classés dans la catégorie Action, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à mettre.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Je me suis basée sur le concept des films de James Bond. Ce sont les même personnages mais incarnés par les personnages de Gundam Wing. Sans vous dévoiler la distribution dès le début, je laisse les connaisseurs découvrir par eux-mêmes à qui j'ai subtilisé les G-Boys et Cie.

_Chapitre 12_

**Sibérie, Russie, 22h30**

Dehors, un vent glacial, digne de la profonde Sibérie, soufflait à tout rompre, faisant virevolter la neige qui tentait de se frayer un chemin du ciel jusqu'au sol. À l'intérieur, un froid similaire à celui de l'extérieur s'était installé entre Heero et Duo qui se tenaient pourtant tout près de la cheminée où le feu crépitait toujours.

« La dernière étape, » répéta Duo, en état de choc.

Heero acquiesça sans poursuivre avec plus d'explications. Duo se contentait de le regarder, cherchant le peu de courage qui lui restait pour faire face à la situation, mais il peinait pour en trouver. Ils étaient déjà arrivés à la dernière étape du plan, la dernière étape avant la destruction du monde. Il fallait être fort, tenir jusqu'à la fin au moins pour la résolution qu'il avait prise. Cette pensée fit renaître le sourire sur le visage de Duo.

« Et quelle est cette dernière étape ? Qu'as-tu prévu ? »

Heero fixa Duo, suspicieux. Il sentait la trahison prête à lui exploser à la figure et il voyait tout son merveilleux plan anéanti alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore énoncé au traître. Mais il n'en fit pas la remarque à Duo, il l'aimait trop pour ça et il avait peur que de découvrir qu'il était démasqué, l'ex-agent secret ne décide de s'en aller avant la fin du plan et de l'abandonner alors qu'il avait tant besoin de lui, qu'il voulait mourir avec lui et profiter de chaque seconde en sa présence.

« La prochaine étape consiste à poser le reste des bombes qui sont disposées un peu partout sur la planète à des endroits que j'ai déjà déterminés. Toutes ces bombes seront reliées à un détonateur que nous enclencherons lorsque le moment sera venu. Dorothy et moi avons placé la grande majorité des bombes dans la dernière année lors de nos missions pour Zechs. »

Duo hocha la tête, faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler et tout faire pour convaincre Heero que cette histoire était de la folie. Il sourit simplement et, pour ne pas que son manque de réaction paraisse louche, il voulut montrer son intérêt au projet.

« Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à appuyer sur le détonateur ou je peux le faire ? »

Cette question étonna Heero, mais il n'en montra rien. Dans l'art de cacher ses émotions, il était passé maître. Il repensa alors à leur première rencontre, dans la base de Viennes.

« La dernière fois, tu m'as volé mon détonateur pour faire exploser ma base, tu veux donc recommencer ? »

Duo afficha un grand sourire pour toute réponse, voulant montrer de l'enthousiasme et amusé par le souvenir qui venait de refaire surface. Heero accéda donc à sa demande, incapable de résister à ce sourire qui lui généra une douleur immense dans la poitrine.

_« Il va me doubler. Il croit pouvoir m'arrêter en s'enfuyant à la dernière minute avec le détonateur. Tu me prends pour un amateur Duo ? La trahison, je connais, je la pratique depuis bien longtemps. Tu ne m'auras pas sur ce coup-là Duo, non. C'est trop important pour moi. »_

Heero se leva et tendit la main à Duo pour qu'il fasse de même. Le jeune homme, une fois debout, regarda Heero d'un doux regard avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer tendrement. Heero lui rendit son étreinte et lui dit, dans un murmure :

« Je dois aller parler à Dorothy. Attends-moi dans la chambre, je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini. »

Duo se détacha alors et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Heero avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer derrière Duo, Heero monta à son tour et alla directement vers la chambre de Dorothy qui avait été la chambre de Zechs lors de ses séjours dans ce pays et où il était déjà venu avec Heero et Dorothy.

« Tu as vu ses yeux, il veut me doubler. Il transpire la trahison et je n'arrive pas à le détester. Je sais qu'il m'aime, mais il ne me comprend pas. Et il veut avoir le détonateur. Très bien, il en aura un, mais moi j'en aurais un autre, le vrai. Même s'il s'enfuit avec l'autre, je pourrais toujours tout faire exploser, il ne pourra pas m'en empêcher. »

Il s'arrêta dans son discours, se rendant compte que son amie ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Elle était couchée sur le lit, le visage dans l'oreiller, respirant l'odeur qui y était imprégnée. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient librement sur ses joues. Heero s'approcha d'elle, ne comprenant pas la réaction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci le regarda et dit, des sanglots dans la voix :

« Il y a encore son odeur. »

Et elle éclata en sanglots sans retenue, cachant son visage dans les draps, ce qui déstabilisa Heero au plus haut point.

« Il y a une dizaine de chambres dans cette maison, pourquoi as-tu choisi celle-là ? »

Mais elle ne répondit pas, les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge. Heero se rendit compte alors que ce qu'il croyait mort et enterré ne l'était pas du tout. Dorothy n'avait pas tiré un trait sur Zechs et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero regretta une de ses actions. Il aurait tout fait pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer et qu'elle lui fasse un sourire. Il aurait voulu le faire revenir d'entre les morts, mais c'était impossible. Même lui qui considérait avoir le pouvoir sur le monde, se trouvait dans l'incapacité de faire une telle chose.

« Dorothy… »

« Non, vas-t'en, assassin ! »

À cette appellation, Heero recula d'horreur jusqu'au mur avant de le heurter et de s'effondrer au sol. Cette appellation l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Oui, il était un assassin, mais pas aux yeux de Dorothy. Jamais elle ne l'avait traité comme un vulgaire criminel. Ce n'était pas ça, pas ça du tout. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et qu'elle le vit ainsi, en train de se recroqueviller légèrement sur lui-même, elle se précipita sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Pardon Heero. Je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Tu sais bien que je ne le pense pas. »

« Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. Au fond de ton cœur, tu me considères comme le meurtrier de Zechs, et ça ne pourra jamais changer. »

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille qui n'osa rien dire de plus, de peur d'aggraver la situation. C'était vrai qu'elle lui en voulait toujours pour la mort de Zechs, qu'elle en souffrait toujours, mais elle ne voulait pas que Heero soit affecté par ça, lui-même aux prises avec sa propre souffrance en ce qui concernait sa mission et Duo dont il doutait.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, je t'assure, mais il me manque tellement. »

« Je sais et j'en suis vraiment désolé. »

Elle se releva et se réinstalla sur le lit, serrant l'oreiller qui avait si souvent accueilli la tête de Zechs.

« J'essaie de me convaincre que sa mort était nécessaire, qu'il nous aurait gêné dans nos plans, mais je n'y arrive pas. La pensée qu'il suffisait simplement de tuer ses hommes de main et de faire de lui notre otage sans le tuer ne cesse de me trotter dans la tête. Je sais qu'il comprenait ce qui se passait dans ta tête, ce qui te motivait à faire ce que tu fais. »

Elle se releva un peu et essuya les larmes de ses joues avant de fixer Heero dans les yeux.

« Mais tu dis que Duo veut te trahir ? À quoi vois-tu ça ? »

Heero revint alors à sa pensée première et se rembrunit, toujours aussi énervé par la situation de mensonge dans laquelle il était avec son amant.

« Ses yeux me disent qu'il ne me comprend pas. Ses changements d'expressions me laissent de grands doutes. Il fait tout pour paraître à l'aise avec le projet, mais sa physionomie dit tout le contraire. Il ne veut pas, mais il fait comme si. »

« Et tu veux donc le mener en bateau en lui faisant croire que ce sera lui qui détruira le monde tout en préparant un plan à côté. Où est donc la confiance dans tout ça ? »

« Crois-tu vraiment que je peux lui faire confiance après ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Parce que tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? »

Elle rit doucement, mais d'un rire amer. Zechs ne voulait en rien trahir Heero, il l'aurait même appuyé sans discuter, mais Duo, Duo qui ne savait pas quoi choisir entre ses propres convictions et celles de Heero, lui, on ne le tuait pas alors que Zechs n'avait même pas eu droit à la parole. Mais elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas affliger Heero plus que ce qu'il l'était déjà. Elle savait qu'il était très perturbé et que ça ne servirait à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais elle voyait bien qu'en fait, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, ne voulant pas perdre Duo.

« Eh bien va le rejoindre et profite du temps qu'il te reste avec lui. Toi au moins, tu peux le faire. »

Cette phrase déchira le cœur de Heero, mais le sourire que lui fit la jeune fille le rassura sur l'état d'esprit de son amie. Il sortit donc de la chambre pour se rendre à la sienne où l'attendait Duo.

Lorsque il entra, Heero trouva Duo endormi dans les draps, ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Heero se déshabilla aussi avant de se glisser à son tour dans le lit de façon à ne pas réveiller son amant. Il resta un moment immobile, observant le jeune homme à ses côtés en train de dormir. Ce qu'il était beau ! Jamais on aurait pu penser qu'il avait commis des crimes.

Jamais on aurait pu se douter que ce visage d'ange cachait un traître dont la trahison était toute proche. Mais il ne fallait pas penser à ça, Dorothy avait dit de profiter du temps qu'il restait ; profiter, il ferait donc. Il se rapprocha un peu de Duo et ressentit le besoin de le toucher, de le sentir contre lui. Il passa un de ses bras autour du jeune homme et glissa l'autre sous l'oreiller où reposait la tête de Duo.

Sa main rencontra alors un objet froid qu'il reconnut comme étant un revolver. Il le prit dans sa main, mais sentit quelque chose le saisir par le poignet, le faisant lâcher prise. Duo s'était réveillé au contact qu'il avait senti sous son oreiller et avait saisi la main, un peu trop curieuse à son goût, au passage. Ayant remonté jusqu'au propriétaire de cette main, il avait découvert qu'il s'agissait de Heero et l'avait lâché. Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de se coller à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi gardes-tu ton revolver sous ton oreiller ? » demanda Heero.

« L'habitude. Depuis que je me promène avec un flingue, j'ai toujours fait ça. Ça m'a toujours bien protégé, sauf une fois… »

Heero le regarda, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Duo se mit à rire au souvenir qui refaisait surface et expliqua la chose à Heero.

« La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, dans la base de Viennes, j'ai voulu te tirer dessus, mais mon chargeur était vide. Tu t'en rappelles ? »

Heero acquiesça même s'il ne voyait pas bien le rapport.

« Et bien, si mon chargeur était vide, c'est parce que le matin, j'avais menacé Relena avec et qu'elle me l'a vidé quand j'étais sous la douche. »

Et il éclata de rire à cette pensée, revoyant le visage de Relena lorsqu'elle avait dit tout naturellement que c'était dangereux d'avoir un revolver chargé avec soi. Mais Heero ne riait pas du tout. Une jalousie maladive s'empara de lui et, s'il n'avait pas déjà tué cette fille, il serait parti dans la seconde pour le faire.

« En fait, » continua Duo tout en roulant sur Heero, « je devrais plutôt la remercier parce que tu ne serais plus de ce monde sans elle. »

Duo se pencha vers les lèvres de Heero et y déposa un doux baiser qui s'enflamma rapidement, faisant tout oublier aux deux garçons, la fin du monde ne semblant plus si proche et la jalousie de Heero s'en allant aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Duo avait le don de tout lui faire oublier simplement par un geste, un regard. Il était vraiment à sa merci. Mais c'était si bon qu'il ne s'en souciant aucunement.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de choses que depuis qu'il avait rencontré Duo. Au début, un sentiment d'incertitude et d'incompréhension l'avait envahi, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il avait ensuite ressenti du désir pour ce jeune homme, désir qui avait amené rapidement de l'amour, sentiment qu'il avait oublié, tout l'amour qu'il ait jamais connu étant parti en fumée avec ses parents.

Depuis cet accident, il ne ressentait plus grand chose, ni amour ni haine, mais il avait une énorme envie que ce monde qui l'avait rendu insensible n'existe plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Duo et qu'il redécouvre le monde des émotions et des sentiments humains. À cet instant, il repensa à l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé Dorothy quelques minutes plus tôt. Sans doute que s'il n'avait pas rencontré Duo, il ne se serait pas senti aussi affecté par la peine de la jeune fille, même s'il lui portait une grande estime.

Heero se laissait submerger par ce que lui faisait ressentir Duo en cet instant, s'en délectant et en profitant le plus possible, sachant la fin très proche. Il en oubliait même le déchirement que lui procurait la prochaine trahison de son amant qui n'en montrait rien. Heero se dit que, la dernière étape approchant, c'était sans doute la dernière nuit qu'ils allaient passer ensemble. Duo se dégagea un peu, ayant senti Heero se crisper un peu alors que cette pensée lui était venue en tête. Il le regarda dans les yeux et crut comprendre la pensée qui venait de traverser l'esprit de son compagnon. Il lui sourit, comme pour le rassurer.

« Ne t'en fais pas Heero. C'est la bonne chose à faire. Il ne faut pas regretter maintenant. »

Il semblait si sincère que ça en fit mal à Heero. Et dire qu'il pensait tout le contraire de ce qu'il disait. N'est pas agent secret qui veut. Il fallait sans doute avoir de grands dons de comédien pour faire un métier pareil. Son amour était-il sincère au moins, ou lui avait-il menti depuis le début ? Non, il aurait déjà attaqué s'il avait été en mission pour le MI 6. Ça ne pouvait être ça. Mais le doute persistait et Heero n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Mais il ne le saurait sûrement jamais puisqu'il ne voulait rien dire avant que son plan soit exécuté et qu'une fois le plan exécuté, il ne resterait personne pour poser des questions.

Heero fit basculer la situation pour se retrouver au-dessus de Duo. Il le fixa longuement dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Duo fut surpris de voir Heero si entreprenant, mais le laissa faire avec plaisir, s'abandonnant aux caresses que lui procurait le jeune homme. Lui aussi savait que c'était sa dernière nuit d'amour avec Heero et il ne pensait à rien d'autre que d'en profiter un maximum.

La nuit fut douce et agréable, mais, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, elle fut beaucoup trop courte. Cependant, elle ne fut que trop longue pour Dorothy qui ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, aux prises avec sa peine, entourée de tant de choses qui lui rappelaient Zechs.

Errant dans la chambre du jeune homme, elle regardait les photos qui s'y trouvaient, elle ouvrait les tiroirs qui contenaient des vêtements à lui, des livres d'école de son enfance et, dans une petite boîte, une petite pierre aux couleurs bleues et vertes. Dorothy serra cette petite pierre dans sa main et la glissa dans une de ses poches.

Les larmes coulaient toujours, incapable qu'elle était de les faire cesser. Elle prit la décision de ne plus sortir de cette chambre jusqu'à la réalisation du plan de Heero. Elle resterait dans cette atmosphère qui lui rappelait en toute chose Zechs, cet homme auquel elle s'était tant attachée. Elle ne souhaitait plus que la mort vienne vite, très vite. Que tout cela finisse.

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Ouais, c'est pas très encourageant tout ça. Mais il est hors de question que je donne des indices sur ce qui va suivre. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu une telle scène avec Dorothy, mais je l'aime beaucoup et je tenais à la mettre. L'histoire devrait s'achever en un chapitre plus un épilogue qui, je vous le promets, sera explosif (attention, dit-elle ça dans son sens propre ou figuré ?) J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que la fin vous plaira également.

-Ephemeris-


	13. Chapitre 13

Disclaimer : On est vraiment obligé de le dire à chaque fois ? De toute façon, ils appartiennent à personne alors c'est pas la peine de se torturer pour rien. Bref, les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas et le personnage de James Bond appartient à Ian Flemming tandis que les autres personnages faisant partie du monde de James Bond, je sais pas à qui ils appartiennent, mais je peux vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi non plus.

Titre : Demain ne sera pas

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Duo Maxwell, l'agent secret 007 se voit confier la mission de mettre la main sur un dangereux criminel qui a la fâcheuse manie de semer des explosions.

Couples : 1x2, 2xR (ah ah, je rigole, vous allez comprendre)

Genre : James Bond, donc je dirais que c'est de l'action (ce que je vais essayer de rendre) et de la romance avec James Bond le bourreau des coeurs...

Rating : On va dire T, je me protège. Les films de James Bond classés dans la catégorie Action, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à mettre.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Je me suis basée sur le concept des films de James Bond. Ce sont les mêmes personnages mais incarnés par les personnages de Gundam Wing. Sans vous dévoiler la distribution dès le début, je laisse les connaisseurs découvrir par eux-mêmes à qui j'ai subtilisé les G-Boys et Cie.

_Chapitre 13_

**Sibérie, Russie, 9h30**

Lorsque Duo se réveilla, le lendemain matin, ce fut par une douce caresse du soleil sur son visage. Cette chaleur réconfortante lui faisait grand bien et le poussait à replonger dans le sommeil. Il s'étira et se retourna vers la place où il avait vu Heero avant de s'endormir, mais il n'y était plus. Il posa son regard à travers la fenêtre, observant le scintillement de la neige au soleil avec émerveillement. Seulement pour voir une telle chose, il valait la peine d'endurer le froid et les tempêtes de neige.

« Et il veut détruire tout ça, » dit Duo pour lui-même, une certaine lassitude dans la voix.

Il sortit à regret des draps si agréables et s'habilla avant de se diriger vers l'étage inférieur. Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, il voulut tout d'abord prendre le chemin de la cuisine pour calmer son estomac qui criait famine, mais des bruits provenant du salon le firent changer d'avis.

Devant l'entrée du salon, la vision qui apparut à Duo lui coupa le souffle. Assis sur le sol, sous le regard du feu crépitant dans la cheminée, Heero était entouré d'un attirail énorme que Duo reconnut comme servant à fabriquer des bombes, ayant déjà vu Trowa s'en servir à cette fin. D'un coup, il n'avait plus faim.

Heero sentit la présence de Duo et releva la tête vers lui, surprenant ainsi le regard horrifié du jeune homme sur son occupation. Il bouillonnait de rage à la vision d'une telle réaction, mais n'en laissa rien paraître, se contentant de dire, avec un discret sourire :

« Bien dormi, mon amour ? »

Duo sembla sortir de sa transe et reposa les yeux sur Heero. Le sourire lui revint automatiquement au visage, mais Heero ne s'en trouva que plus irrité. Mais il se calma bien vite, incapable qu'il était de résister à un tel sourire. Duo entra dans le salon et vint s'asseoir près de Heero, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

« Où est Dorothy ? » demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

Heero mit quelques secondes à répondre, le souvenir de sa discussion de la veille avec la jeune fille lui revenant à l'esprit. Il formula ensuite la réponse qui était de rigueur selon ce qu'il avait décidé avec Dorothy le matin même, avant qu'elle parte.

« Elle est partie poser les bombes qui lui restaient. Elle reviendra ici dans quelques jours. »

Duo acquiesça avant de continuer.

« Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

La réponse de Heero se fit provocante, dans l'idée de faire réagir le jeune homme, de l'éprouver.

« On part cet après-midi pour poser ces bombes-là et on fait tout sauter sur place. »

Cette réponse fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre à Duo qui resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, souhaitant de tout son cœur avoir mal compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais Heero fut surpris à son tour, voyant que c'était pour une autre raison que Duo était surpris.

« Tu veux dire que… que Dorothy ne sera pas avec nous quand… »

« Quand on va tout faire sauter ? Non, elle veut mourir ici. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Heero se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir, mais Duo le rappela, ne voulant pas que le jeune homme s'esquive sans répondre. À cet appel, Heero se figea, mais ne se retourna pas alors qu'il expliquait les raisons que la jeune fille lui avait données un peu plus tôt en plus de ce qu'il avait compris la veille.

« Elle veut mourir dans la chambre de Zechs. Elle n'a pas digéré sa mort… »

Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses explications, se sentant pris à la gorge par une émotion trop forte pour lui et se sentant pris de tremblements. S'en rendant compte, Duo se précipita sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le faire asseoir au sol, de peur qu'il ne s'écroule. Le tenant dans ses bras doucement pour le réconforter, il fut très surpris de sentir des larmes s'écouler sur sa main qui était posée sur la joue de Heero.

_« Il pleure ? »_

Oui, il pleurait. Heero Yuy, qui n'avait jamais pleuré mis à part lorsqu'il se faisait mal enfant et qui n'avait pas versé une larme à l'annonce de la mort de ses parents, pleurait, toute l'angoisse qu'il refoulait depuis sa conversation avec Dorothy ne pouvant être contenue plus longtemps.

« Je… je l'ai tué. Il n'était pas méchant… Je l'ai tué… »

Duo était vraiment impressionné par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Depuis qu'il connaissait Heero, il l'avait toujours vu comme quelqu'un de très déterminé qui ne s'embarrassait pas de futilités et qui n'hésitait pas à sacrifier les gens autour de lui pour arriver à ses fins, ce qu'il avait fait avec Zechs. Mais jamais, Duo aurait pu croire que la réalisation d'un tel acte puisse mettre Heero dans un état pareil. En fait, il ne regrettait pas son geste, mais il regrettait que Dorothy le regrette. Parce que la mort de leur ancien patron avait profondément blessé son amie, Heero s'en voyait tout autant blessé.

« Elle me déteste… »

« Mais non Heero. Elle ne te déteste pas. Elle a de la peine, mais elle ne t'en tient pas pour responsable. En plus, elle savait que ça allait se produire. Et puis, si elle te détestait, elle ne serait pas partie pour terminer la mission que tu lui as confiée. »

Heero se calma un peu, les spasmes de son corps se faisant moins forts et plus espacés. Il se sentait mieux. Il avait compris pas mal de choses avec cette histoire, des choses qui l'avaient blessé, mais qui lui avaient fait voir clair. Duo, malgré qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer les pensées de Heero à ce moment précis, tentait de tirer ses propres conclusions.

_« Peut-être qu'il va renoncer et que je n'aurai pas à faire ce que j'ai prévu de faire à la dernière minute. »_

Heero se ressaisit et se releva avec l'aide de Duo qui le tenait toujours. Il lança un regard à son attirail dans le salon. Il avait pris sa décision.

« Duo, ramasse tes affaires, on part dans une heure. »

---

**MI 6, 14h50**

L'agence entière était devenue une véritable fourmilière. Les employés se bousculaient, des dossiers dans les mains et couraient d'un bureau à l'autre pour faire les commissions que d'autres employés leur avaient demandé de faire. La plupart d'entre eux faisaient le chemin entre le laboratoire où travaillaient Quatre, Trowa et Hilde et le bureau de Wufei dans lequel le patron passait des coups de téléphone sans arrêt.

Wufei raccrocha violement le combiné, étant encore une fois tombé sur un incapable qui ne voulait pas répondre à ses questions. Il était certain qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de tact avec les gens, mais ça le rendait furieux de ne pas pouvoir se débrouiller et d'avancer si lentement. Il se disait que Duo, lui, aurait fait cracher tout ce qu'il aurait voulu à des gens comme ça, avec son charme à faire s'écrouler le plus solide des murs.

_« Mais cet imbécile n'est plus là et, qui plus est, il travaille pour l'ennemi. On est foutu ! »_

N'y tenant plus, il sortit de son bureau, faisant presque tomber un employé qui passait, et prit la direction du laboratoire pour voir un peu comment avançaient les recherches. Il y trouva Hilde qui épluchait des dossiers, Quatre qui passait des coups de téléphone tout en prenant des notes sur les dossiers que Hilde lui passait et Trowa qui observait des vidéos de caméras de surveillance de plusieurs bâtiments de l'armée ou servant à la politique d'un peu partout dans le monde. D'un coup, le scientifique se figea et, sans lever les yeux de l'écran, il dit :

« Je crois que j'ai une piste. »

Les trois autres se précipitèrent vers lui pour regarder l'écran où Trowa montra une jeune fille blonde qui semblait suspecte. Sur les images qui défilaient, on la voyait clairement en train de regarder un peu partout et de s'éclipser derrière une porte, une main dans son sac. Trowa changea de caméra et retrouva l'image de la jeune fille, agenouillée au sol, en train de poser une bombe.

« On en tient au moins une. Reste à savoir où on peut la trouver. »

« Cette caméra de surveillance provient d'où ? » demanda Wufei.

« De la banque principale de St-Petersbourg. »

« La Russie, encore la Russie. »

Wufei se mit à tourner en rond, réfléchissant à ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Winner, trouvez-moi l'identité de cette fille et l'endroit où elle se trouve. »

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Quatre pour trouver la cachette de cette Dorothy Catalonia, en plein désert de neige en Sibérie.

« Parfait, » dit Wufei, souriant de contentement pour la première fois depuis des jours. « Vous trois, venez avec moi, on va aller lui rendre une petite visite. »

---

**Sibérie, Russie, 20h25**

Dorothy pénétra dans le manoir, heureuse d'y être enfin arrivée. La maison était vide comme elle s'y attendait, Heero et Duo étant déjà partis pour la dernière partie du plan avant qu'il ne s'accomplisse entièrement. Elle déposa ses affaires dans le salon et décida de prendre un bon bain chaud pour se détendre.

Elle plongea dans l'eau chaude avec grand plaisir, la mousse enveloppant son corps entier. Immergée, elle ne put empêcher son esprit de vagabonder dans des pensées qui n'étaient pas des plus joyeuses. La mort. Elle allait mourir dans les jours qui allaient suivre avec tous les êtres vivants de la planète. Elle savait cela depuis très longtemps, mais elle ne le réalisait toujours pas. Il est plutôt difficile d'imaginer que par la simple pression d'un bouton, tout ce qu'elle avait connu allait partir en fumée.

Dorothy pensa à Zechs. Sa mort lui avait fait un choc dont elle ne s'était toujours pas remise malgré le fait qu'elle savait que cette mort allait survenir, faisant partie du plan de Heero. Mais lorsque cette phase du plan s'était accomplie, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Ce processus était-il en train de se reproduire par rapport à la mort qui l'attendait ? Voulait-elle encore mourir ? Elle n'en était plus sûre.

Dorothy sortit de son bain, se sécha et se dirigea vers la chambre de Zechs qui était maintenant la sienne. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'occupe mis à part elle-même. Cette chambre était devenue son sanctuaire.

La jeune fille se glissa dans les draps et attendit. Même si elle ne voulait plus mourir, elle n'osa pas tenter de retrouver Heero pour lui demander d'arrêter. Elle l'avait déjà à moitié trahi lorsqu'elle lui avait reproché la mort de leur ancien patron, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter, sachant qu'il était lui-même aux prises avec son propre traître qui pensait, en fait, à son bonheur avec Heero perdu si le monde mourrait.

_« Mais s'il lui a volé son détonateur dans la base de Vienne, il est capable de tout, même de faire changer d'avis une tête de mule comme Heero. »_

Mais cette histoire de double détonateur lui revint à l'esprit. Heero avait dit que le détonateur qu'il donnerait à Heero ne serait pas le bon et que le vrai serait dans sa main à lui, prêt à déclencher les bombes à la moindre hésitation de Duo. Non, elle allait vraiment mourir, elle n'avait plus aucun doute.

Dorothy plongea alors la tête dans l'oreiller de Zechs, s'imprégnant de son odeur encore une fois pour se redonner courage. Au dehors, la neige avait recommencé à tomber et un vent glacial soufflait, se faisant passer pour des fantômes hurlant leur tourmente dans ce désert blanc.

À cause de ce vent, elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, des étrangers ayant pénétré dans le manoir. Celui qui semblait être le chef fit signe à une jeune fille de ne souffler mot, elle qui allait lancer un juron à cause du froid mordant qui l'avait complètement frigorifiée. Au regard de son patron, elle referma sa bouche qui allait laisser s'échapper quelques mots et baissa la tête. Le patron, dans un murmure, donna ses ordres.

« Vous me suivez sans faire de bruit, c'est compris Hilde ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça et suivit son patron qui commençait déjà à avancer. Ils passèrent le rez-de-chaussée en revue, visitant toutes les pièces à la recherche de cette Dorothy Catalonia sans pour autant la trouver. Ils décidèrent donc de passer à l'étage supérieur.

Arrivé en haut du grand escalier en bois, Wufei ouvrit la première porte à sa gauche d'un geste très lent, mais rien ne l'intéressa et il la referma assez rapidement. Trowa ouvrit une autre porte, de la même manière que son patron, mais la referma, faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Hilde et Quatre avancèrent et ce dernier tourna la poignée d'une autre porte. Cette chambre aussi était vide et il allait en refermer la porte lorsque son regard fut attiré par un objet qui lui était familier.

Il fit signe aux autres de rentrer dans la chambre pour voir ce qu'il avait trouvé et leur montra une ceinture noire munie d'une boucle brillante. Hilde et Wufei ne comprirent pas pourquoi Quatre leur montrait un tel objet, mais Trowa comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Il prit la ceinture des mains de Quatre et, jouant un peu avec la boucle, en fit sortir un câble sous les yeux ébahis de son patron et de sa secrétaire. Le scientifique s'expliqua en chuchotant.

« J'ai donné cette ceinture à Duo avant qu'il ne parte pour Rome la première fois. »

« Il est donc bien venu ici, » dit Quatre sur le même ton.

« Il y est peut-être encore, » tenta Hilde, ses espoirs s'étant ravivés par cet objet qui était passé dans les mains de Duo.

Wufei acquiesça et fit signe aux autres de sortir de cette chambre pour trouver la jeune fille qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Ils continuèrent à ouvrir et fermer les portes des chambres le plus discrètement possible lorsque Hilde leur fit signe de s'approcher d'une autre porte. Ils percevaient des sanglots à travers la porte, des sanglots émis par une femme. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, Wufei ouvrit la porte violement, un revolver à la main qu'il pointa sur la jeune fille couchée dans le lit de la chambre.

« On ne bouge plus, les mains en l'air ! »

Dorothy se redressa en sursaut, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

« C'est moi qui pose les questions ! Où est Duo Maxwell ? »

Dorothy les regarda tous un après l'autre et eut un petit sourire moqueur.

« Ne me dites pas que depuis le temps que Duo est avec nous, c'est à peine maintenant que vous avez retrouvé notre trace. Je croyais que vous aviez abandonné. »

Et elle se mit à rire sous les yeux des trois intrus qui ne voyaient pas du tout ce qui pouvait provoquer l'hilarité de la jeune fille. Hilde s'approcha un peu et réitéra la question de son patron.

« Où est Duo, répondez. »

« Ou sinon quoi ? » s'exclama Dorothy sur un ton de défi.

Mais les autres semblaient très sérieux et ne bougeraient sûrement pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu leur réponse.

« Écoutez, je ne peux pas vous dire où ils se trouvent, ça pourrait faire foirer le plan. Mais laissez-moi vous donner un conseil, retournez dans vos familles, allez voir ceux que vous aimez parce que tous les êtres vivants de cette planète vont partir en fumée dans les deux ou trois prochains jours. »

Les intrus lui lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension la plus totale, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« C'est une blague, » dit Trowa qui retrouva la parole le premier.

« Forcément, vous nous faites marcher pour qu'on s'en aille et qu'on vous laisse tranquille, » s'écria Quatre, hors de lui.

« Ça ne peut être vrai, » continua Hilde. « Duo ne laisserait jamais faire une telle chose. Il aime trop la vie pour ça. »

« Mais il l'aime, lui, » dit Wufei, la tête baissée. « Il aime ce fou qui veut détruire la planète, mais serait-il vraiment capable de le laisser faire ? »

« Mais bien sûr que non ! » s'écria Hilde. « Vous l'avez dit vous-même chef, il aime trop la vie. Je suis sûre qu'à la dernière minute, il va faire basculer la situation et empêcher l'autre abruti de tout faire exploser. »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Dorothy, attendant de savoir comment elle voyait la chose, mais ce qu'elle dit ne fit que les replonger dans des idées sombres.

« C'est justement ce que Heero soupçonne Duo de vouloir faire. Il a tout prévu. Maintenant vous partez. Il y a une bombe sous mon lit et ça risque de péter très fort, vu la quantité d'explosifs que Heero utilise pour ses bombes. »

Wufei avança vers la jeune fille pour la forcer à venir avec eux, mais il s'arrêta lorsque la jeune fille glissa sa main sous son oreiller pour la ressortir munie d'un revolver, technique qu'elle avait adoptée après l'avoir vue utilisée par Heero et Duo.

« Je vous interdis de me toucher, sortez de mon sanctuaire ! »

---

**Marseille, France, 3h12**

Les bruits de la ville avaient cessé depuis quelques minutes à peine, les boîtes de nuit et les bars ayant été désertés par les habitants et les touristes, laissant les rues totalement vides, abandonnées à Heero et Duo qui y marchaient, côte à côte, se rendant à l'endroit où leur vie allait prendre fin : l'Hôtel de ville.

L'emplacement de toutes les bombes de Heero avait été calculé très scientifiquement par ce dernier pour que l'impact sur la planète soit le plus efficace possible. Ainsi, les deux dernières bombes à poser devaient se retrouver dans les sous-sols de l'Hôtel de ville, d'un point de vue stratégique.

Le bâtiment se dressait juste devant les deux garçons, à quelques centaines de mètres. Le trottoir était désert et ne semblait comporter aucun obstacle à l'atteinte de leur but. Mais Duo s'arrêta net en plein milieu du trottoir. Heureusement que c'était le beau milieu de la nuit et que les rues étaient désertes car l'arrêt brutal de Duo aurait provoqué bien des collisions. Heero se retourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas son attitude. Son compagnon avant l'air très embêté tout d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Heero, perplexe.

Duo hésita avant de répondre, mais s'arrêta avant que les mots aient passé ses lèvres. Il hésita encore avant de demander :

« Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé de passer par là ? »

Heero lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« Duo, l'hôtel de ville est à cent mètres devant nous. Pourquoi on passerait ailleurs ? »

Face à cette réponse, le jeune homme lança un regard désespéré à Heero. Ce dernier se fatigua très vite de ces enfantillages.

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

Duo leva lentement le bras et pointa ce qui se trouvait un peu plus loin à leur droite. Heero suivit le doigt pointé et vit ce dont il était question.

« Un cimetière ? »

Duo hocha la tête en baissant le bras. Mais Heero avait du mal à comprendre ce que venait faire un cimetière dans tout ça.

« Quoi, tu as peur des cimetières ? »

Son interlocuteur parut choqué à ces paroles et il s'empressa de les réfuter.

« Mais bien sûr que non ! Au contraire ! »

« Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? »

Duo fixa le cimetière du regard tout en semblant réfléchir. Il tourna ensuite les yeux vers Heero, plein de résolution.

« Ne respire plus. »

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux, énormément étonné par cette demande pour le moins inattendue.

« Quoi ? »

« Prends de l'air et retiens ta respiration. »

Et il le fit lui-même, incitant par là Heero à l'imiter. Duo attrapa alors la main de Heero, la tenant fermement, et il se mit à courir dans la direction qu'ils suivaient quelques minutes plus tôt, vers l'hôtel de ville, sans pour autant relâcher sa respiration. Une fois le cimetière dépassé, il s'arrêta et laissa sortir l'air qu'il avait inspiré pour prendre une nouvelle bouffée, ce que Heero fit aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda ce dernier, comprenant de moins en moins le comportement de Duo.

Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son rythme cardiaque normal et que l'air s'engouffrait à nouveau de façon fluide dans ses poumons, Duo s'expliqua.

« On m'a dit, un jour, qu'il ne fallait pas respirer en longeant un cimetière, qu'au contraire, il fallait courir le plus vite possible en retenant sa respiration. »

Heero ricana. Quelle superstition idiote ! Mais Duo avait l'air si sérieux que son amant se ressaisit, cherchant une raison à un tel comportement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ne pas rendre les morts jaloux du fait que l'on soit vivant. »

Heero resta tout d'abord surpris par cette affirmation, mais se rendit compte qu'elle était pleine de poésie et de respect à la mémoire des morts. Duo lui saisit la main et l'entraîna vers le bâtiment qui n'était plus très loin maintenant. Heero ayant observé les plans, savait parfaitement par où ils devaient passer pour s'infiltrer sans être vus, ce qu'ils firent.

Une fois au bon endroit, Heero sortit son attirail et plaça les bombes devant lui pour vérifier que tout était en bon état. Sous les yeux de Duo, il alla placer une première bombe dans un coin et revint poser la seconde à l'opposé. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir en face de Duo qui attendait qu'il ait terminé.

« Tu me donnes le détonateur ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire illuminant son visage.

Heero hésita. Dans sa poche droite, il avait le vrai détonateur, celui qui, d'une pression du bouton, faisait exploser toutes les bombes que lui et Dorothy avaient semées à travers le monde depuis des années. Dans sa poche gauche, par contre, il avait mis un autre détonateur qui n'était, celui-la, relié à aucune bombe. Devait-il faire confiance à un tel sourire ou se fier à son instinct qui lui criait que l'on n'était bien servi que par soi-même. Il chassa cette pensée et donna un des détonateurs à Duo qui le prit sans perdre son sourire.

_« Non, il ne me trahira pas. »_

Duo regarda le détonateur qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche puis posa son regard sur Heero qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Ses yeux violets faisaient de leur mieux pour contenir les larmes qui voulaient s'en échapper, mais qui ne coulaient pas. De sa main libre, Duo saisit celle de Heero et la serra très fort.

« Je t'aime Hee-chan. »

Et il appuya sur le détonateur.

« Boom ! »

Était-ce la voix de Heero qu'il avait entendu ? Duo avait fermé les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la mort arriver. Il fut surpris d'ailleurs de ne sentir aucune douleur.

_« Quoi, j'étais si près des bombes que je suis mort avant même d'avoir senti la douleur ? »_

Mais il n'avait pas entendu le bruit de l'explosion non plus. Il avait entendu… Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Heero toujours en face de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Il passa son regard du détonateur à ce sourire sans comprendre. Il appuya de nouveau sur le bouton du détonateur, médusé de voir que rien ne se produisait.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça Duo ? Pourquoi fis-tu tout pour mourir plutôt que de me convaincre de cesser cette folie ? » demanda Heero.

« Parce que de toute façon, avec tes tendances suicidaires, autant mourir tout de suite avec le reste du monde. Comme ça, je n'aurai pas la douleur de devoir tenter de vivre sans toi. Mais pourquoi ça marche pas cette connerie ! »

Heero plongea sa main dans sa veste et en sortit un autre détonateur sous le regard incrédule de Duo. Heero ouvrit le petit objet et défit une connexion du mécanisme.

« Ceci est le vrai détonateur, celui qui était relié à toutes les bombes. Celui que tu tiens n'est relié à rien du tout. »

Duo était de plus en plus confus. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse y mettre de l'ordre.

« Depuis l'accident de mes parents, j'ai gardé en tête l'idée de mourir parce que tous ceux que j'aimais étaient partis. Mais tu as fait changé cette ligne de conduite que j'ai suivi pendant toutes ces années. Et maintenant que tu es là, avec moi, je n'ai plus besoin de mourir et d'emporter le monde avec moi. »

Duo ne put contenir ses larmes qui n'exprimaient plus de la tristesse, mais du bonheur et qui coulaient librement sur ses joues.

« Même si j'étais convaincu que ce monde ne valait pas la peine d'exister et que je voulais tout détruire, tu m'as fait comprendre qu'il y a des choses qui méritent d'être vécues. Tu en fais partie Duo. »

S'en fut trop pour Duo qui ne put se retenir et qui sauta au cou de son amant en larmes. Ce dernier le serra très fort, souhaitant ne jamais être séparé de lui. Les temps sombres sous la gouverne de la mort étaient terminés, le soleil pouvait revenir.

---

**MI 6, deux jours plus tard, 15h30**

Wufei tournait en rond dans son bureau, l'angoisse le submergeant. D'un instant à l'autre, selon cette femme, la planète allait exploser, emportant avec elle tout être vivant. Ils avaient bien essayer de tirer des informations de Dorothy, mais elle avait eu des moyens plutôt convaincants pour les faire sortir de son manoir en Russie. Et pas moyen de savoir où se trouvaient Maxwell et son terroriste. Ils étaient foutus !

Alors qu'il était incapable de faire le point dans sa tête, Hilde fit entrer dans le bureau Trowa et Quatre qui n'avaient pas de nouvelles. Les quatre jeunes gens se regardaient, ne sachant comment réagir à une telle situation. Hilde tenta quelque chose, désespérée qu'elle était.

« En tout cas, je voulais vous dire que j'avais beaucoup apprécié de travailler avec vous et que, même si vous n'êtes pas un patron facile, chef, j'ai été très heureuse d'être votre secrétaire. »

Wufei lui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement, mais il ne put dire quoi que ce soit, trop angoissé par ce qui allait suivre. À cet instant, le téléphone privé du patron sonna. Tous se retournèrent, surpris d'un appel sur cette ligne. Peu de gens détenaient ce numéro et ils étaient presque tous dans cette pièce. Tous sauf un. Wufei se précipita sur le téléphone et décrocha.

« Allo ? »

« Salut Wuffy. »

« Duo… »

« Écoute, tu n'as plus de crainte à avoir, rien ne va exploser, tu n'as plus rien à craindre de ce côté. »

« Où es-tu ? »

« Secret professionnel. »

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour revenir travailler au MI 6. J'ai une nouvelle vie maintenant, mais je t'assure qu'elle ne rentrera plus en collision avec ton travail. »

« C'est pas ça que je voulais Duo. »

« Je sais, mais ça s'est fait comme ça. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Dorothy, elle est avec nous et elle va super bien. C'était gentil de lui avoir rendu visite en Russie. Enfin, embrasse bien Hilde et Quatre pour moi et dis merci de ma part à Trowa pour la montre, il comprendra. Je ne t'oublierai jamais Wuffy. »

Il allait raccrocher lorsqu'il reprit le combiné pour lancer :

« Ah, et n'essayez pas de me chercher, je suis introuvable ! »

Et il raccrocha pour de bon. Wufei fit de même sous le regard pénétrant des trois autres qui attendaient de savoir ce qui s'était dit.

« Il vous embrasse et Trowa, il te dit merci pour la montre. Il a dit que tu comprendrais. »

Le scientifique devint rouge de colère et, se contrôlant le mieux possible pour ne pas crier, il dit :

« Saleté de Maxwell, il a gardé la voiture ! » (1)

-FIN-

(1) Pour ceux qui auraient oublié, lorsque Trowa a confié ses précieux gadgets à Duo dont la ceinture et une voiture se commandant à distance à l'aide d'une montre, le scientifique lui a fait la remarque qu'à chaque mission, il bousillait une voiture et qu'il en avait assez de ce comportement.

Note de l'auteur : Je vous ai fait peur n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien. Donc vous pouvez respirer, vous n'allez pas mourir à cause d'un Heero qui a pété les plombs, Duo l'a remis dans le droit chemin. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas été déçus par la fin. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et qui ont reviewé.

-Ephemeris-


End file.
